Venom: Hero of earth, time and galaxies
by Tiger2014
Summary: Crossover with Venom, Justice League, Avengers, DC, Marvel, movies, anime, games, cartoons and Tv shows. Eddie Brock Jr has become Venom after losing his parents. Since then, he travels all around earth to get rid the forces of evil. With the help of his father's company, he begins his campaign to make peace on earth and all around the galaxies. Harem. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1: Search for justice

On a rooftop at night, a dark figure is looking at the city of Kansas City.

?: This is how our story begins. Our parents have raised me right. My dad has been in the military for a long time. He met my mom when he was a Captain. My dad was her hero. When I was born, I was their most precious treasure.

The story begins in a flashback. It shows a little boy is playing in his backyard. He laughs as he plays with his toy gun, pretending to kill some bad guys. His mother comes out of the house. She sees her little boy and smiles. She walks to him and picks him up.

Mother: Hi, Eddie.

Eddie: Hi, mom. When's dad coming home?

Mother: He'll be coming home soon. He said he has a surprise for you when he gets here.

He smiles after hearing that. They both go inside the house. The flashback ends as the dark figure continues looking at the city. The moon shines on him to reveal him to be a black suited figure. His suit is all black with white strips and a white spider symbol on his chest. His mask has two white frown eyes. He sits down on the ledge of the building.

?: After getting our powers when we were ten, we've been practicing for a long time. The last time we saw our parents alive, we had a fight. We took our frustration in another fight. Our old bully never saw it coming. Then we entered a fighting match for money. Our rival didn't even saw us coming neither. But the fight promoter cheated us, so we didn't think it was our problem when he got robbed.

Another flashback happens. It shows Eddie growing up into a smart young man. And then, it shows some black ooze coming out of a meteorite and it crawls towards the house. It crawls through a crack in the window to Eddie's room. It sees Eddie and it crawls to the bed as he sleeps. It gets on him and spreads all over him. The next morning, he feels different. That's when he discovered his new powers. He practices in secret and during his training, he's been hearing this voice in his head. At age 16, he becomes stronger than usual. And a very smart young man. One year later, he gets into a fight with both of his parents. His mother slaps him. He becomes shock. This was the first time his mother slapped him. She realizes what she did and tries to apologize to him, but he just pushes her away and runs out of the house. He fights his old bully to get rid of his frustration. He beats him without a sweat. Then, he enters a fighting match for money. He defeats his opponent in under three minutes. But after his fight, the fight promoter gave him $100 instead of $1,000. He leaves his office in anger. But as he leave, a man with a gun runs out of the office with the money. Eddie watches him and lets him leave. He arrives at home. His parents see him and they try to talk to him, but he ignores them and walks to his room. He lays down on his bed. But as he does, he hears something outside. Just then, gunfire erupt on the house. He jumps off his bed. He peaks through the window and sees several men with guns outside. They fire at the house. He hears his parents screaming downstairs. He runs out the door and goes down. But then, he gets shot in the side of his forehead. He falls down the stairs and lands on the floor. He groans in pain and looks around. He watches as some men shot his parents in cold blood. They leave the bodies and burn the house. As the house burns, Eddie hears the voice in his mind again.

Voice: Eddie! Eddie, stay awake! We need to get out of here! Your parents must be avenge!

Eddie's eyes snap open as the black ooze spread around and makes him big. The black suit is made. He roars out and jumps out of the house as it explodes. He looks at the house and looks down. The flashback ends. Eddie looks down in the city.

Eddie: Our parents...murdered. We...we have to find the men who did it. There's nothing that Eddie Brock can do in this point, but Venom is a different story.

Voice: Yes. Together, we will find the killers and make them pay.

Eddie: This is suppose to those men's territory. We'll find our parents' killers if we have to go through every one of them to do it!

Voice: Yes! We can do whatever we want to them!

He jumps down the building and swings throughout the city. As he does, he spots a couple of men on a rooftop. He lands on the rooftop. They spot him.

Man: Hey, you!

They charge at him. He grins and fights them. He defeats them without a sweat.

Eddie: They didn't know anything, but we're just getting started.

He continues his search. Just then, he comes to another rooftop and finds a couple of more men. He fights them. He grabs one of them.

Eddie: We want answers!

He punches him in the face hard. He kicks the other one in the chest. They both fall unconscious.

Eddie: Still nothing. Well, one of these losers is gonna give us some answers!

Just then, he hears someone scream for help. He follows the voice and he sees two men hurting a young woman. He runs at them and shoots black web at them. He pulls them away from her. They both yell in shock as they get pulled. The woman looks and sees Eddie. She watches in awe as he fights the men. He throws them at the wall and they get knocked out. He looks at her as he walks to her. She's a very beautiful young woman. She has short long red hair and has green eyes.

Woman: Thank you so much. You saved my life.

Eddie: Don't worry about it, lady. We gotta go.

Woman: We?

Eddie: It's just something about me and my suit. Well, see ya.

Woman: Wait. Before you go, I lost my purse on one of the rooftops around here.

Eddie: On a different rooftop?

Woman: Yes.

Eddie: Different from this one?

Woman: Yes.

Eddie: Are you serious? Are you taking some kind of tour on city rooftops?

Woman: Yes!

Eddie: Ok. Whatever. We'll find your purse for you.

Woman: Thank you!

He runs off and jumps off the rooftop and swings towards another rooftop. He lands on it and sees two more men. He runs at them. They see her.

Man: Circus in town?

They both charge at him. He roars at them and fights with them. One of them tries to punch him, but he grabs his hand and crushes it. He screams in pain. Eddie then kicks him in the chest and he hits the wall hard. He chokes the other one and glares at him.

Eddie: Give us answers now! Or I'll beat it outta you!

Man 2: I ain't telling you nothing, freak!

Eddie: Have it your way!

He punches him in the face hard and throws him on the ground.

Eddie: Still nothing. I'm sure we're getting warmer though. Those murderers can't get away from us.

Venom: That's right.

He looks around and he sees a purse on the ground. He picks it up.

Eddie: Here's her purse. We'd better hurry, so we don't lose that trail of those killers.

He swings back to the building where the woman is at. He sees her and lands by her.

Eddie: Here's your purse back.

Woman: (Takes it) Thank you so much. What do they call you?

Eddie: Venom.

Woman: Venom. I love that name. You can call me Kitty. (Kitty from X-Men)

Eddie: Nice name you have.

Kitty: (Smiles) This city could use more masked heroes like you.

Eddie: Uh, if you say so. Try to stay off rooftops from now on. A lot of gang members and thugs seem to hang out up here.

Kitty: I will. Thanks again.

She leaves the rooftop. He leaves too to go find more men to get answers. As he does, he looks down at the street and see police cars driving with their sirens going off. Then he sees a big screen on a building. It shows the news. It's about his parents and himself.

Newswoman: This is Kristen Parker reporting live from the home of the Famous Marine Colonel Eddie Brock Sr. Moments ago, his home was attacked and set on fire. The police said Eddie and his wife, Melody were both found inside. They were both shot several times. Their son, Eddie Brock Jr was nowhere to be seen. Eyewitnesses saw several men storming and shooting at the house. And after they left, a black suited figure was seen leaving the area. Eddie Brock Jr is still nowhere to be found. The police are looking for him right now.

Eddie frowns at this. He continues his search. So far, the men beats up doesn't have any answers. Just then, he finds three more of them on a rooftop. One of them looks like one of the leaders. He smirks, thinking he finally found a lead. He jumps down on the rooftop. The men see him.

Man: Hey! You!

One of them has a gun. He cocks it and shoots him. The bullets hit his chest. Eddie looks at the bullet holes and the wounds heal up. He smirks and grins at them. He roars at them and runs at them.

Man 2: What the heck is this thing?!

The man reloads his gun. But before he could do it again, Eddie grabs the gun and crushes it, destroying it. The two men fight him as their leader just hides. Eddie grabs them both and throws them off the building. They both scream as they fall. He chuckles. He looks around and spots the leader. The leader sees him and tries to run, but Eddie jumps at him and tackles him to the ground. He glares at him.

Eddie: Alright, pal! You're gonna give me answers! A bunch of your boys killed a couple in a house earlier tonight! Where are they?!

Leader: I-I can't tell you. They'd kill me.

Eddie: (Lifts him up) What makes you think I won't?

Eddie tosses him over the ledge. He screams as he's about to fall, but Eddie grabs him.

Leader: No! Please don't kill me! Don't kill me, man! Don't kill me! Don't kill me, man!

Eddie: Then give me answers!

Leader: Ok! One of them is our main boss! His name is Jose Lewis! They're probably at the secret warehouse. The one by the river. That's all I know, I swear!

Eddie: Thanks.

He tosses him backwards. He yells as he flies. He hits one of the vents and is knocked out. Eddie then starts swinging to where the warehouse is at.

Venom: Why did you let him live? You could have killed him.

Eddie: I think it's better if he told the police what he saw. The city needs to know about us. Don't you think?

Venom: Yeah. You're right.

Eddie swings faster through the city and he spots the warehouse. The warehouse is nine stories high. He lands on one of the buildings by it. Just then, he hears sirens.

Eddie: Sounds like the police are closing in. They can have whoever's left after we're done.

Venom: Yes. Now, it's time to hunt the killers and make them pay.

He nods and runs to the warehouse. He makes it to the door and he opens it. He walks inside, preparing to avenge his parents.


	2. Chapter 2: Warehouse Hunt

Eddie makes it through the warehouse. He opens the door to the main hideout. He hears someone coming. He hides in the shadows. Just then, a gang member comes in the room, and he sees the door open.

Gang member: Hey. What's this door doing open? Man! (Walks to the door and closes it) People got to be more careful. The cops could show at any time.

He leaves the room. Venom watches him leave and comes out of hiding. He follows after him quietly. He enters a garage area. He crawls up on the ceiling to avoid being seen by them. He gets an idea for a distraction. He sees one of the men and webs him up. He yells in shock. The men hear him and they run to see what's going on. As they do that, Eddie jumps down and sneaks through a door that leads to where an office is at and some boxes. Three men are in the area, walking around. He crawls on the ceiling. He looks around for an exit. He sees three garage doors. One of them has got to lead to another part of the warehouse. Then, he jumps down on one of them. He pins him down on the floor and steps on his head hard. The other two men turn around and see him. They both run at him to fight him. He shoots web at them to trap them. He jumps at them and kicks them both of their faces. They both become out cold. Just then, one of the garage doors open up and three more men come out. They see him.

Gang member: Hey, you!

One of them takes out a gun. He roars at them and runs at them. He lifts one of his arms and slams it against one of them, making him flip up in the air. Eddie looks behind and watches him hit the floor. He shoots web at the one with the gun and yanks him towards him. He yells in shock as he gets pulled towards Eddie. Eddie then throws him at the wall. He hits the wall hard and slides down to the floor. The last one tries to run, but Eddie grabs him from behind and slams him on the floor. He walks to the garage door ahead and he opens it. He looks around and sees some men in the room by a truck. He jumps up and climbs on one of the pillars. He looks at one of the men and recognizes one of them. It's one of the men that stormed his home. He glares. Jose begins to get in the truck.

Eddie: Stop right there, murderer!

Jose: Huh?

Gang member: What the?!

They all turn around and see him. The leader runs to a garage door while holding a shotgun. His men run to the pillar and look at Eddie.

Jose: Don't let him through!

From another room above the room, another leader looks from the window. He pushes a button and the garage door closes.

Gang leader: I got the door fuse, boss. He ain't getting through.

He pulls the fuse out of the control panel and runs out of the room. Eddie jumps down and fights the men. He grabs one of them and uses him to smash the men away. After a minute of fighting, he throws the man at some barrels. He looks around to get to the room. He walks around the truck. He sees some barrels on the floor, leaking some fuel. He walks past them. Just then, lights turn on ahead of him. He looks and sees a forklift.

Gang member: So long, freak!

The forklift drives towards him. He jumps in the ceiling to avoid it. It crashes into the barrels and they explode. The gang member screams as the forklift catches on fire and it explodes too, killing him. Eddie looks at it and smirks.

Eddie: Idiot.

He jumps down from the ceiling and lands on his feet. He walks to where the forklift was at. He sees an opened vent and he crawls in it. Just then, he sees some electrical wires ahead of him, blocking his way.

Eddie: We can't let anything stop us! We have to find a way to shut off the power, so we can get through!

Venom: Right!

Venom looks around. He sees the wire leading to another room below. He guides Eddie to another vent and they jump down to another room. He looks around and he finds a switch. He walks to it and pushes the button. He hears the electricity shutting down.

Eddie: That should do it. Now to find the men who killed our parents.

He crawls back into the vent and gets past the wires. He makes it to the room where the gang leader was in. He sees the control panel and sees the fuse missing.

Eddie: They've taken a fuse outta the control panel. We have to get that back if we want to open that door.

He follows the trail of where the gang leader ran off to. He opens the door. Two men ambush him and try to take him down, but he takes them down. He cracks his neck and walks to another door. Two more men try to stop him, but he webs them up and kicks them against the wall. He walks to another door, but sees it's locked.

Gang leader: You ain't getting this fuse! Better take off while you still can.

Eddie: Easy to say that behind a locked door, coward!

He looks around for a way in the room. He sees another vent and he gets in it. He sees a vent into the room, but it's blocked by wood.

Eddie: That's where we need to be. Now we just need to find a way to get there.

He crawls further in the vent and finds another room with another switch. He then remembers the other vent in the room by the control room. He walks to the switch and pushes the button. He can hear the electricity in one of the vents shutting down.

Eddie: That takes care of that. Now to get to that fuse.

He leaves the room to go up to the vent. He crawls up the vent and crawls past the wires. He looks down and sees the gang leader. He smirks and jumps down. The man gasps and pulls out a gun. Eddie then webs him up to trap him. He struggles to get free, but the web is strong. He then grabs the man and lifts him up. He opens his jaw wide and bites his head off. He drops the body on the floor. He checks his pockets and finds the fuse. He runs back to the control panel and puts it back in the panel. As he does, he pushes a button and the garage door opens up. He sees it from the window and he and Venom smirk.

Both: Now we got you!

Eddie crawls back up in the vent and heads back down below. He comes out of the vent and jumps over the flames. He walks in the other room. Just then, more men ambush him to try and stop him. He growls and fights them.

Gang member: Looks like the freak wants to play!

Eddie: Yeah, that's right.

One of them pulls out a pistol and fires at Eddie. The bullets hit him, but the suit just seals up the bullet wounds. He looks at them and smirks at the men, who are shocked. He roars at them and starts kicking the crap outta them. They all yell in pain as he breaks their arms and legs with kicks and punches. After a moment of fighting, they're all on the floor, in pain and out cold. He looks around and sees a door leading somewhere in the warehouse. He walks to it and opens it. As he does, he closes it behind.


	3. Chapter 3: Birth of an anti-hero

After closing the door behind him, he looks around the room. He doesn't see Jose anywhere in here. He sees a door, but it looks blocked. He looks for another way out. He looks up and sees another vent. He jumps up into it and crawls through it. As he does, Venom talks to him.

Venom: Yes, Eddie. Let the rage take control. The rage will help you get revenge on them.

Eddie growls as he remembers how they shot down his parents. He continues crawling through the vents and then, he makes it to a big room. He sees some men waiting for him. He crawls on the ceiling to avoid being seen by them. The men don't see him as he crawls above them. He sees an exit out of the room. He quietly crawls to the exit and walks through it. He closes the door softly and runs down the hall. Just then, he comes to a giant room with an office room above the room with some platforms. Tons of men are in the room. He grins and roars out loud. All of them jump and turn to see him.

Gang member: Hey! You!

Some of them pull out guns while the rest run at him to fight. Venom takes control and he fights them. The men with the guns fire at him, but the guns don't help. He grabs one of the men and rips him in half. He continues the fight. He kicks one of them in the chest and sends him flying towards the wall. He slams his arm against another one in the face and makes him flip over in the air.

Gang member: What is this freak?!

Gang leader: Who cares?! Just kill him! We can't let him get to the boss!

Eddie: Nothing you all can do to stop me from getting to him!

He swings and kicks one of them with both of his legs. Then, he grabs one of them with his legs and twists them, snapping his neck. He throws the body at them and two of them get hit by the body. The fight rages on for 15 minutes. Eddie kills most of them and traps some of them in web. He cracks his neck a little and snaps his fingers. He walks to one of the bodies and takes out a key. He looks at a door with a red light shining above it. He smirks and runs to the door. He unlocks it and runs in. He runs up stairs to the top floor. As he does, he senses Jose on the floor. He growls and runs through the door. As he does, he's in a room full of wooden crates and boxes. As he steps in the room, a shotgun is cocked. He looks and sees Jose pointing his shotgun at him. He fires at him. He gets blasted backward. Eddie growls and gets back up.

Jose: I don't know who or what you are, but you're dead meat!

Eddie: Why so scared? You were so brave when you and your boys shot an innocent couple earlier tonight!

Jose: How does he know about the couple and their boy?!

Eddie jumps up high and lands on the crates. He then lets Venom take control. Venom roars at him. He charges at him and punches him in the face. Jose groans in pain.

Jose: I gotta get away from this guy!

He takes out something. He throws it on the floor and it flashes. Venom roars in pain as the light.

Venom: (Groans) I can't see! Those flash grenades are nasty!

Jose gets up and runs away. Venom shakes his head to clear away the flash in his eyes. He looks around and sees Jose running behind some boxes. He snarls in anger and runs after him. Jose fires again at him, but he dodges the shot.

Venom: You will pay for your worthless hide!

Jose: Shut up! Shut up!

Venom: You shut up!

Venom then begins to beat him rapidly. Jose tries to throw another flash grenade, but Venom stops him by grabbing his hand and breaks it. He screams in pain. Venom then punches him hard in the face and Jose gets dizzy. He drops his shogun and falls down on the floor. Venom smirks and lets Eddie have control of his body. Jose groans as he stands up painfully. Eddie walks to him. He grabs him and lifts him up. Then, he looks at his face. His eyes widen as he recognizes him. He's the guy from the arena. The one he didn't stop when he had the chance.

Eddie: No! You! (Drops him) Not you!

Jose: (Gets up and backs away from him) Stay back! I'm warning you, you psycho!

Eddie: We could've stopped you at the fight promoter's office. We could have saved our parents...(Glares at him) Why did you kill our parents?!

Jose: Parents? Wait a minute! You're their kid! Look, kid! I was paid to do it!

Eddie: Who paid you?!

Jose: I don't know! Some kind of business guy! I never got his name! I swear! Look, I just work for him!

Eddie glares at him. He looks behind him and sees he's standing in front of a window. Venom sees it too.

Venom: Push him out the window, Eddie. Kill him. Kill him now. Make him pay.

Eddie glares at him more and then with a yell, he shoves Jose towards the window and he falls through it. He screams as he falls stories down below. Eddie looks down and watches him fall. Jose continues screaming as he falls. Then, he lands on a car with a loud crash. Eddie continues looking down at the body. People down below all scream in shock as they look at the body on the car. The police run to the body. They check him and see he's dead. They all look up at the warehouse and see a hole in the window. The police call for backup and they storm into the warehouse. They arrest the remaining gang members in the building and Eddie swings out the window. He has avenged his parents and now, Venom is born as an anti-hero.


	4. Chapter 4: Over the years

2 years later

In the city of San Francisco, Eddie is sitting on the ledge of one of the skyscrapers. He has been traveling through the country for the past two years. His father's company chose him to be the new owner of the company. The company's name is known as Peacetech. As he creates weapons of his own and makes more money. As he sits, he thinks about what his father told him.

Eddie Sr's voice: These are the years of what man is becoming and what he's going to be for the rest of his life. Just be careful of what you're becoming into, son. You're feeling this power of becoming something you've always wanted to be, and as long as you handle this power, you can use it to save and help innocent people.

He looks at the sky and then takes out a photo book. he opens it and looks at pictures of himself and his parents.

Eddie: Mom. Dad. Nothing has ever been the same when they died. Those wounds never really heal.

He turns the page and the page shows pictures of himself, along with other people.

Eddie: The beautiful blond hair girl is Anne Weying. The guy right in between us is Owen Grady, my best friend. They stuck with me after my parents died. My cousin, Cal Taylor was great too. He even let us stay in one of the apartments he owns after graduated from high school and moved into the city. Thanks to the company, they helped me worked my way through college. I even started a career in the Marines. Venom and I have been busy for the last two years. Been trying to get rid as many criminals and murderers as we can. Life is strange sometimes, but like my mom said. You can't stop time from moving on.

The Symbiote then spreads around Eddie, putting on the black suit. The mask comes on him and he and Venom patrol the city. The symbiote absorbs the photo book and Eddie swings through the city at night. Little does he know, some monitor is watching him. In an office building, someone is watching Eddie on a monitor. He looks at it and frowns.

?: Who are you, Venom? And why are you trying to save the world by killing bad guys? Well, I will find a way to figure out who you are.

He continues watching him on the monitor. He stands up and walks to the window. He's looking at New York City. Who is this guy? And what is his interest in Eddie and Venom?


	5. Chapter 5: Gotham City

Gotham City

It is nighttime in Gotham City. People are walking through the city while others are driving on the street. Some are walking in and out of buildings while they buy newspapers and hot dogs. Coming out of a movie theater is a family. A couple and their little boy. They walk on the sidewalk and the father calls for a taxi.

Father: Thank you. Hi. We'd like to go to the Adelphi Hotel.

Just then, a couple gets in the cab. He sees them.

Father: I'm sorry. This is my cab.

Man: Sorry. Tough luck.

Father: Listen, I was here first!

The man closes the door and the cab drives away.

Father: Oh, gosh. (Sees a taxi coming) Uh...Oh, Taxi! Taxi!

The cab honks as it drives by, meaning someone else is in it. He sees another one coming.

Father: Taxi! Hey!

The other one honks too as it drives by them. The father gets annoyed at this. He looks at his family.

Father: Let's go across. Come on. We'll get one down the road. Come on, honey. It's all right.

He holds his wife's hand as she holds her little boy close. They cross the street. The sidewalk is packed with people as they walk. Some of them push on them as they walk.

Mother: (Pants) For goodness' sake, Bobby, can we please just get a taxi?

Bobby: I'm trying to get a-(Sees one) Taxi!

They just missed the taxi. The boy begins to feel nervous. Some women around him look at him.

Boy: Mom, dad, I'm getting scared...

Bobby: It's okay, son. We're here. Just stay close to mommy. (Looks around, sighs) We'll never get a cab. Let's cut over to 7th.

Boy: Dad, I think 7th is that way. (Points to the left)

Bobby: I know where we are, Sam.

The mother continues holding him close as they walk through an alleyway and an alley. As they walk, a dirty looking man sees them.

Man: Hey, mister, give me a dollar.

Bobby: (Grabs his family) Come on. (Walks away with them)

Man: How about it? I just said one dollar. (Scoffs) What are you, deaf? Don't speak English?

Bobby: Come on. Come on! Up here.

Bobby walks ahead of them as they come to a corner. Just then, another man hits him in the back with a gun. He groans and falls on the ground. The mother gasps and holds her boy close to her chest as they back to a wall. The man points his gun at her and her boy.

Man 2: Hey, lady. Do a kid a favor. Don't scream.

He takes her purse and runs off with it. The other man runs up to Bobby and takes his wallet. He runs after his partner. The mother screams as she and her son run to Bobby to check on him. She continues screaming. Watching the scene is a dark figure. The figure's white eyes frown and swings away. On a rooftop, the two men dig through the mother's purse. They take out money and credit cards. The man's partner looks around as he hears sirens.

Man: Let's beat it, man. I don't like it up here. And the bat could show up any minute.

Man 2: Oh, come on. He can't show up every time. And what are you, scared of heights?

Man: I don't know. After what happened to Johnny Gobs-

Man 2: Hey, look, man, Johnny Gobs got ripped and walked off a roof, alright? No big loss.

Man: No, man. That ain't what I heard at all. I heard that the black spider got him.

Man 2: (Looks at him) The black spider? Aw, man, give me a break, will ya? Don't tell me you believe that story.

Man: Eight stories straight down. And his head was completely ripped off. They couldn't find the head anywhere. And they say the spider ate it.

Man 2: Oh, please. He fell into a river. His head probably came off when he hit the rocks. And some wild animals probably ate it.

As they talk, the dark figure lands on one of the vents on the rooftop, stalking them. The man then gets really nervous, knowing someone is watching them.

Man: That's it. I'm getting outta here, man.

Man 2: Shut up, man. Listen to me. There ain't no black spider.

Man: Yeah, well, you shouldn't have turned the gun on that kid, man.

Man 2: (Annoyed) Hey! You want your cut on this money or not? Now shut up. Shut...up.

Just then, they hear rustling. They look around and then they look up. Venom is above them. He growls at them. They both drop the money and run for the exit. He walks after them. The man pulls out his gun and shoots Venom in the chest. Venom falls down on the ground. They both run to the door, but then they hear something from behind. They look at each other and turn back around. Their eyes widen as Venom gets back up. His wounds heal up. He roars at them. They're both in shock. He grins at them.

Venom: Eyes. Lungs. Pancreas. So many snacks, so little time.

He lungs at the man with the gun and bites his head off. He throws the body at the door and goes through it. The other man tries to make a run for it. Venom then shoots web at his leg. He falls on the ground and Venom pulls him towards him. He struggles to hold on.

Man: Aah! Oh, gosh.

He faces up and stares at Venom. Venom then grabs him, picks him up and takes him to the ledge.

Man: Don't kill me! Don't kill me, man! Don't kill me! Don't kill me, man!

Venom hangs him over the ledge. He looks down and sees how high it is. He shakes in fear.

Venom: We're not gonna kill you. We need a favor. Tell your friends about us.

Man: What are you?

Venom: (Grins) We...are Venom.

He throws him away from the ledge. The man watches as Venom jumps down the ledge. He gets up and looks down. Venom is nowhere to be seen. He pants and falls on his back in shock. He hears sirens coming in. Two hours later, police and ambulance arrive at the scene. Medical examiners take the headless body away in a body bag. A Detective watches as he stands by a paramedic.

Detective: No, no. Let me guess. Giant, menacing, supernatural form. Kind of like a spider.

Paramedic: Yeah, that's it. What were they seeing up there?

Detective: Ahh, they were drinking Drano. His partner probably cut his head off.

Paramedic: It's a little weird, Lieutenant.

The paramedic leaves. The detective looks to his left and sees a reporter walking to him. He gets annoyed.

Detective: Gosh. Ryder.

Ryder: Hello, Detective Bullock. I hear we just had another spider attack. That's, what, 12 sightings now in just under two months? The Commissioner's even opened a file. True? (Takes out a tape recorder and records)

Bullock: Sorry, Ryder. The guy's partner went nuts and killed him after he slipped on a banana peel.

The ambulance with the body bag drives away. Two police officers take the other guy away in their car. He keeps telling them what he saw.

Man: I'm telling you, man, a giant black spider!

Police officer: Sure you did. Keep moving.

Bullock: (Looks at Ryder) Don't be writing this stuff, Ryder. It'll ruin your already useless reputation.

Ryder: Detective, every punk is this city is scared stiff even more. They thought they had Batman to worried about, but now they have this spider figure. You know what they say? They say he can't be killed, that he eats human flesh-

Bullock: I say you're full of crap, Ryder. Oh, uh...you can quote me on that. (Walks away)

Ryder: Detective, is there a 8-foot black spider in Gotham City? If so, is he on the police payroll? W-what's he pulling down, after taxes?

Bullock ignores him as he walks away. Ryder rolls his eyes as he stops the recording on his tape recorder. Just then, Commissioner Gordon arrives at the scene. He watches as the police car drives with the man. Just then, Batman arrives. Gordon sees him.

Gordon: These two were attacked by the black spider.

Batman: Him again?

Gordon: Yes. He bit the other guy's head off and he spared the other one. The purse and money were returned to the mother. Her husband will be okay.

Batman: This thing has be stopped. It's only a matter of time before he might hurt or kill innocent people next.

Gordon: But Batman, he hasn't even tried to hurt any innocent people. Just criminals and thugs. He even protected those people in that bank robbery. He also pulled eight people out of that burning building. He's a hero, like you. I even heard he's been everywhere in the country, trying to end crimes as fast as he can.

Batman: Maybe so, but I don't kill. I have to find him and talk sense into him.

Gordon watches as Batman shoots his batclaw on the ledge of a rooftop and shoots up in the air. Watching the whole thing is Venom. He's hiding in the shadows and hears them talking. He frowns as he hears Batman that he's gonna find him and try to talk sense into him. He shakes his head and swings out of the area. He will continue his work in Gotham City and try to stop the villains too.


	6. Chapter 6: Gotham City 2 (Lemon)

Venom continues swinging through Gotham City at night. He makes his way to a tall building. He lands on the top. He looks at the city. He chuckles as he continues taking out the trash in Gotham. Just then, someone comes up behind him. The person is a woman, wearing a cat costume. She hugs him from behind. He turns around and sees her. He smirks as Venom goes back inside to reveal Eddie.

Eddie: Hello, Selina.

Selina: Hello, Eddie. How great to see you again. Looks like you and Venom have been busy for a while.

Eddie: We have. So, how's Isis doing?

Selina: She's doing good. Including her friends. They all miss you. And they wish you would come back to my place.

Eddie: Oh, I think we will. Besides, we would love to have you back in bed again. After that night we spent together, we felt so in love with you.

Selina: So did I. (Purrs, rubs her finger around his chest) Maybe we should go back to my place to have more loving right now.

Eddie smirks at that. He nods at her and wraps his arm around her. She giggles and holds onto him. Venom takes over and they swing to her place for the night. They make it to her place. Just then, they land by the window. Selina looks at him with a sexy look and she opens the window. They both look at each other and slam their lips together and make-out.

(Lemon Alert)

They both go inside while passionately kissing each other. Isis sees them as she's laying on the couch. Selina takes off his jacket as they walk to her bedroom. She grabs onto him and latches her legs around his waist. He lays her down on the bed. She smiles seductively at him. She slowly reaches for her zipper on her costume. She unzips her costume, to reveal a black bra cover her breasts. Eddie loves what he sees. He lays down on the bed and lays on top of her. He takes off her costume. She's also wearing black panties. He looks at her and smirks at her.

Eddie: I love what I see here.

Selina: (Smirks too) I bet you do.

He lays back, and she lays on him. They both kiss each other again, with their tongues in each other's mouths. She grabs his crotch. He pants in pleasure. She smiles and unbuttons his pants. She unzips his zipper and pulls down his pants and boxers, showing his penis. She smiles more and lowers her head to his penis, sucking on it. He pants more as she moans in pleasure as she sucks on it. They flip over. She continues sucking on his penis while he lays in front of her vagina. He removes her panties and starts licking it. She pants and moans in bless. She removes his shirt, and he removes her bra. She sits on him legs and puts his penis in her. She moans loudly as she thrusts on his penis. He holds her hips as they make love. They do many positions. They do doggy style, on the side, standing sex, blowjob and finally, Eddie lays on top of her as he thrusts into her. Selina continues moaning in bless and pleasure as he thrusts into her vagina.

Selina: (Moaning) Ooh, yeah. Right there...

Eddie: Selina, I'm going to cum...

Selina: Cum inside me! Don't stop!

He thrusts harder as they hold onto each other. She moans and screams in bless as he cums inside her. They both breath heavily as they lay on the bed, all sweaty. They look at each other with smiles on their face. She leans in and kisses him. He kisses back as he hugs her close. They both fall asleep and rest from their pleasure night.

(Lemon ends)

Meanwhile, Batman is in his cave, watching news report about Venom. He frowns as he sees the casualties of criminals he killed in Gotham. Gotham City wasn't the only place he's been at. He's also been in New York, Los Angeles, San Francisco, Kansas City, Salt Lake City, Fairport, Washington D.C., Raccoon City, Chicago, Boston, San Diego, Miami, Metroville, Metropolis, Dallas, and North Carolina. He's been everywhere.

Batman: So, he's been everywhere in the country.

He pushes a button and watches a lot of news reports and news videos about Venom. He frowns even more as he hears the people he saved saying that they see him as a hero.

Batman: He's no hero. A hero should never kill. I must find him and stop him before he starts to target innocent people.

He gets up from his chair and leaves the batcave.


	7. Chapter 7: Venom vs Batman

The next night, Eddie leaves Selina's place to continue his crime fighting in Gotham City. He really loved his pleasure night with Selina. He's also been seeing Harley Quinn, Joker's girl. She met Eddie one time, and she fell in love with him. So far, Joker doesn't know yet. And he also has been making love with Poison Ivy. He swings through the city, minding his own business. He lands on a rooftop. He looks at the city again.

Eddie: Well, buddy, we're doing a good job here so far.

Venom: Yeah. We are. But I'm sure we'll facing that Bat.

Eddie: (Scoffs) Right. Him. For all we know, he might show up at any minute right now. If he does, we'll show him that it's time for new heroes.

Voice: You're no hero.

He turns around and sees the Dark Knight himself. He chuckles.

Venom: Well, if it's isn't the Dark Knight himself. Finally found us, huh big boy? Well, what took you so long?

Batman: You've done enough killing. You're out of control.

Venom: Oh, please. You think you can stop us from ending evil all over the world? We will bring peace to this world by ending the lives of evil. Including the ones you foolishly lived. You know there's no cure for them. They'll always be what they'll be. Well, maybe some of them, but most of them can be cured. But right now, it's time to take out the trash again tonight.

Batman: There won't be anymore trash taking out from you. You need to stop this now, before you target innocent people next.

Venom: I don't harm innocent people. And if you think you can stop me, then try it, bats.

Batman frowns at him and throws a batarang at him. Venom dodges it as he moves his head. He grins at him. He roars and charges at him. Batman moves out of the way, and they both fight. Batman uses his moves on him, but Venom is lot faster than him. He then kicks him in the chest. He flies backwards and hits the wall of another building. He grunts in pain. He glares at Venom. He gets back up and charges at him. Venom grins and charges too. He then jumps high in the air and rapidly flies at Batman. He jumps out of the way, and Venom slams into the wall, making cracks on it. He snarls in anger and slides off the wall. They continue the fight. The fight lasts for an hour. Batman then takes out his electrical gun. He aims it at Venom and fires. The shock hits him in the chest. Venom looks down at it. Batman is surprised that he's not screaming in pain. Venom smirks at him.

Venom: You fool. Nothing can harm us, not even your gadgets. we do have weaknesses, but you'll never find out what they are.

Just then, Venom shoots black web at Batman and he gets tangled in it. He grunts and struggles, trying to get free from the web. Venom jumps on him and starts beating him up. Batman yells in pain as he's getting beaten real bad. Eddie laughs as Venom beats him. After a moment, he finishes beating on him. He gets up and looks down on him. Batman is all bruised up and his lip is bloody.

Venom: Don't worry, Bats. We won't kill you. In fact, we will never kill heroes. Soon, you all will see things our way. And then, we can end all the evil in the world.

Batman: (Grunting) What the heck are you?!

Venom: We...are Venom.

He throws a punch down on him and knocks him out. Venom then jumps off the rooftop and swings through the city. Eddie then takes over as Venom goes back in his mind.

Eddie: (Laughs) We sure showed him. Hopefully, that will get his mind right.

Venom: Something tells me it won't. He will be back and will try to stop us.

Eddie: (Sighs) Yeah. We need something to cool us off from the fight. A girl can calm us.

Venom: Wanna go back to Selina again?

Eddie: No. We need someone else. And i think we know someone who can.

Venom: Ooh. A certain clown girl, huh?

Eddie: Yeah. And tonight's the night she sneaks out to do her work. And we know just the place she goes before she goes out to do her work. Time for another love night with my beautiful...Harley Quinn.

He continues swinging through the city to find Harley. Meanwhile, back with Batman, he's still unconscious from the punch and is still tangled up in the black web. Just then, two people come on the rooftop and find him. It's Robin and Batgirl. They both run to Batman.

Robin: Batman! Batman!

Batman begins to wake up. Batgirl takes out a batarang and starts to cut the web to free him. He rips them off and gets up. He looks around.

Batman: Did you see him?

Batgirl: Yeah. But he left. He took off somewhere.

Robin: (Points at the left) That direction. Should we go after him right now?

Batman: It's too late now. He's probably found his hideout and hid. We'll probably never find him tonight. Come on, we can try to find him back at the batcave.

They both nod and they leave the rooftop. Batman looks at the city and frowns. He vows to find Venom and try and stop him.


	8. Chapter 8: Venom and Harley Quinn (Lemon

Eddie then makes it to where Harley is supposed to be at. He looks around. Just then, he hears a car coming. He hides and waits. A red car comes in view and it parks. Eddie looks and sees her. It's Harley Quinn, Joker's second in command and lover. She is wearing her clown costume. She smiles as she waits for someone. Eddie comes up behind and hugs her. She squeals, but giggles as she sees who it is.

Eddie: Hello, Harley.

Harley: (Giggles) Hello, Eddie. I knew you'd come to see me again tonight.

Eddie: Oh, you did, huh?

Harley: Yep. Mr. J is a little angry right now. I think he knows about us.

Eddie: Oh, don't worry. He won't know for long. Besides, you know I'd protect you.

She smiles at him and hugs him. He hugs her back. He looks at her as the suit absorbs into his skin.

Eddie: I think tonight is going to be a special one for both of us.

Harley: I think you're right, handsome.

They both lean in and their lips connect. They make out. He gently pushes her to the wall. She looks around to make sure no one sees them.

Harley: Come on, let's go into my private spot.

Eddie: Ok.

They kiss more. She hugs him tight as they kiss.

(Lemon alert)

They both go inside to make love. They both continue making out as they walk towards the bed. He removes her costume, showing her bra and panties. He pushes her down on the bed. She giggles. He lays on her and kisses her more. She then takes off his shirt. He takes off her bra and continues making out with her. Her hands reach down and unbuttons his button on his pants and unzips it. He lowers them down as he lets her. He then pushes up her arms and pins them down. They both look at each other as they breath heavily. He kisses her again, and she kisses back. They put their tongues in each other's mouths. She hugs him as they continue kissing. Then, he takes off her panties, and she takes off his boxers.

Eddie: Ready, our beautiful clown?

Harley: Yes. Go ahead. Put it in me...

He inserts his penis in her vagina. She moans loudly as he thrusts into her. She holds onto him as he thrusts into her hard. He leans in and kisses her more. He flips over and lets her be on top. She kisses him more as she thrusts on him too. She sits up and continues moving up and down. Her breasts bounce up and down as she moves. She moans more as they make love. They both get up and do it in doggy style. He gets behind her and kisses her neck. She moans again as he inserts in her from behind. He thrusts in her hard. She uses her arms to hold herself up as he's thrusting in her. They both feel their release coming.

Eddie: Harley, we're coming.

Harley: (Moaning) Cum inside me, Eddie! Please! I need your cum in me!

He holds her hips as he thrusts faster. She moans loudly as she cums. He cums inside her. She pants heavily as he hugs her from behind. She turns her head and they both kiss. They lay back down on the bed on the pillows. They both breath heavily as they hold each other close. Harley looks at him and smiles.

Harley: Oh, Eddie. You're so much better than Mr. J. I wish I met you a long time ago.

Eddie: Me too. Don't worry, like we said. We'll protect you from him.

She smiles. She looks down and sees he's still hard. She smirks at him.

Harley: You're still hard. Wanna do it again?

Eddie: (Smirks) Like we're gonna say no to a beauty like you?

She smiles more and kisses him again. She locks her legs around him and they make love again. From outside the private spot, loud moaning and screams are heard inside. Then, Harley yells from inside.

Harley: YAHTZEE!

(Lemon ends)

Back in the room, they're both now sleeping on the bed with a blanket covering them both. Eddie holds her close to his chest as they sleep. Another night of loving is spent for Eddie. Tomorrow is another day and night for him.


	9. Chapter 9

Outside the private room, Eddie comes out of the room. He's fully dressed, and his black suit comes out of his skin and spreads all over his body. He turns around and sees Harley still sleeping on the bed, with a smile on her face. He smiles at her as she sleeps. He closes the door gentle and lets her sleep. He swings through out the night.

Meanwhile, in the batcave under Wayne Manor, Bruce looks at his computer as he types on it. He looks for information on Venom. He looks at the screen of the reports of the kills he did. Just then, Dick and Barbara comes in and joins him. They look at the screen.

Barbara: Anything come up yet?

Bruce: So far, nothing. The men he killed are all thugs.

Dick: Something tells me that he's trying to rid of Gotham's scums.

Bruce: This can't keep happening. If he doesn't stop, he might target innocent people next.

Barbara: I don't know, Bruce. I mean, look at what's he doing. He hasn't even tried to hurt any innocent people. And you know what else? He even saved some of my friends from school. Maybe we should let him do his work while keeping our eyes on him.

Bruce: (Frowns) Sorry, Barbara, but I can't do that. When he makes another move here, I'll stop him.

Barbara looks at Dick, who looks at her. They both shake their heads and leave Bruce to his work. He continues studying Venom, to find any weakness.

Back with Eddie, he lands in an alleyway to change back into his normal self. After that, he walks on the sidewalk. Just then, he walks past a gun store. He looks at it, and gets an idea. He walks to the door. Inside, he walks to the owner of the store.

Eddie: Excuse us?

Owner: (Turns around, and sees him) Oh. Hello. Can I help you?

Eddie: Yeah, we're looking for some weapons.

Owner: (Looks around) We?

Eddie: Oh. It's just an habit I've had since I was little.

Owner: Oh. Ok. Come to the counter, and I'll show you what I have.

He follows him. He sees guns on the shelves. He looks at them as the owner walks behind the counter.

Eddie: You got a P226?

Owner: (Hands him one) Yep.

Eddie: (Looks) A Colt M4.

Owner: (Takes one off the shelve and lays it down on the counter) That's the last one I got. Looks like you got lucky of getting it.

Eddie: (Smiles) Right. Uh...the 12-gauge autoloader.

Owner: (Take it and lays it down) That's Italian. You can pump or auto.

Eddie: You got any handguns with laser sightings?

Owner: As matter of fact, I do.

He takes out an AMT Hardballer with a laser sight on top of it. Eddie takes it and tests it. He touches the trigger and the beam comes on.

Owner: That's a good gun. You just touch the trigger, the beam comes on, and you put the red dot where you want the bullet to go. You can't miss.

He cocks the gun, and aims it at the wall.

Owner: Anything else?

Eddie: Do you sell Sniper Rifles?

Owner: Yeah. Just what you see, pal.

Eddie: (Looks at the rifles, and spots one) The Barrett M82.

Owner: (Takes it down and lays it down) It's a good sniper rifle. I have one of my own at home.

Eddie: (Sees the ring on his finger) You married?

Owner: Yeah. Been married for five years. I got a baby boy. This job is helping me pay for money.

Eddie: I think we'll have four more weapons.

Owner: (Whistles) You must love guns.

Eddie: We do. (Looks around and sees another gun) Oh. The Uzi 9mm.

Owner: (Takes it down and lays it by the rifle) You know your weapons, buddy. Any one of these is ideal for home defense.

Eddie: Yeah. You can't trust anything here in Gotham.

Owner: I know the feeling.

Eddie: (Sees another handgun) The Desert Eagle.

Owner: (Chuckles) These are my favorite. (Takes one out and lays it down on the counter)

Eddie: (Sees another shotgun) The AA-12 Automatic Shotgun.

Owner: (Picks it up and sets it down on the counter) This one comes with shotgun shells and exploding shells. You've picked a good one.

Eddie: (Sees the last one he wants) The M249 light machine gun.

Owner: (Uses both hands to lift it up and sets it down on the counter) The Saw machine gun. This gun really packs a punch. So, uh, which shall it be?

Eddie: All.

Owner: Wow. I may close early today.

Eddie: How much?

Owner: Well, we got a sale today. So, all guns have 50% off for a month. So, it's $635.

Eddie: Ok. I got my money right here. (Takes out his wallet)

Owner: And I also need to see your driver's license. Oh, and to give you a heads up, there's a 15-day wait on handguns, but the rifles you can take right now.

Eddie: Ok. (Hands him his wallet as he takes out the money)

Owner: Thank you for your time, Mr...

He looks at the name on the license, and his eyes widen. He looks at Eddie, and at the license.

Owner: Hey, didn't you used to be that reporter in San Francisco?

Eddie: (Looks at him, then smirks) Yes, we were.

Owner: (Chuckles) Wow. Ok. I will call you to let you know when your handguns will come in.

Eddie: Alright. (Hands him $700) Keep the change.

Owner: Thank you. And don't forget your ammo.

He takes boxes of ammo for his rifles. But as he walks outside, he notices two men walking in the store as he walks by them. He puts down his weapons and ammo, and looks through the glass door. He sees them walking to the owner. They speak Spanish to him.

Owner: Please! I can't keep giving you my weapons.

Thug: (Pulls out a gun and points it at his face) Now.

Venom: (Speaks in Eddie's mind) More bad guys.

Eddie: Yep. (Smirks)

The owner gives them his guns. But as he does, black web is shot at the thug's hand. It twists his hand, forcing him to drop the gun. They both look, and their eyes widen as Venom is in the store with them. He snarls at them as he walks to them. He grabs them both by the throats. He looks at them as the owner watches.

Venom: You both come in here again, in fact, if you two go anywhere in this city, praying on the innocent, and we will find you, and eat both your arms, and then both your legs, and we will eat your faces right off your heads. Do you understand?

They both are scared to crap. They both shake in fear. Venom sees this and grins.

Venom: Yes. Then you both will be these armless, legless, faceless things, won't you? Rolling down the street, like turds in the wind. Do you feel me?

Thug: (Gasping, panting) What the heck are you?

Venom: (Grins) We...are Venom. (Thinks for a moment) On second thought...

Thug 2: Please...

He opens his mouth wide, and lungs at them. They both scream in terror and agony as he rips them apart. The owner watches in shock as Venom continues eating them up. They both continue screaming as people outside hear them. They all look inside the store, and they look in shock. They see Venom ripping off both the thugs' heads, killing them both. He stands up, and roars loudly. He looks at the owner.

Venom: You're safe now.

Owner: You...you're Venom.

Venom: That's right. From now on, this city will be watched by me. And the criminals will know fear even more from me. You have a nice night, sir.

Venom walks to the door, and walks out of the store. Everyone watches him, and they all clap. They all know he's doing this to protect them from the scum in Gotham. He grins, and he jumps high in the air. He swings through the city. Everyone then cheers for him.

Meanwhile, back at the cave, Bruce continues looking at the screen, trying to see if he can find any weaknesses of Venom. Just then, a news report comes on the screen. He looks. It's about Venom. A newswoman, named Vicki Vale tells everyone what has happened.

Vicki Vale on screen: This is Vicki Vale, reporting live in downtown Gotham City. In front of me is a gun store, owned by a man named Josh Underwood. Just an hour ago, he was almost robbed by two thugs. But just as the robbery was happening, the black suited figure, known as Venom appears and killed the two thugs, saving Underwood's life. Here's Underwood right now.

Underwood on screen: After selling some guns to a man name Eddie Brock Jr, two thugs came into my store, and they pulled a gun on me, telling me to give them some of my guns and all of my money. Then, Venom comes in. He shot black web at them, getting rid of the gun. Then, he kills them both. And he told me this: "From now on, this city will be watched by me. And the criminals will know fear even more from me".

Vicki on screen: He actually said that?

Underwood on screen: Yes, he did. I think he really means it too.

Vicki on screen: There you have it, everyone. It looks like Venom is someone we may count for now. And here is another thing we want to know. Is Venom really a friend, or foe?

Bruce frowns as he watches this. He really needs to find Venom and stop him before everyone thinks he's a hero. Unknown to him, Barbara watched the whole thing. She even heard Eddie's name. She smiles, knowing her friend is in Gotham City. She goes out to find him, wanting to be with him all night. Little does she know, she's in for a big surprise when she finds him.


	10. Chapter 10: Hideout massacre

It is now 8:00 pm. Somewhere in Gotham, Venom swings on a rooftop. He looks inside through a glass window. He sees a lot of men inside. Some of them are wearing masks, with half of them burnt up. He knows what this means. He has found Two-Face's hideout. He grins. His face slithers back to show Eddie's face. He smirks as he looks inside. He takes out his shotgun and machine gun. He loads them up as the ooze absorbs them. The ooze makes the bullets round go unlimited ammo. He smirks more and nods.

Eddie: Alright, time to give them all a big bloodbath.

Venom: (In Eddie's mind) Right.

Venom's face slithers back over Eddie's head, taking control. He looks around and sees a car. He gets an idea. He jumps down from the rooftop and lands by the car. He hot-wires it, and drives it through the hideout, causing a big crash. Everyone inside all jump and freak out.

Man: What the heck was that?!

Venom gets out of the car, holding his weapons. He walks inside. Two men come out of a room. He fires his machine gun, killing them before they could do anything.

Man 2: Gunshots!

Venom shoots another man with his shotgun. He looks in another room. A man fires at him with his pistol. He shoots him in the chest with his shotgun. The man groans as he slams into the wall, and falls down down dead. He looks in another room, and fires his machine gun at two men. In a room upstairs, Harvey Dent, AKA, Two-Face hears the gunfire downstairs. He gets up, and takes out his gun.

Two-Face: What's going on?!

Thug: I don't know, boss! It may be Batman!

Two-Face: Go see! If it is, kill him!

He nods, and runs out of the room. Back downstairs, Venom shoots off a lock on a door. He kicks the door open. A thug runs to another door. He turns around, and fires his handgun at Venom three times. Venom grins and points his machine gun at him. He runs out of the way, but Venom shoots through the wall. The bullets hit the thug, and he falls down dead. More men fire at him, trying to stop him.

Thug: What is that thing?!

Thug 2: I don't know, but it ain't the bat!

Thug 3: (Fires his pistol at Venom) Jeez! What's he wearing?! He's not going down!

Thug: Let's get outta here! Come on!

Both of them run while the third keeps firing at Venom. He backs away and runs away. Venom points his shotgun at him.

Thug 3: We got automatic weapons-

Venom shoots him in the back. He screams as he flies towards a wall. He falls down and lays dead. Venom chuckles as he walks down the hall. He looks around and spots a power box. He opens it up. He rips out a wire and puts it in the box, electrifying it. He backs away from it as it explodes. The whole place goes dark as the lights go out. Two-Face looks around.

Two-Face: What the heck happened to the lights?!

Venom laughs as he knows they can't see in the dark. The emergency lights come on, but it only blights up the place a little.

Thug 4: I got him, right there!

He fires his shotgun at him. The bullet only gets bounced by the ooze. Venom turns around and fires his machine gun, making him go down. He starts down the hall. Two-Face locks his door and points his gun at the door. His men go to the armory, and got automatic weapons. They load them up and prepare to fight. They all run into a big room, preparing to ambush Venom. Venom walks into the room. He sees them, and opens fire on them. He takes down a few of them while the rest duck behind cover and return fire on him too. A thug runs and jumps into cover as Venom tries to shoot him.

Thug 5: Missed me!

He gets up and shoots him in the chest. To his shock, the bullets just bounce off him. He throws a smoke grenade at him. Venom catches it with his teeth, and chomps on it, breaking it and releasing the smoke. He points his shotgun at the thug, and fires. He gets shot in the face, and falls down on the floor, dead. Venom then fires his machine gun at the remaining men. After that, he sees most are dead, and some are still alive, but wounded. He leaves the wounded alive and leaves the room.

He walks down the hall, killing two more men. He walks over their bodies, looking around in each room for Two-Face. Another thug pops out of a room, and shoots his shotgun at Venom. Venom gets shot in the shoulder, but doesn't go down. Venom growls, and fires his machine gun at him. The thug gets shot in the chest two times and once in the face. He falls down dead on the floor. Venom continues onward. He passes a door. Then, another thug appears from the door, and fires his automatic gun at Venom from behind. Venom gets hit by the bullets, but they bounce off him. He turns around and fires his machine gun at the thug. The thug screams in pain as he gets shot in the hip. He falls down, wounded. Venom grins and turns back around. The thug's partner kneels down to him to check on him. He coughs weakly.

Thug 7: Bro. You're gonna be okay. Just try to hold on for a while. (Gets up and confronts Venom) Hey!

He fires his automatic gun at Venom too from behind. Venom spins around and points both of his weapons at him. He fires his machine gun at the thug. The thug groans in pain as he gets shot in the chest by the machine gun fire. Then Venom shoots him in the head with the shotgun, killing him.

Venom: Fools. No bullets in the world can kill us. Now, time to pay a visit to your boss in his office.

Venom sees the stairs that lead upstairs. He walks up the stairs. In his office, Two-Face hears him coming up the stairs, and gets ready for him. He sees the doorknob turning. He fires his gun through the door, hitting the person from behind it. He stops firing and looks at the door. He smirks, thinking he got Batman.

Two-Face: Court's up for you, Batman.

Just then, the door is kicked open. He looks, and his eyes widen as Venom comes in.

Venom: Hello, Harvey.

Two-Face: You ain't the Bat! Who are you?! What do you want?!

Venom: I want you, Two-Face. Your evil reign of justice ends tonight. Too many innocent people died because of you. Once you're gone, Harvey Dent will finally be rested in peace. You've been poisoning his mind for too long.

Two-Face: (Glares at him) Then let's find out, shall we? But without weapons.

Venom: You know, aren't you forgetting something, Harvey? Your coin.

Two-Face: Ah, yes. Let the coin decide what to do.

He takes out his coin and flips it. Venom watches. The coin lands in Harvey's hand. He looks and sees it landed on heads. He frowns.

Two-Face: Heads. You win.

Venom grins. He puts down his guns, and walks to Harley. He cracks his knuckles, just in case if he wants to fight like a man. He grabs Harvey, and pins him to the wall.

Venom: Don't worry. We may kill bad guys, but we still show mercy to those who need redemption from their mistakes and sins.

He webs him up. He turns around and leaves the room. He picks up his weapons. Just as he walks down the stairs, he hears police sirens outside. He runs to a window, and jumps through it. He laughs as he flies through the air. He lands on a rooftop and watches from there. He sees police cars stopping in front of the building. The police get out of their cars, pulling out their weapons and run to the hole. Venom grins as he slithers away to show Eddie. Eddie chuckles as he smirks at the sight. He turns and walks away.

With the police, they all walk inside. Inside, their eyes widen as they see the massive slaughter.

Police officer: What in the name of...?

They see a lot of bodies all over the place. Many are dead, while some are wounded. The police walk around the place while looking at the sight.

Police officer 2: My gosh...What happened?

Female officer: Jeez. Look at this massacre.

Just then, Commissioner Gordon and Detective Bullock comes in. Their eyes widen when they see this. Bullock covers his mouth. Gordon kneels down to one of the bodies as paramedics come in to help the wounded.

Gordon: What the heck is this?

Female officer: We don't know, sir. They've all been blew to pieces. Must be Deadshot.

Gordon: Yeah, his style, but where the heck did he go?

Bullock: Sir, these are Two-Face's men. Do you think he did this to his own men?

Gordon: I don't know. See if he's still here.

Bullock: Yes, sir.

Bullock and two officers look around the place while paramedics treat the wounded. Gordon looks at them. He shakes his head, thinking whoever did this might have went too far. Just then, Batman, Robin, and Batgirl comes in. He sees them. He nods at them. Batman looks around. Batgirl covers her mouth as she looks away from the sight all around her.

Robin: Gee whiz. Poor guys. They all never stood a chance.

Batman: Gordon, how many survived?

Gordon: Not much. Just 15. They're all being treated right now.

Batgirl: Do you know who did this?

Gordon: We don't know yet.

Bullock: (Shouts from upstairs) Sir, we found Dent! He's up here!

They all go upstairs. They see Harvey all web up to the wall. They know what this means. Venom has done it again.

Batman: Robin, help me cut him out.

Robin nods. They both walk to him, and begin cutting him down from the wall. Batgirl looks outside. She frowns as she thinks about Venom. She knows he's trying to end evil from all over the world, but she knows Bruce won't listen. He wants to try and stop him from killing more bad guys. She hopes she can try and help him.

Meanwhile, back in San Francisco, the person who's in his office watches the news in Gotham City. He sees Venom is doing his work over there. He turns around to face his top scientist, and other people in the room. He's a middle-aged man with brown hair, and he has green eyes. He's wearing a black suit with a red tie.

Man: The government has given our company a chance to prove we can make weapons. Including chemical weapons. But they only given us a week to prove it. If we don't prove it, we could lose the contract to quest labs, given how much we invested in this research. Losing the contract could bankrupt our company. I can only assume that Venom relents to our problem in someway.

Scientist: (Clears throats) Mr. Drake, as that video shown, Venom posses all the things our project hopes to create. We just learn that he has symbiote DNA in his system. Including spider DNA. A sample of his blood should be enough to complete our work. We can even create a perfect serum.

Mr. Drake smirks. He looks to his left, and sees robotic machine that can fly. The scientist follows his gaze and nods at him.

Scientist: We can program the Hunter Killers to track this DNA signature, and capture Venom.

Mr. Drake: Do it.

He turns around and looks outside. He smirks even more, knowing he will complete his work in time if he captures Venom alive.


	11. Chapter 11: Eddie and Barbara (Lemon)

The next day, Eddie walks around the city. He looks at the sky as he walks. The sun shines today. He smiles as he looks at it. Then, he hears something to his left. He looks, and sees a TV store. The TVs inside are all on, and they show a news report about what happened last night.

Newsman: In other news, a big massive gunfight happened last night. Two-Face and his men were attacked by the black suited figure known as Venom. The police reports that he has killed most of Dent's men with guns. Over 45 men were gunned down. Only 15 were wounded and left alive. And Two-Face himself has been captured and is now back in Arkham Asylum.

Eddie chuckles as he watches this. As he watches the TV, someone comes up behind, and wraps arms around him. He jumps a little. He turns around, and sees Barbara Gordon smiling at him. He smiles back.

Eddie: Barbara. Barbara Gordon.

Barbara: Eddie Brock Jr. You're a hard man to reach.

Eddie: Sorry. we just been busy lately. So, how'd you been?

Barbara: I've been good. You know, you didn't have to come all this way to see me, Eddie. After that amazing night we had back at your home, you could have just called me. (Smiles seductively at him)

Eddie: we know. But we wanted to surprise you.

Barbara: (Giggles) I love surprises. So, where are you off to?

Eddie: Well, we just finished our walk. And now, we're heading back to our apartment. You can come with us if you like.

Barbara: I think I will. And I see you're still saying you're more than one man.

Eddie: (Chuckles) We guess old habits don't die.

He holds out his hand to her. She smiles, and takes it. He takes her to his apartment. They hold hands as they enter the building. Eddie pushes the button on the elevator. The door opens. He lets Barbara go in first, and he follows in. The door closes as he pushes a button that says, "30th".

Barbara: Oh, you're staying on the top floor.

Eddie: We just like high places. And it's a great view of the city outside the window.

The elevator goes up. They both stand as they wait to make it on the floor. As they wait, Barbara looks at Eddie. She sees he has gotten more handsome than ever. She wonders if he still has a thing for her. She then remembers something she heard about him thinking having a harem.

Barbara: So, I heard you're thinking about having more than one lover. Is that true?

Eddie: Yes, it's true. We just want to have a family someday.

Barbara: You know, so do I. I'm thinking about having a husband and children one day.

He looks at her, and she looks at him. They both lean in slowly, and they kiss. They hug each other as they kiss. He pins her to the wall and kisses her more. They both breath heavily as they make out. Barbara smells his scent, and he smells hers. Her scent smells sweet. He moves his hand on her hip, and strokes it. She moans as he does. She pushes him to the wall, and kisses him more. The elevator reaches the floor. The door opens, and they see. They both smile, and walk out. She takes off her shoes and walks to his apartment door. He picks up her shoes, and follows her. He takes out his key, and unlocks the door. He opens it, and they walk in. She looks around.

Barbara: Nice place you got here, Eddie.

Eddie: Thanks. Now, where were we?

She smiles seductively at him. She jumps at him. He catches her. She kisses him again. He kisses back as he holds her. He carries her to his bedroom.

(Lemon starts)

He kisses her more as they enter the bedroom. They both make out as he lays her against the wall. She takes off his shirt. And he takes off hers, to reveal a white bra. She smiles at him, and he smiles back. They both kiss again. Then, they both fall on the floor, without removing their lips from each other. Then, they both take off both their pants. Then, he picks her up. He removes her bra, to reveal her boobs. He sucks on her nibbles. She moans loudly.

Barbara: (Moaning) Oh, yeah...Eddie...

He grabs ahold of her panties and slides them off. She also slides down his boxers.

Eddie: Ready, Barbara...?

Barbara: (Nods) Yes...put it in me...

He lifts her up. She wraps her legs around him as he inserts his penis in her vagina. She moans more as she feels him inside her. He thrusts in and out of her gently. She hugs him tight. He lays against the wall as he begins to thrust faster. She moans even loudly.

Barbara: Oh, yes! More! More! (Moaning) Eddie, don't stop! More! More!

Eddie: (Thrusting) Barbara, your insides feel so tight, and it feels so good...

Barbara: (Moans more) Yes, it feels so good!

He then takes them both to the bed, and they both fall down on the bed, with him on top of her. She lays her head on the pillow. He kisses her more as he continues thrusting inside her. She moans in his mouth. He then covers them up with the blanket as they continue making love. She is loving this moment with Eddie. He then kisses her neck, and she smiles as she moans in bless and pleasure. He holds her hand as she holds his. He thrusts harder and faster. They both moan more, and they kiss each other again. She wraps her arms around his neck tight as she kisses him. He feels he's gonna release soon.

Eddie: (Grunting, panting) Barbara, we're gonna cum...

Barbara: Don't worry...I'm on the pill...Cum inside me...

He hugs her tight as he continues thrusting in and out of her. She holds onto him tight. He then cums inside her. She holds him tighter as her nails dig deeper in his shoulders. She also cums too. After a moment of cumming, they both lay on the bed, breathing heavily.

(Lemon ends)

He hugs her gently. She pants softly. She then smiles, and kisses him on the lips. He kisses back. They both lay comfortably on the bed while they hold onto each other. She looks at him.

Barbara: Eddie, that was so amazing...I wish we could be like this forever...

Eddie: Us too, Barbara...(Kisses her cheek)

She smiles more, and kisses his cheek too. They both close their eyes and fall asleep together. Eddie smiles in his sleep, knowing his dream of having a harem will come true. Barbara dreams about having a family with Eddie. In her dream, she's sitting down on a chair, watching Eddie playing with a little boy. They both laugh together. Barbara smiles at them as she rubs her pregnant belly. Barbara smiles in her sleep as she lays on Eddie's chest.

Meanwhile, just outside of Gotham City, the scientist drives next to the sigh that says, "Welcome to Gotham City". He stops the truck. He looks around for anyone, but doesn't see anyone. He gets out of the truck, walks to the back. He opens the back doors, and releasing the flying hunter killers. They unfold their arms to reveal weapons. They all fly in the air and quietly and slowly fly towards the city. The scientist closes the doors, and watches them fly away. He nods, and walks back to the driver's door. He gets back in, starts the engine, and drives away from the city. Will the machines success in their mission of capturing Eddie and Venom?


	12. Chapter 12: Hunter killer rumble

The next day, Eddie is leaving his apartment. Barbara is still in his bedroom, sleeping. She has a big smile on her face, meaning she had a very great time last night with Eddie. He smiles at her as he leaves. He opens the door, walks out and closes it. He opens a window.

Eddie: Alright, Venom, time to go out and play.

Venom: Finally. We're glad you had fun with your girlfriend last night. Something tells me you will have some children one day.

Eddie chuckles. Venom slithers out and takes over. He stands on the ledge of the window, and jumps. He swings through the air.

Venom: Ok, now where to find our fun at?

Just then, he spots something flying towards it. He looks, and sees it's one of the hunter killers.

Venom: Uh, oh. We don't know what that thing is, but something tells us it isn't friendly.

It flies at him. He dodges it, and slams his legs at it really hard. He destroys its head, and it goes down. Everyone down below see the fight. They all move out of the way as it crashes down onto the ground. Then, Venom sees more of them coming in fast. He frowns with a snarl.

Venom: What the heck are these things?

He begins to fight with them. Everyone below watch the fight. He shoots his web at some of them, He swings them into each other, and they explode together. He jumps at one. He looks at it. Then, he slams his fist through its head. It's circuits short out, and the whole thing explodes. He jumps away from it. He continues fighting the rest.

Inside Eddie's apartment, Barbara wakes up. She yawns, and sits up. She looks to see Eddie isn't in the room with her. She figures he must have went out already. Just as she gets up from the bed, she hears something outside. She covers herself up with the blanket, and looks outside the window. Her eyes widen as she sees what's going on. She sees Venom fighting some flying robots. She watches from the window.

Back outside, Venom takes out two more of them.

Venom: These guys are really tough! And they just keep coming!

Eddie: (In mind) I know! And who do we know who has an army of flying attack bots?

Venom: No one.

Just then, something attacks him from the side of the wall of a building. He looks and sees a robot spider. He sees four of them. He hisses in anger. He jumps at them and starts tearing them apart. The flying machines open fire on him, but the bullets just bounce off of him.

Venom: The spider ones are nothing. We need to focus on the flying ones.

He finishes off the last spider machine, and goes back into fighting the flying ones. They all surround him, and open fire on him again. He grins, and growls. He shoots tons of web at them, and then, he swings them into each other. They hit each other, and they all explode. The fight is over. Venom has won. Everyone down below cheer for him. Barbara smiles, and claps for him.

Venom: (Sighs) That's the last of them.

Eddie: (In mind) Yeah. But who sent them?

Venom: Who knows? Probably someone who wants us dead or alive.

Eddie: (In mind) Maybe. Let's get out of here before more of them show up.

Venom: Good idea.

He swings away. People continue cheering for him. Barbara watches him swing away. She smiles even more. She decides to not tell Bruce and Dick that she saw the fight. That she was somewhere else when it happened. She hopes Eddie is okay out there. She picks up her clothes, gets dressed, and leaves the apartment. She locks the door for Eddie, and heads back to her home.


	13. Chapter 13: The subway station

Venom continues swinging through the city. Just then, he lands on a rooftop of a jewelry store. He looks down, and sees a masked man with a gun being on a look-out.

Venom: Hmm. What's going on over here?

Venom shoots web at the man. The web lands on his back, and he pulls him up. He screams as he flies up. Venom grabs him, and bites off his head. He drops the body, and lands on the sidewalk. He looks around for trouble. Then, the window behind him shatters, and he looks. A green figure with wings flies out of the store and flies off.

Venom: Who the heck? He sure took off in a hurry.

He then hears something. He looks to his left and sees a white van speeding off from the store. He knows who's in there. Thieves.

Venom: Not so fast.

He shoots web at the van. The web hits the back of the van, and Venom shakes the web, making the van lose control. The van crashes into a light pole. Then, the back door is kicked open. And a man in a red and yellow costume with his thugs jump out of the van and run to the subway station.

Man: Come on, move it! (Approaches the wall) This wall's coming down.

He uses the silver gauntlets on his wrists and shoots a shock wave at the wall. The wall breaks down. He and his men run to the hole. He looks behind, and sees Venom coming their way. He frowns, knowing they're gonna be dealing with Venom now. He comes to another wall, and he shoots at it, causing another hole.

Man: Don't panic, boys. It was only a matter of time before we had to deal with Venom. Let's take care of security and get some hostages!

They all enter the subway station. A security guard spots them coming in.

Guard: (Talks on his radio) We got a situation here! We need backup!

Woman on radio: Backup is on the way.

The guard runs at the thugs as the man goes up the steps. The thugs split up as three thugs deal with the guard. Just then, Venom enters the station.

Venom: Don't know who this creep is, but it's easy to follow.

He sees the guard in trouble with the thugs. He runs towards them, and he beats the thugs badly. The guard smirks as he enjoys seeing the thugs being beaten bad. He finishes them off all of them. He looks at the guard.

Guard: Not bad.

He runs off to go meet up with backup. Venom then hears more thugs upstairs. He runs up, and enters a room. A thug tries to stop him, but he gets kicked out of the window. He screams as he falls towards the street. Venom looks around, and sees two thugs beating on another guard. And another thug is hurting a civilian. He runs to the thug who is hurting the civilian. He grabs him before he could punch him more. He then punches him in the face, knocking him out. He runs to the guard. The guard fights one of them as Venom fights the other one.

Thug: Hit him where it hurts.

Venom: Oh, we will, pal.

Venom then kicks him in the private. The thug groans in pain and falls down on the floor. The guard finishes off the other one as he punches him in the face. The guard helps the civilian and takes him out of the room. Venom looks outside the room, and sees another guard fighting two more thugs. He runs to the fight. He jumps high at them. He kicks one of them really hard in the head. He goes flying towards the wall. He hits the wall and falls down out cold.

Thug: Venom's here!

The thug forgets the guard and tries to fight Venom. He tries to punch him, but he keeps dodging. Then he punches the thug in the face, knocking him down to the floor. The guard thanks him, and runs off. Venom then jumps on one of the pillars and hangs onto it. Then, the man in the costume appears, and looks at Venom.

Venom: So you must be carpet man. Patting Pete. Mister triple pie? Oh, we've got it. The curtain.

Man: I'm the Shocker. I'd tell you not to forget it, but you won't be here long enough to worry about that. Now say goodbye to mister bystander, sucker.

Venom frowns at this. He looks around, and sees a civilian standing below him. He looks back at Shocker as his gauntlets glow. He thrusts his arms backwards, and thrusts them forward, sending a blast wave at Venom. Venom jumps off the pillar in time as the blast hits the pillar. The blast damages the pillar badly, and it's about to fall on the civilian, who's talking on his cell phone, not noticing the pillar. Venom jumps down by him, and picks him up.

Civilian: (Screams) Help! What's going on?!

Venom: You really need to pay more attention of your surroundings.

He takes him to a safe distance from the pillar. He puts him down. He looks back at the pillar and sees it coming down on the floor. It crashes down, causing the place to shake.

Civilian: (Sighs in relief) Thank you. I thought I was a goner.

Venom: No problem. Just be more careful next time.

The civilian runs off to safely. Four more thugs come out of nowhere and ambush him. He chuckles, knowing he can beat them no problem. He shoots web at one of them, and swings him to the wall. He hits his back against the wall. Venom then kicks one of them in the chest, sends him flying. The last two throw punches at him, trying to hit him. He keeps dodging their attacks. Then, he spin kicks them in their faces. They both fall down on the floor. One is knocked out while the other is still awake. He slowly pulls out a knife as he gets back up.

Thug: I'm taking you out.

Venom grins as he looks at him. The thug charges at him, but Venom grabs him by the throat. He lifts him up. He grins at him, and opens his mouth wide. The thug's eyes widen as he knows what Venom is gonna do. He screams as Venom lunges at him, biting off his head. He drops the body. He then hears some more fighting somewhere in the station. He follows the noise and sees a whole bunch of thugs fighting two more security guards.

Guard: Freeze!

Thug: You ain't taking us in!

A guard punches one in the face. Venom runs in and joins. The thugs forget the guards as they all run at Venom. The guards watch as Venom starts tearing the thugs apart with his bare hands. He throws one thug out of the room, and he lands on his chest. Another thug tries to get away, but Venom grabs him by the shoulders.

Venom: Hey, come here. Where do you think you're going?

He pulls him back inside and throws him at the wall. A thug on the floor tries to crawl out of the room, but Venom grabs him by his leg.

Venom: Hey, get over here! Come here!

Thug 2: Oh, no!

He pulls him back as he grabs another thug by the throat. He throws him at a window, and falls down to the street. He screams as he falls. Venom then throws the thug he has by the leg, and he hits some payphones.

Venom: See ya later, buddy. (Grabs two more thugs) Come here!

They both scream as they struggle to get free. He throws them both high in the air. They both yell as they get thrown in the air. They both land on tables, and they both crushed them. They both groan in pain as they hurt their backs. Venom laughs at this. He grabs another thug and throws him out the window. He screams as he falls. He kicks the last thug in the chin, and he falls down on the floor out cold. The guards smirk at him, and they both leave. Venom webs up the injured thugs.

Venom: That's the last of the goons. (Hears running) Uh, oh. Someone's coming. Better hide and let him think I'm gone.

Venom jumps on in the ceiling. Shocker comes in view. He looks at the area, and frowns angrily.

Shocker: That freak has made a mess of things. I got a score to settle now.

Venom watches as Shocker blasts a big hole in the floor.

Shocker: Come on, boys! Let's get outta here!

His remaining thugs follow him as they all jump down the hole. Shocker jumps down last. Venom grins as he looks at this.

Eddie in mind: Looks like Shocker is making us follow him into the sewers.

Venom: Yep. Let's go have some fun.

Venom rushes at the hole. He looks down, and jumps down in it.


	14. Chapter 14: Showdown in sewers

In the sewers, Shocker tells to his men.

Shocker: Alright, listen up. Venom is gonna be right behind us. When he gets down here, ambush him. There's no way we're giving up a big score like this to an ugly black freak!

He runs out a door. The door closes, and one of his men takes out the key. Just then, Venom lands down in the sewers. He looks around. And two men run at him.

Venom: Looks like the welcome wagon's already here.

He waits for them to come at him, and he fights them. He beats them easily by slamming them against the wall. He cracks his knuckles as he walks. The man that has the key takes out a gun, and fires at him. The bullets bounce off Venom's chest.

Thug: What the heck?!

Venom: (Chuckles) Bullets can't hurt us, butthole.

He jumps at him, and slams him against a gate door. He punches him in the face rapidly. And then, he snaps his neck. He takes the key, and unlocks the door. He looks around, and sees running water. He crawls on the ceiling.

Eddie: Good idea. There's no way I'm walking in that crap.

Venom: Yep.

He continues crawling on the wall to find another door. He sees another door on the side. He lands on the ledge and walks to the door. He opens it, and looks. He's in a hallway. He walks in. Just then, two more men ambush him. They try to fight him, but he beats them both easily. He comes around a corner, and he comes to a big room, where a sewer pipe is opened. The pipe is above water with a grate. A thug is by a value, and Venom sees Shocker inside the pipe. He sees Venom coming in.

Shocker: It's time to stop that freak! Stu, make it happen!

Stu: I'm on it, boss.

Shocker runs into the pipe, and disappears from sight. Stu turns the value. After he turns it, something opens from inside the pipe, and running water comes out of it. The grate gate below it closes up, and then electric wires then electrifying the water. Stu then pulls the value, breaking it off the switch. He runs off with the value to another room. Venom sees this.

Eddie: He's got the value for that switch! We need to get that back if we want to turn off the water!

Venom: Right.

Thug: Black Spider is here!

Three thugs runs at him. Venom chuckles. He then webs up two of them to the wall. The third then starts punching at him. Venom lets him as he doesn't feel any pain from the punches. Then, he grabs his hand, and punches him in the chest. He sends him flying down the water. He screams as he falls down into the water. He lands in the water with a splash, and electricity zaps all around the water. The thug screams in agony as he gets electrocuted. Venom laughs and walks away. He walks into the next room. He looks around for Stu.

Venom: Here, boy. Come on. (Whistles)

He looks around. Two more thugs come out of hiding, and ambush him. He just punches them both hard in their faces, and send them at a wall. Stu then comes out with a gun. He cocks it, and fires at him. The bullets hit him in the back of his head. He decides to act. He falls down on his chest and pretends to be dead. Stu buys it. He laughs as he looks at Venom.

Stu: Gotcha, mothercrudder! (Takes out a radio) I got him, boss! I got him!

Shocker on radio: Good work, Stu!

Just then, Venom gets up and grabs him by the throat. He chokes. And then, he lifts him up. The value drops down. Venom grins, and opens his mouth wide. Stu screams in terror, knowing what Venom is going to do. Venom roars, and chops on Stu's face. He bites off his face, killing him. He drops the body on the floor. The body's face is all bloody with its face chewed up. He picks up the radio.

Venom: Stu's not at the radio right now, sir. Now, I'm coming for you.

He drops the radio and steps on it. He breaks it. Then he picks up the value and walks out of the room. He walks to the switch and puts the value back on. He turns it and turns off the water. The running water stops. Venom nods and jumps at the pipe. He walks into it, and finds a hole. He climbs through it, and looks around. He finds another hallway. He walks down it. Just then, he comes to a water path. He jumps down into it. He sees it leads to another big room. He follows the path, and he enters the room. But then, the big door closes on him from behind. He looks, and looks around. Then, a whole bunch of thugs come out of hiding. They all stand in front of Venom. Venom grins as he cracks his knuckles. They all run at him. One sneaks up behind him, but he elbows him in the stomach, and kicks him down. Then, he kicks three thugs in their faces hard. They all fall down on the water floor. Venom then slams his foot down on the downed thug, crushing his face. He continues fighting the thugs. One tries to grab him by his arm, but he does it. He grabs his arm and twists it. He kicks another thug in the chest, sends him flying in the water. He flips the thug by the arm, kicks him in the back.

Eddie: Oh, yeah! We're showing them!

Two more thugs charge at him. He kicks them in their faces.

Thug: You aren't so tough!

Venom then kicks him in the face, sending him spinning and down over a ledge. A thug comes in with a electric rod. He tries to shock Venom, but he grabs the rod from his hand, and swings it at the thug. The thug screams as he gets shocked. He uses it on the other thugs several times. Some of them felt in the water, and getting fried from the shock. Then, he stabs the rod into a thug's face, killing him. He falls down. Another thug charges him. He flips him over, and kicks him in the head, knocking him out. A couple of thugs try to hit him with their rods, but he grabs them by their throats and breaks their necks. He then kicks another thug in the chest, sends him flying over the ledge. He screams as he falls. He lands down on the floor by the other thug who fell too. He looks at the remaining thugs. They all still try to take him down. He just webs them up to the wall. The last one charges at him, and punches him. Venom grabs him by the neck, and flips him up. He holds him like that for a few seconds, and then, he slams him down on his back. He gets back up, and looks at the downed thugs and bodies. He grins at this.

Venom: Outstanding. We just took out another large of bad guys.

Eddie: (Laughs) We sure did.

Venom sees a key on one of the thugs. He picks it up. He looks around, and sees a door.

Venom: Ok. Now it's time for us to get out of this sewer.

He jumps at the door. And he unlocks it. He opens the door and looks inside. He sees Shocker looking at a wall. Shocker then thrusts his hands forward, sending a blast wave at the wall. The wall blows, making a hole. He runs into the hole.

Venom: Shocker! He's heading into the subway tunnels! We have to stop him fast!

He runs into the hole and after Shocker.


	15. Chapter 15: Venom vs Shocker

Venom reaches the end of the line. He arrives at a separate area of subway tunnels. He looks around for Shocker, but doesn't see him anywhere.

Venom: We gotta give him credit. Shocker is a fast runner.

Eddie: Yeah, he is.

Venom looks ahead, and he sees something coming at him fast.

Both: Holy!

Venom jumps out of the way and lands on the second track. It's a blast of shock-wave, coming down the tunnel like a train. Venom looks at it as it disappears. He shakes his head and looks down in the second tunnel.

Venom: Come on, Shock. You know we can't let you run along down here without a ticket.

From down the tunnel, he can hear Shocker panting in frustration.

Shocker from down tunnel: That's it, black freak. You've been in my nose long enough. I'm gonna finish you once and for all!

Shocker sends another shock-wave at Venom. Venom jumps onto the third track as the wave goes down the tunnel and disappears. Venom cracks his neck, and prepares to try to get through the tunnels without getting hit by the shock-wave. He runs down the third tunnel. Shocker appears far ahead and blasts a shock-wave at him. Venom looks around fast, and finds a opened vent. He jumps in it. The shock-wave pasts him.

Shocker: Time to rock n roll, black freak!

Venom shakes his head from that remark. He crawls through the vents to make his way to where Shocker is at. Shocker looks down the tunnel for Venom, but doesn't see him.

Shocker: Aw, what's wrong, Venom? Too scared to come out of hiding?

Venom hisses in anger. He looks ahead and sees a vent that leads to the front. He crawls faster, and slams into the vent, breaking it open. Shocker sees him. He turns and runs down another tunnel. Venom comes out of the vent, and watches as Shocker shoots a wave at the ceiling, making rocks come down onto the tunnel, blocking the way.

Eddie: Dang it! That coward doesn't want to fight. He knows we're gonna beat him.

Venom: Yeah, he does.

He looks around for another way to get there. He sees a lever. He walks to it, and pulls it. He watches a train running down the track, revealing a door. He grins, and walks to the door. He walks up some stairs, and he sees he has found another water path with running water. He shakes his head, not wanting to get into the water. He crawls on the ceiling. Ahead, he sees another door. He shakes his head, thinking that some thugs built this to make a getaway from the cops. He jumps at the door, and walks down the steps. He finds another tunnel. He looks to his right, and sees the collapsed tunnel. He nods, knowing he's on the right path. He looks around, and spots a gate door to his left. It's beside a big metal door in the middle of the tunnel. He walks to the gate, and opens it. He walks around the corner, and opens another gate door. He's now in a big room, where a couple of train cars are in. He looks up, and sees Shocker on top of one of them.

Shocker: (Panting) Come on, freak. You need to learn a lesson, and Shocker's school of hard knocks is now open.

Venom: (Chuckles) Give us a break, Shocker. We can't believe you have any class let along with a lot of schoolwork.

The fight begins. Venom jumps in the air as Shocker tries to hit him with a wave. Venom then kicks him in the chest, sending him flying down on the floor. He gets back up, and shoots three waves at Venom, but he dodges them. Then, Shocker forms a tornado, trying to get Venom by pulling him in. Venom gets pulled a few feet, but he holds on as he stands his ground. He then gets dizzy and the tornado stops. As he does, Venom runs up to him and punches him in the face twice. He snaps out of it, and blasts the floor, creating rumbling. Venom jumps away.

Shocker: After this, you'll be nothing more than a pile of pain.

Venom: We'll see about that.

The fight continues on for ten minutes. Shocker is losing the fight. He continues trying to blast Venom with his waves, but he keeps dodging them. Shocker glares at him.

Shocker: Time to rock n roll!

He makes another tornado. Venom tries to hold his ground, but he was too close. And he gets blasted backward. As he does, he hits some oxygen tanks. He looks at them, and gets an idea. He looks at Shocker, and sees he's dizzy again. He grins as he gets back up. He picks up one of the tanks and aims it at Shocker.

Venom: Hey, Shock!

Shocker looks at him as he tries to shake off the dizziness. His eyes widen as he sees the tank aiming at him.

Venom: You don't look so good. Maybe have some oxygen. (Smirks)

He tightens his fist and slams it on the value of the tank, breaking it off. Steam comes out of it as it flies towards Shocker. He yells and tries to move out of the way, but it hits him in the chest hard. He groans as it pushes him towards the wall. He hits the wall hard. Venom grins widely at this. Shocker struggles to get back up. Venom then charges at him. He roars as he throws his fist at him. He punches him in the face hard. He hits the wall and bounces off the wall and lands on the floor. He lays on his back, groaning in pain. His gauntlets are short-circuiting as they spark. Venom grins as he walks towards him.

Venom: Looks like we win, Shocker. You've lost, and your loot. Hmm. Now that we remember, looks like your flying friend's getting your share of the loot too. Where'd he get off to anyway? (Picks him up) Tell us now.

Shocker: (Panting, groans) If I don't get mine, Vulture isn't getting his. He has workshop set up, up in the old clock tower, by the Gotham City Police Station.

Venom: (Drops him) Vulture, huh? Thanks, Shockers. Give our regards to our fans in the slammer.

He webs up Shocker by his arms and legs, and ties him up with it. He pulls the web and leaves him all tied up while hanging from the ceiling. Venom then leaves to go to the clock tower to deal with the flying villain, Vulture.


	16. Chapter 16: Vulture's lair

Venom arrives at the old clock tower. He enters from the first floor, and looks around.

Venom: This is some nest.

He walks through the hall to make his way to the top of the tower. He finds a set of stairs. He looks up and sees it goes a long way up. He runs up the stairs. Just then, a grenade is thrown down at him. He jumps out of the way as it explodes.

Vulture: I hope this is a warm welcome for you, insect!

More grenades are thrown down on Venom.

Eddie: Look out! That crazy guy is throwing grenades at us!

Venom: Don't worry, we got this.

He keeps dodging grenades as they explode. Venom also comes across bombs attached to the walls. They detonate as he got too close to them. He manages to move out of the way before the blasts got him. Just then, machine spiders appear out of nowhere. They jump at him. One touches him, and it starts to blow. He kicks it away before it explodes. He runs very fast up the stairs as he avoids the explosives. Just then, he sees someone up above. It's Vulture. He looks down at Venom.

Vulture: You've becoming like a thorn in my side! Today, you die, Venom!

He throws a heavy explosive at the wooden pillars, and it blows. He flies up high as it explodes, creating a big fire. Venom sees this.

Venom: Ah! There's no way we can get through there without getting burnt!

Eddie: Well, maybe there's a vent nearby or something. Look around.

Venom looks around the walls, and he spots a vent by the left. He walks to it, and gets in. He crawls through the vents as he he hears the fire spreading throughout the building. He knows he needs to hurry before the building burns down. He rapidly crawls through the vents and goes up. As he does, he hears Vulture laughing, thinking he has won. Venom peaks through one of the vents, and sees Vulture flying up into the tower above. He continues crawling through the vents. He goes really high. He comes out of one of the vents, and doesn't see the fire anymore. He looks down below, and sees the fire way down below. He knows he has to hurry. He looks up, and sees the bell.

Venom: That's one heck of a doorbell Vulture's got.

He shoots web up, and approaches the hatch above. He zips through the hatch, and looks around.

Venom: Must be really difficult to get supplies up here.

He then spots Vulture standing in front of a table, looking at some machines on it. Vulture then sees Venom.

Vulture: Ah, pest! Why can't you just leave me in peace?!

Vulture then grabs a small bag of jewelry, and flies up. He smashes through the clock window, and flies off. Venom jumps on a pipe.

Venom: You'll be left in peace once you're behind bars!

He jumps through the broken window, and chases after Vulture.


	17. Chapter 17: Air duel with Vulture

Venom swings away from the clock tower, and starts chasing after Vulture. Vulture tries to go faster. As he chases him, rain is coming down onto the city hard.

Venom: Hey, Vulture! Didn't your mother ever tell you that stealing is wrong?

Vulture: You're too much, black insect! These gems are insured. The only injury to party here is you in a moment!

Eddie: Venom, we can't let him get away!

Venom: We won't let him.

He continues swinging after Vulture. Vulture then fires some kind of feather blades at Venom. Venom dodges them quick. Vulture gets annoyed by this, and he looks around to stop him. He then spots a billboard sign. He smirks as he gets an idea. He fires his feathers blade at it, breaking the legs.

Vulture: That should slow the pest down. What's it gonna be, Venom? A few jewels, or innocent lives?

Venom: (Growls) You just can't leave people alone, can you? We'll settle with him after we stop that sign from collapsing.

He lands on the building, and shoots black web at the broken legs. The web holds them tight to keep the sign from falling down below. He grins, and continues going after Vulture. Vulture looks behind, and sees Venom still coming. He grunts in anger. He then sees a water tower. He fires his blades at it, breaking the legs on it too.

Vulture: Those people down there look really thirsty, Venom. Why don't I sell them a drink?

Venom: We think the folks down there are already having enough water, don't you think?

He lands on the building, and starts webbing up the legs of the water tower. The tower cracks as it's about to tilt, but the web stops it just in time. He cracks his knuckles, and jumps high in the air. He swings after Vulture again. Vulture turns around, and gets kicked in the back by Venom. He yells in pain. Venom laughs as he finally gets a hit at Vulture. Vulture yells in frustration. He looks around, and sees the Wayne building ahead. He decides to fight Venom there.

Vulture: Alright, Venom! Let's settle this once and for all!

Venom: With pleasure, Vulture! Just slow down, and we'll make this quick painful for you.

They head for Wayne Enterprises. The rain continues coming down as thunder strikes in the skies. Venom tries to strike at Vulture, but he flies fast to dodge.

Vulture: You will never get me, Venom! Shocker may have failed, but I will finish you myself!

Venom: We'll see about that, Vulture.

He shoots web at Vulture, trying to get his wings. Vulture dodges the web too. As he does, Venom then jumps high and slams into Vulture. He claws his wings.

Vulture: (Screams) My beautiful wings!

He is forced to land on the building. Venom smirks as he lands by Vulture. He cracks his knuckles again, and jumps at Vulture. He rapidly punches him in the face hard. He yells in pain as he gets beaten up. He then knocks Venom off of him, and flies back up in the air. Venom growls, and goes after him.

Vulture: You're gonna have do better than that, Venom!

Venom: Oh, we will, Vulture!

Vulture then uses his speed to hit Venom. He gets hit hard. Venom shakes it off and continues swinging.

Eddie: Dang! That really hurt!

Venom: Yeah. We can't take another hit like that again. We need to stop him now.

As the fight continues, people down below the street look up and see the fight. They all watch. Venom swings faster towards Vulture, and claws his wings again. Vulture screams again, and goes back to land on the building again. Venom laughs, and lands on the building too. He runs at Vulture, and tackles him to the ground. He breaks his wings to keep him from flying. Vulture screams in agony as Venom breaks his wings, and beats him to death. He finishes, and looks at Vulture. Vulture is all bloody, and hurt bad, but still alive. He kneels down to him, and takes the bag of jewels.

Venom: Now Vulture, you can't go around and take things that don't belong to you. What kind of thing like this does this to youngsters out there?

Eddie: (Chuckles) That's a good one there.

Venom then webs up Vulture, and hangs him up by his legs. He leaves the bag under him. He leaves as the police are coming on the roof. The police open the door, and find him. An officer walks to him, and picks up the bag.

Police officer: (Chuckles, to Vulture) Come on, old timer. Wouldn't want you to fall before we book you, right? (Laughs)

He spins him around, and Vulture groans in pain as he's still hurting. Down below, Venom swings around the city while he leaves the area. The people see him, and cheer. Venom grins as he gives them all thumbs up. He arrives back at his apartment. He looks around, and doesn't see Barbara. He sighs, and then turns back into Eddie.

Eddie: Well, that was a very tiring day for both of us.

Venom: Yeah, it has. So, what do you wanna do now?

Eddie: Well, I think we know someone out there who can ease our tiring day.

Venom: And who's that?

Eddie: A certain flower woman who loves to have men to seduce her.

Venom: Ah, Poison Ivy.

Eddie: Yep. And luckily, I know where her lair is.

He leaves the apartment to go find Ivy. Meanwhile, back in the Bat Cave, Bruce is watching the monitor. He sees Venom has been busy. He has defeated many thugs today, and two evil villains. Many thugs still alive, some died. And both villains captured and arrested. Barbara comes down with a smile on her face. Dick sees her.

Dick: Wow, Barbara. You look really happy. Did something happened?

Barbara: Well, let's just say I ran into an old friend, and had a great time.

Dick: Oh, really? With who?

Barbara: Eddie Brock Jr.

Dick: Oh, him. I haven't seen him in a while. How has he been doing?

Barbara: He's been good. He's still hurting over the death of his parents though, but he's hanging in there.

Bruce hears her, and gets an idea. Maybe Brock knows where Venom is. He can find him, and tell him to give him answers of Venom's whereabouts.


	18. Chapter 18: Eddie and Poison Ivy (Lemon)

Eddie walks to an old abandoned greenhouse just outside of Gotham City. He smiles, knowing who lives here. He looks around for anyone, and doesn't see anyone. He smiles more, and walks inside. As he does, he sees vines and plants everywhere. Venom decides to leave him be with his favorite plant lady.

Eddie: Pamela? Pamela, it's me, Eddie. Can you hear me?

As he walks in further, the vines begin to move. They move towards him. He doesn't see them as he walks. Just then, they grab ahold of his legs. He looks down, and they pull him down. He grunts as he hits the floor. The vines begin to pull him somewhere. He chuckles, knowing who they're bringing him too. He just crosses his arms as he gets dragged through the floor. Then, he comes into an office room, which is now a bedroom. The vines hang him upside. He looks around, and then, coming out from behind bed curtains, is Pamela Isley, AKA Poison Ivy. She sees Eddie, and smiles at him with her red lips. She gets up from the bed, and walks to him.

Pamela: Eddie. You're here again.

Eddie: Yeah, we had a long and hard day. We beat two villains today, and now, we want to take our minds off of things.

Pamela: (Giggles) So, you decided to come here after a hard day's work to...make love to me? (Winks at him)

Eddie: (Smiles, chuckles) Yep. We know you had a good time with us the last time we were here. And we know you want to do another love making again.

Pamela: (Smiles back) I sure did. You were really amazing that night, Eddie. But first, I must get you down. (To Vines) Babies, put down daddy. Mommy wants him.

The vines put Eddie down gently. He walks to her. He touches her cheek, and they both smile at each other. He kisses her on the lips. She kisses back as she hugs him. He hugs her back as he kisses her neck. She moans from that. He smiles as he continues. He holds her hand as he continues kissing her neck.

(Lemon starts)

She then walks back to the bed, and decides to give him a show. He watches her as she removes her green outfit. He sits down on a chair, and continues watching her. He smiles as she touches herself. She touches her breasts and massages them. She moans lightly as she massages. He pants as he feels his penis getting hard. He continues watching her show.

Eddie: Pam, you're really doing a great show for me.

Pamela: (Smiles I'm glad you're enjoying it.

She then puts her finger in her vagina. She moans more as he pleasures herself. Eddie exhales as he tightens his fists. Pamela pants heavily as she continues. She stops, and sees how wet she is. She puts her finger in her mouth, tasting herself. She looks at Eddie, and smiles seductively at him. She tells him to come here. He smiles, and gets up. He begins to take off his clothes. She smiles more as she sees his hard penis. He walks to her. He lays down on the bed, and she lays on him. They both kiss each other again. She then lowers herself down to his penis. She then sucks on it. He pants and moans in pleasure as he feels her tongue.

Eddie: (Panting) Pam...

She continues sucking on it as they hold hands together. She stops and starts licking his chest. He rolls, and gets on top of him. He begins sucking on her breasts. She moans in pleasure as he sucks on them. He continues sucking on them as he then lowers himself to her vagina. He holds her legs together as he licks her vagina. She moans loudly as she feels him licking her vagina. She holds onto the bed sheets tight.

Pamela: Eddie...(Moans) Eddie, I can't take it anymore. Please...put it in me...

Eddie looks at her, and smiles. He then inserts his penis in her vagina. She moans as he thrusts in her. He pants heavily as he continues thrusting her.

Eddie: Pam...it feels good...

Pamela: (Moaning as she hugs him tight) It feels so good! Yes!

She continues moaning loudly as he thrusts in her. He feels him about to release in her. Her breasts bounce up and down from the thrusting. She keeps him from pulling out by using her legs. She wants him to come inside her. They both smile at each other as he is about to come. He grunts as he releases inside her. She moans as she comes too. Eddie breaths heavily as he lays on top of her. She pants heavily too as they kiss again. He stays inside her as he hugs her. She hugs him back.

Pamela: I love you, Eddie...

Eddie: I love you too, Pam...

They both close their eyes, and fall asleep together on the bed. The bed curtains close as the vines release them.

(Lemon ends)

The moons shines from the window as the couple sleep together on the bed. Eddie knows he will get busy again soon after this night, but right now, he doesn't care. He only cares about the women he loves the most, and keeping them all safe from harm. When he brings them together, they will be part of his family, and he will love them all forever.


	19. Chapter 19: Scorpion's rampage

The next night, in San Francisco, Mr. Drake and his doctor are in a room, next to an image map monitor.

Scientist: We have a problem, sir. Our systems are detecting two distinct targets in Gotham City. Both gene signatures resembles Venom's.

He turns on the image, and a map of Gotham City appears on the monitor. On it, two red dots are moving around in the city. One of them is Venom, but the other is unknown.

Scientist: Take a look at this map. As you can see, each target is unique, but both have characteristic of arachnid DNA.

Drake: We don't have time for dangle. Have the HKs force both targets into the same area. Once they're together, capturing both subjects shouldn't be a problem. Am I making myself clear?

Scientist: Yes, sir.

Meanwhile, back in Gotham, in the sewers, a humanoid man in some kind of scorpion suit is running through the sewer. Just then, he comes to a ledge. He stops in time, and looks down. He sees it's a long drop down to the water below. He turns around, and sees the spider robots coming after him.

Man: Spiders! Spiders everywhere.

He walks back a little. He runs, and leaps to the other side. He grabs onto the other ledge. He struggles a little, but he climbs up and makes it. He sits down on the ledge, and watches the spiders reach the ledge. One of them walks too close to the ledge, and falls down. It screeches as it falls. The man laughs as his metal tail wags around.

Man: Go back to your masters.

The spiders look at him, and then, one of them shoots a hook at the wall on the other side. It passes the man and hits the wall. He looks, and stands up as the spiders shoot hooks too. His eyes widen, knowing what they're gonna do.

Man: No! No! NO!

He turns, and runs down the tunnel as the spiders fly towards the wall. They retract their hooks, and continue chasing after the man down the tunnel.

Meanwhile, in an elevator, Eddie is inside. He is heading to the subway station to get a report of the damage and fight between Venom and Shocker. He had a great time with Pamela last night and in the morning.

Eddie: It's gonna be weird going back to the subway station after our battle with Shocker. Still, making a report of the repairs is easy money, so I can't really complain.

Just then, the elevator shakes. He falls down. He looks around as he gets back up.

Eddie: Easy money? When do I learn to keep my mouth shut? Venom, time to play again.

Venom: Goodly.

Venom takes over. He opens the elevator doors, and leaps out of the elevator. He arrives in the parking garage in the station. He lands by a manhole cover. Then, the man pops out of the manhole with the robot spiders behind him. One of them lands by Venom. He looks, and it screeches at him. Venom roars at it, and punches it away. It hits the wall hard, and breaks. Venom sees the man. He's being attacked by the spiders.

Venom: Hmm. This guy's looks like he's trouble. But we'd better help him out.

He runs to the man, and helps him fight the spiders.

Man: Get off me! Get off me!

Venom shoots web at one of them, trapping it in web. He slams into it, destroying it. He looks around, and sees there are 27 of them. He knows one thing in his mind. This is gonna get wild. He charges in on them, and beats them while tearing them apart. The man also fights them too. They move up levels in the garage.

Venom: Hey, killbot 5,000, let's dance!

Venom rapidly punches one of them, and punches off its head. The spiders crawl up the walls while trying to dodge Venom's attack moves. He shoots his web again, and traps another one by sticking it to the wall. The man gets hit by one of the spiders' lasers.

Man: Someday, I'll be free!

They make it to the level where the subway station is at. So far, there's only five spiders left. Venom and the man tag team on the spiders. As they fight, a spider blasts fire at Venom. It hits his arm a little. He roars in pain, as part of Eddie's arm skin is revealed.

Eddie in mind: Oh, crap! That's gonna leave a big mark!

Venom glares at the spider, and he grabs it. He rips it in half. The man uses his tail to stab one of the spiders, and destroys it. He throws the destroyed spider away, and kicks another one away hard. Venom jumps up in the air, and kicks both his feet at one of them. He smashes it to pieces. After that, he looks around, and spots a car. He runs to it, and picks it up. He aims it at the spider, and throws it at it. The spider sees it, but doesn't move out of the way in time. The car hits it, creating an explosion. The spider blows up. The last one approaches the man, but the man sees it, and he punches it hard, causing to break apart. Venom sees that is the last of them. He sees the garage door leading to the station. He walks to the door, and uses his strength to lift up the door. The man watches this, and frowns at Venom as he holds up the door.

Venom: That was tough. (Looks at the man) So, judging from that suit you're wearing, you probably call yourself Scorpion, right? So, what's your story? Stung by a radioactive scorpion or something?

Scorpion: Keep away from me!

Venom: Whoa. Hey, buddy, we're just-

Scorpion charges at him. He tackles him through the door. Venom rolls away from him, and they both stand up.

Scorpion: You're with them! I can tell. (Points at him) I can tell.

Venom: Uh, hello? They were attacking us too. You didn't see that?

Scorpion: Shut up!

He runs to the closed fence gate that leads in the station. Venom follows him. They both stop by it. As they do, Venom turns around, and sees another robot spider. Scorpion then swings his tail at Venom, hitting him. Venom groans as he lands on the ground.

Scorpion: Will I destroy you? Yes! I will!

He turns around, and swings his tail at the fence gate, making a big hole in it. He runs through the hole, and enter the station, yelling "Freedom!" Venom gets up as he cracks his neck.

Eddie in mind: Well, that was plain rude.

Venom: Tell me about it. We aren't done here, Scorpion.

Venom chases after him. As he does, the spider follows too. Venom is catching up to him as they run into the main hall lobby of the station. The whole place is still under repair from the last battle between Venom and Shocker.

Venom: Let's talk about this, Scorpion! You need help.

Scorpion: Talk? No. No talking. You can't take me back!

Venom: I wouldn't even know where to take you back to.

They both circle each other as they get ready to fight. Venom charges in first. He jump kicks Scorpion in the chest, sending him flying. He jumps at him, but Scorpion moves out of the way. Scorpion just jumps around while using his tail's laser to blast at Venom. Venom dodges the blasts. Scorpion jumps on the wall, and his tail makes a big light. Venom's eyes widen as he knows what's gonna happen. He runs behind cover as Scorpion fires a big blast. It misses Venom, but it hits the area where the robot spider is at. It gets hit by the blast, and it hits the wall, getting broke. Venom jumps up in the air, and shoots web at Scorpion. He pulls, and yanks Scorpion away from the wall. He grabs him, and punches him.

Venom: (Sniffs) Yuck! Have you've been running in the sewers?

Scorpion: Shut up! Shut up!

Scorpion uses his legs to kick Venom away from him. Venom glares at him.

Venom: You need to stop this now, Scorpion! We're not gonna hurt you!

Scorpion: Lies! All lies! You're also working with him!

Venom: Him? Who's him?

Scorpion ignores the question, and runs at him. Venom charges too, and they continue the fight. Scorpion wraps his tail around Venom, and holds him. He punches him in the face, but Venom breaks free, and punches him back. He roars at him, and rapidly punches him. Scorpion tries to fight back, but Venom is not letting him as he continues beating him like an angry animal. He makes one final blow, and kicks Scorpion in the face. Scorpion flies backwards, and lands on the ground with a loud thud. Scorpion becomes unconscious. Venom chuckles, and walks towards him. He grabs him, and lifts him up. He grins, and opens his mouth wide, preparing to eat him.

Eddie in mind: No! Stop! Don't eat him!

Venom: What? Why?

Eddie in mind: Something tells me that Scorpion is not in his right mind right now. That's probably why he attacked us. He really needs help.

Venom looks at Scorpion, and drops him. Venom goes back inside Eddie. Eddie looks at Scorpion, who is still unconscious on the ground.

Eddie: We don't know who did all of this to you, pal. But don't worry, we'll get you to the hospital.

Eddie looks around, and spots the destroyed spider. He walks to it, and picks it up. He looks at it as he examines it.

Eddie: Hey, these things attacked us before. I wonder who's after us.

As he continues examining it, Scorpion suddenly wakes up. He gets up, and runs off without Eddie noticing. He didn't even care who Venom was. He runs through the exit. Eddie puts down the spider, and turns to see Scorpion gone.

Eddie: Scorpion? He disappeared. I feel bad for him, but I can't help hoping we've seen the last of him.

Venom in mind: Me too. Something tells me we're gonna run into him again someday.

Eddie gets up, and does his job for the report. He also thinks about what Scorpion said. Who was he talking about? Something tells Eddie and Venom that they're both gonna find out soon.

 _DONE! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and fight. Review and comment._


	20. Chapter 20: Venom vs Justice League

After getting his report and money on the station, Eddie and Venom decided to back out to see what's going on in the city right now. Right now, Venom climbs up a building. He lands on the roof, looking at the city. He grins, knowing that the City is well protected by him.

Eddie: That's the second time those machines attacked us. Who could be after us?

Venom: That's a good question. We'll find out soon. And when we do, we'll make sure they won't bother us ever again.

Eddie nods. Just then, they both hear children yelling down below. Venom looks down, and he sees two little kids running after their ball in the street. And a truck is coming. Venom jumps down, and swings. The children continue running after the ball, not noticing the truck coming. As they got into the road, the truck driver sees them, and he honks his horn as he tries to stop the truck. Then Venom swings in, and grabs the two kids. The truck driver sees this, and sighs in relief. Venom swings down on the sidewalk, and gently puts down the kids. He looks at them as he pats their heads.

Venom: Hey, kids, no playing in the streets.

Both: Yes, Mr. Venom.

Venom: See ya.

He jumps in the air, and swings away.

Woman: You rock, Venom!

Venom grins after hearing that. He continues swinging through the city. As he swings, Batman is watching him from a rooftop. With him, are his teammates, the Justice League. Superman walks beside him.

Superman: Is that him?

Batman: Yes.

Flash: I don't see why we need to stop him, Bats. All he's been doing is stopping villains. And he just saved those kids down there.

Batman: Flash, he's been killing off criminals. We never kill anyone. Sooner or later, he's gonna kill innocent people next. We have to stop him now.

Green Lantern: He's right. Come on, let's follow him. Maybe we can try and cut him off.

They follow him. As they do, Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl frown as they follow the group. They've seen what Venom has done. They think what he's doing to earth is good. Bringing ends to criminal life, and bringing peace to the world. With Venom, he lands on a big rooftop, and looks at the city again. He cracks his neck a little.

Eddie in mind: It feels good to pop your neck like that.

Venom: Yeah, it does. (Senses something) Wait.

He turns around, and glares. He sees Batman.

Venom: Oh, great. It's Batman again. And he's got friends with him.

Eddie in mind: Yeah. Superman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter...and Wonder Woman, and Hawkgirl.

Venom: Ah, those two beauties. Well, I guess it's time to fight Batman, and his friends.

He slowly turns around, and the Justice League is right behind him. He glares at Batman.

Venom: You again?

Batman: It's over, Venom. This needs to end now.

Venom: (Sighs, frowns) You really wanna do this?

Silence is Batman's answer. Venom growls at him. Superman looks at him.

Superman: Look, Venom. This doesn't need to end in a fight. Please, just come with us, and this will all end.

Venom: Yeah, we don't think so. Justice League, let's play.

Venom charges at them. Batman throws a batrang at him, but he dodges. He jump kicks Batman in the face, and spin kicks Superman in the face too. The fight has started. Venom looks at the rest of them. Green Lantern fires a green beam at him, but Venom jumps over it. He shoots black web at his ring, webbing it up, along with his hand. Green Lantern grunts as he tries to get the web off of his hand. Flash runs around Venom, trying to get him dizzy. Venom growls in anger, and slams his fist down on the roof. The roof shakes, and Flash loses his footing. Venom then slams his fist at Flash's chest, and grabs him. He flip throws him over his shoulder. Flash yells as he flies over him, and he lands on a steel fan. He groans in pain.

Venom: (Chuckles) You heroes can't stop us.

Just then, someone grabs his legs. He looks down, and sees J'ohn. J'ohn turns invisible, and pulls Venom through the roof. Venom roars in surprise. Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl watch, wondering if they should help their teammates or let Venom fight them. They watch as J'ohn is kicked up through the roof, yelling in pain. He lands on the roof hard. Venom jumps out of the hole. He growls as he looks at them. Batman gets back up, and runs at Venom. They both throw punches at each other. Superman gets up too, and he charges in too. Venom senses him, and he jumps over him. Superman slams into Batman. Batman yells in pain as Superman's super strength hurts him. Venom chuckles at this. Superman gets back up, and glares at Venom. Venom cracks his neck a little. Superman then flies at him. Venom dodges, and he shoots black web at Batman, trapping him on the ground.

Venom: Give it up, Justice League. You can't stop us.

Superman: Please! Venom, this doesn't have to be this way!

Venom: Shut up! You all still don't get it, do you?! We're trying just trying to end all of the criminal life! And now you're stopping me from doing all of that?!

Superman: Killing isn't the way to end it! You should know that!

Venom glares more, and decided to end this fight. He kicks Superman's legs, tripping him. He jumps on him, and throws punches on him. Superman tries defend himself, but Venom is too fast. Flash and Green Lantern rush in to help him. Venom senses them. He jumps off of Superman, and kicks Green Lantern in the face hard. He falls on the ground, out cold. Flash runs around Venom, throwing punches at him too. Venom hardly feels the punches, and then, he slams his fist at Flash, hitting him in his face too. Flash groans, and falls down. Venom looks around, and sees most of the team down. He looks up, and looks at Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl.

Venom: You two aren't doing anything to help them out.

Wonder Woman: We don't know what to do. We've been hearing your handy work around the world, and you're only doing this to protect the innocent.

Hawkgirl: Yes. We think what you're doing is okay. And you spread some of the criminals.

Venom: Of course. You know, if you want answers that you need from us, find my close personal friend, Eddie Brock Jr. He'll tell you everything about us.

Wonder Woman: Where is he?

Venom: He's here, in Gotham. Don't worry. But don't push him too hard, or he won't give you any of the answers you all want. Now, you two ladies have a nice night. See you both around.

Venom jumps off the rooftop. They both run to the ledge, and see him swing away. Diana watches him. Hawkgirl watches too. They both walk to their teammates, and kneel down to wake them up. They both now know who has the answers on Venom. After this night, they're gonna go look for Eddie Brock Jr. Will Eddie give them answers, or will he denied their answers?

 _Sorry if this fight was short, but I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. And now, Eddie will meet the two beautiful women of the Justice League. Review and comment._


	21. Chapter 21

Eddie is in his apartment. He's sitting down on his couch as he has a tape recording on his coffee table. He looks at it as he drinks his soda. He then plays it. It's all tapes of the patient villains from Arkham Asylum. The first one he listens to is about Dr. Crane, AKA Scarecrow. He looks at the tape. "Patient interview #1, January 7th." He plays the tape. He frowns as he hears Crane's voice.

Scarecrow on tape: Patient interview 1. Patient was referred to me after the incident with Dr. Murphy. He appears to have suffered a breakdown of sorts. I believe it was brought about after the loss of his wife and child. As yet, the patient has been unable to speak. Continued observation shows little mental activity. It's as if the shock of what he saw triggered his mental collapse.

Just then, Eddie hears a door opening, and voices of guards shouting.

Guard on tape: There's someone in here!

Guard 2 on tape: It's him! We've found him!

Guard on tape: Break down the door!

The sound of the door breaking is heard on the tape, and Crane talks annoying.

Scarecrow on tape: Note to self. As ever, it is difficult to continue my research under such conditions.

Guard on tape: Step away from Dr. Combs! Now! Get down on the ground!

Guard 2 on tape: We've found them. Someone get a medic. Oh gosh, what's he done to him?!

The tape ends. Eddie frowns at this. Crane has been causing a lot of trouble in Gotham. He listens to more of the interviews. A doctor name Dr. Stephen Kellerman interviewed him. On the fourth tape, Crane did something to capture him, and some guards. Now, on the firth tape, he listens to it. "Asylum interview #1, February 14th."

Scarecrow on tape: Asylum interview 1. My experiment is underway. Working alone, I have created my ultimate Fear Gas, its potency a revelation.

Eddie hears men on the tape, gasping, crying and screaming.

Guard on tape: They're all over me!

Guard 2 on tape: Please, daddy, don't do it. (Screaming)

Guard 3 on tape: Keep away! Keep away! Keep away!

Scarecrow on tape: I have pumped enough gas into the Medical Center to break 100 minds. It should only be a matter of time before...

Then, a window breaks on the tape.

Scarecrow on tape: What?!

Batman on tape: Give it up. Now!

Scarecrow on tape: How...how are you still standing? How come it's not affecting you?

Batman on tape: Who says it's not?

Scarecrow on tape: I knew it. What was it like? What have you seen?

Then, a punch is heard on the tape, and someone falls down on the floor.

Batman on tape: Officer Cash, get this formula to the air-conditioning system. Now! You failed, Crane. Again. I've been working with Dr. Kellerman, creating an antidote to the toxins in your cologne. He fooled you, Crane. How does that make you feel? Threatened, humiliated? Scared?

The tape ends. Eddie shakes his head with a frown look on his face.

Eddie: Boy. I bet Crane got really ticked about that. Maybe if he saw us, he'd be really afraid.

Venom in mind: Yeah, he would. How about we go find him, and show him real fear?

Eddie: (Chuckles) Don't worry. We'll go find him soon. Now, for another patient tape.

He takes out the tape, and puts in another one. It's about Victor Zsasz. He plays the tape.

Woman on tape: Taped patient evaluation 1. Patient name is Victor Zsasz, diagnosed clinically insane after the murder of at least 20 woman in the Gotham area.

There is sounds of someone coming in the room, and sitting down on the tape.

Woman on tape: Hello, Victor. I'm Dr. Cassidy. Seeing as this is our first session, let's spend some time getting to know each other.

Victor on tape: I don't need to know you, Miss Cassidy. Everything is meaningless.

Cassidy on tape: Don't you think that's a very negative outlook on life, Victor?

Victor on tape: You've no doubt read my file.

Cassidy on tape: Yes...Yes, I have. It says you come from a wealthy family. That your parents died. How you lost all the money gambling.

Victor on tape: And none of it matters.

Cassidy on tape: Why do you keep saying that, Victor?

Victor on tape: Because the only thing that does matter is the mark. Have you seen my work, Miss Cassidy?

Cassidy on tape: If you are referring to the marks on your...

Victor on tape: Of course I mean my tally marks. And I have a space for yours. Do you want to see where?

The tape ends. Eddie sighs as he listens to that woman killer, Victor Zsasz. And he smiles as he listens to another woman he loves. Sarah Cassidy. He met her a few days after he arrived at Gotham, and they both went on a date together. Now, they're together. He plays another tape.

Sarah on tape: Taped patient evaluation 5. Victor is not responding well to treatment. Victor, yesterday we spoke about the people you killed.

Victor on tape: Ah, the zombies.

Sarah on tape: They are all people, Victor.

Victor on tape: They are zombies, continuously shuffling through the daily grind, waiting for someone to liberate them.

Sarah on tape: You mean kill them. The police report states that you have murdered, or liberated if you like, 20 young women in the last 3 months. Each had her throat slit and was left...posed.

Victor on tape: They were all lucky to be chosen to receive my gift.

Sarah on tape: I doubt they would agree with you.

Victor on tape: Really? How about you, Miss Cassidy? As you take the elevator to your apartment each night, open the six locks to apartment 433, remember you forgot to buy your cat food. Again.

Sarah on tape: How do you know where I...

Victor on tape: As you sit down on your favorite red chair, cat on lap, and lovely boyfriend coming inside to be with you, just waiting for something to happen. I can make it happen, Sarah. I am your salvation.

The tape ends again. Eddie frowns at this. Victor really scared her, and he tried to kill her before he got put down by the guards. She came to him all freaked out, and he comforted her. He plays the next tape.

Woman on tape: Patient's name is Victor Zsasz. For the record, the patient has transferred from Dr. Cassidy, who is on leave after the incident last week.

A door opens on the tape, and someone comes in.

Woman on tape: Hello, Victor. Please, take a seat. Guards, you can leave us.

Guard on tape: Sorry, Doctor. Warden's orders. I can't leave you alone with him.

Woman on tape: I understand. Hello, Victor. How are you feeling today? (Doesn't get a response) Victor! I can't help you if you don't speak.

Victor on tape: Depressed! Does that help you? Can you get into my mind, doctor?

Woman on tape: Why depressed?

Victor on tape: I'm just thinking about the one that got away. The one I chose. I needed the mark. I want the mark!

The tape ends once more. He plays the next one.

Woman on tape: Victor has been subdued recently. Response to medication has been poor.

Victor's voice is heard mumbling on the tape.

Woman on tape: Hello, Victor, is there anything you'd like to talk about today?

Victor on tape: Cutting and cutting and cutting and cutting and cutting...

Woman on tape: Victor! (Doesn't get a response) This is going nowhere. Guards, get him out of here.

Guard on tape: You heard the doctor, get up! Didn't you hear me?

Guard 2 on tape: He's got a knife! (Screams)

Guard on tape: Get a tranq in him! Get a tranq in him! Oh, gosh! He's on Bill!

Guard 3 on tape: He's cutting him! Get him off! Get him off! We need help here!

The tape ends. Eddie shakes his head, thinking he'd wished he was there to stop Victor from hurting the guard. He got wind that the guard was stabbed in the stomach, but lived. Eddie then plays the last tape.

Woman on tape: Victor has been in isolation since the attack on the guard last week. As I wait for him to be brought up to me, I have had time to review his notes. I am increasingly worried he cannot be cured. He has empathy for his victims. Deep down, I believe he views all of us as potential victims.

Guard on tape: Doc, are you okay?!

Woman on tape: What's happening?!

Guard on tape: It's Zsasz! He broke out of isolation. He's gone.

Woman on tape: Oh gosh!

Guard on tape: Don't worry, Doc, you're in the safest place. He's definitely left the island.

Woman on tape: Of course. But someone needs to alert the authorities, he'll need to kill again. Do you understand me. Needs to...Oh, no! He's gone after Dr. Cassidy!

Eddie hears her picking up a phone, and calling Sarah. The phone rings one time, and Sarah answers it.

Sarah on tape: Hello?

Woman on tape: Sarah, it's Gretchen. Listen to me.

Sarah on tape: For the love of...Hold on. There's someone at the door. Eddie, wait here. I'll be right back.

Eddie on tape: Alright.

Gretchen on tape: Sarah, do not answer the door! Can you hear me?! Do not answer the door! It's Zsasz! He's free! Eddie, stop her! Quick!

The tape ends. Eddie tightens his fist. He remembers that night so well. He saved Sarah from Zsasz before he could kill her.

Flashback

In the apartment of Sarah Cassidy, Eddie and Sarah are laying down on the couch, making out with her on top. She moans as he touches her butt.

Sarah: (Moaning) Eddie...

Eddie: I love you so much, Sarah.

Sarah: I love you too.

Before they could continue, her phone rings. They both groan in annoyed. She gets back up, and walks to the phone. She picks up.

Sarah: Hello?

Gretchen on phone: Sarah, it's Gretchen. Listen to me.

Just there, someone knocks on the door. Eddie looks at the door.

Sarah: (Sighs) For the love of...Hold on. There's someone at the door. Eddie, wait here. I'll be right back.

Eddie: Alright.

She puts down the phone on the table, and walks to the door. However, thanks to Venom's great hearing, he can Gretchen's voice on the phone.

Gretchen on phone: Sarah, do not answer the door! Can you hear me?! Do not answer the door! It's Zsasz! He's free!

Eddie's eyes widen after hearing that. He gets up quickly, and runs to Sarah. He stops her from unlocking the last lock. She's about to ask him what he's doing, but he covers her mouth. He shakes his head at her, telling her to be quiet.

Eddie: (Whispers) Don't open the door. Gretchen was trying to warn you. Zsasz just escaped from the Asylum, and that's him at the door.

She gasps after hearing that. She looks at the door, fearing that the crazy killer is behind the door. Eddie hides her under her bed with her cat. He walks to the door, and unlocks it. He waits against the wall to see what happens. Just then, the door opens up, and Zsasz walks in. He looks around, not noticing Eddie hiding against the wall behind the door. Zsasz walks to Sarah's bedroom to look for her. Eddie quietly sneaks behind him, to get him by surprise.

Zsasz: Where are you, Sarah? I've come for my mark. I'll find you, and you'll be on my mark forever.

Eddie hears Sarah whimpering under the bed. Zsasz looks down, and grins. Eddie frowns as he tightens his fists.

Zsasz: Looks like I found you, Sarah.

Eddie: So have I, you crazy butthole!

He turns around, and Eddie punches him in the face. He falls down on the floor. He kneels to him, and continues punching him in the face.

Eddie: Don't ever touch her again! I will protect her from you, and will make sure you don't try to kill her for your stupid mark!

Sarah watches as Eddie continues punching Zsasz. After a moment of punching him, Zsasz finally becomes out cold. Eddie walks out of the room, and comes back in with a rope in his hands. He ties up Zsasz to make sure he doesn't try to escape again. Sarah slowly comes out from under the bed. She sees Zsasz on the floor, out cold and tied up. She looks at Eddie, and runs to him. She hugs him tightly, while sobbing. He hugs her back, comforting her. After he comforts her, he walks to the phone, and calls the police.

Flashback ends

Eddie smiles as he thinks about that night. He's happy he saved Sarah. And Venom is proud of him too. Before he could listen to more tapes, someone knocks on his door. He looks at the door. He gets up from his chair, and walks to the door. He opens it, and without surprise, he sees it's Wonder Woman, and Hawkgirl.

Eddie: Well, hello, ladies. What can I do for you?

Wonder Woman: Are you Eddie Brock Jr?

Eddie: Yes, I am.

Hawkgirl: We would like to ask you questions about Venom, if that's alright with you.

He thinks for a moment, and he moves out of the way to let them both in.

Eddie: Come on in, ladies.

They both smile a little at him for being a nice gentleman. They both walk in, and he closes the door. Now, he will answer their questions about Venom. He just hopes that they didn't call in their other friends from the League and Batman into this, because he does not want to deal with them again at the moment.


	22. Chapter 22: Learning about Venom

_Hi, everyone. Sorry about the wait again. Been working a lot. Also been working on the Red Dawn story for my other story. Anyway, enjoy the chapter_

Eddie leads his two guests to his living room. As they both go to the living room, Eddie goes to his kitchen to give them drinks.

Eddie: Have drinks.

Diana: (Takes one) Thank you.

Hawkgirl: (Takes the other one) Thanks.

Eddie: So, what do you want to talk to me about Venom?

Diana: Well, we ran into him, and he told us to talk to you about him. What can you tell us about him?

Eddie: Well, it started two years ago. My parents and I were in our home, just resting. We got into a fight, which I regretted and will live with it with the rest of my life. Then suddenly, some men came to our house, and started shooting up the place, and they gunned my parents down, and I took a bullet on the side on my forehead, and barely survived it. And then, they set the house on fire. I thought I was gonna burn up with the house, but then...he showed up. Venom. He got into the house, and pulled me out.

Diana and Hawkgirl are shocked to hear that story. They had no idea that Venom saved Eddie from a terrible fate that killed his parents.

Diana: We're both sorry for your loss.

Hawkgirl: Yeah. We can't believe what you went through. And Eddie, I'm sure your parents knew you didn't mean any of it when you started the fight. And they knew you were sorry.

Eddie: (Smiles) You know, you two ladies are third and fourth women to say those words to me.

Hawkgirl: Really?

Eddie: Yeah. Anyway, Venom and I became close friends. He helped me out a lot, and we've been friends ever since.

Diana: But, can you tell us why he does the things he has done?

Eddie: You mean like protecting innocent people, and putting an end to the villain and criminal life?

Hawkgirl: But by killing them?

Eddie: Let's just say...Venom is an alien life form, but also went through a bad fate like me on his planet. And when he saw the same thing happening in this world, he swore to clean off all of the evil on this planet, and bring peace.

Diana: Has this ever happened on his planet?

Eddie: Yes. But then he put an end to it all. And now he's doing it again, this time, on earth. I know you and your friends may not accept it, but you should try and let him do his job his way.

Hawkgirl: But when he's finished, what if he turns on the innocent people next?

Eddie: He won't. He made a vow to make sure he will never hurt those people. I think it's time you both told Bats and Superman that they need to let him do his work. If they keep this up, Venom will be forced to badly hurt them, and I know for sure you both don't want that.

Diana and Hawkgirl look at each other. They know he's right. If Batman and Superman continue to fight Venom like this, he'll be forced to hurt them badly, or worse...kill them. And judging from Eddie's story, he's telling the truth. They look at him.

Diana: We'll try to talk to them to stop it, but we can't make promises.

Eddie: I understand. And I hope you both enjoyed the drinks. Most women do. Beautiful ones.

They both smile and blush at him. They both finish their drinks, and put down their cups.

Diana: Well, thank you for your time, and for the drinks, Eddie.

Eddie: You're welcome, ladies. And I hope to see you both again soon. Because something tells me, we might have a bright future ahead for the three of us.

They both giggle at his remark. They both smile again at him, and kisses his cheeks. He smiles back at them, and he writes down his number for them. He hands them the card.

Eddie: If you both ever need to talk, give me a call.

Diana: (Smiles) We will. Enjoy your night, Eddie.

Eddie: You too.

They both leave his home. Eddie watches them leave, and whistles. He goes back to the living room to relax. He sits down on his chair, and looks at his notes. He then spots a letter from one of his aunts. He picks it up, and reads it. It's from his aunt Rachel.

"Dear Eddie, I'd like for you to come to our town for the award festival. Me, and the kids would like for you to visit us if you're not too busy. I hope you'll get this letter, and you'll come to see us. Love you. Love Aunt Rachel".

Eddie: (Chuckles) Another award for the second best town to live in the United States, Dante's Peak.

Venom: We should go see them. Your aunt, and cousins will be happy to see you for once.

Eddie: You're right, buddy. We'll pack up light, and invite Sarah, Anne, and Owen to this trip. I'm sure they'll love the town.

Venom: Good idea.

Eddie walks to the phone to call them. But little does he know, his trip to the town of Dante's Peak will be a hot heck of a time for him, Venom, his two girlfriends, and family.

 _Sorry for the wait again. Had a lot of things on my mind, and a tons of work to do. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and review. And the next chapter will be a movie scene from the movie with Pierce Brosnan, and Linda Hamilton, Dante's Peak. Look up the movie. You might know it. See ya all soon._


	23. Chapter 23: Dante's Peak

**Here's the move chapter of Dante's Peak. And sorry for taking more longer to update this. Work is really hard for me to do, and my birthday was yesterday. I hope you all been patience to wait for me to make this chapter, and there will be a lemon scene in this chapter too. Enjoy, and review for me. Thank you.**

Two days later

Eddie, Sarah, Anne, and Owen drive through the mountains. They're almost to the town. Eddie looks up ahead, and he sees the volcano from the distance. He frowns as he looks at it. He gets a bad feeling as he does. The car arrives at a little shop by the sign that says, "Welcome to Dante's Peak, population, 7437, elevation 2650 ft." He gets out of the car, and looks at the volcano again. It's really huge, even from a distance. Owen looks at him.

Owen: Bro, why are you looking at the volcano for?

Eddie: Don't know. Just have a bad gut feeling about it. Well, time for me to see them.

Anne and Sarah get out of the car too, and they all walk to the shop. Anne looks at it.

Anne: Eddie, why does your aunt's house look like a store?

Eddie: Well, she told me she's the mayor of the town, and she owns a store, which she made of her home.

Sarah: Are they home? There's a sign on the door that says closed.

Eddie walks to the door, and knocks on it. He then sees a doorbell by the door. He pushes it, and it rings. He waits for a couple of minutes, and then, a little girl comes to the door and opens it. She smiles, and hugs Eddie.

Girl: Eddie! You're here!

Eddie: (Chuckles) Hey, little Lauren. How's my little cousin been doing?

Lauren: (Giggles) Great. You're just in time for Pioneer Days Festival. And the award for our town. Come on in. Mommy's getting ready.

Eddie: Ok. Guys, you stay out here by the car. I'll be right back out.

Sarah: Ok.

Eddie follows Laurie through the store, and through a door to the house. He looks around the place. It's still the same as he remembers.

Lauren: Mom, Eddie's here!

Rachel from upstairs: Ok, tell him I'll be right there.

Lauren: Ok. (To Eddie) I'm gonna go up to help her. Sometimes, she forgets the name of the woman that's going to give her the award.

Eddie: (Chuckles) Ok.

Lauren walks up the stairs. Eddie watches her, and he hears his aunt talking.

Rachel from upstairs: Lauren, is it Karen or Kathy?

Lauren from upstairs: It's Karen, mom. For the tenth time, Karen. And you're gonna be late.

Eddie stretches his arms out to crack them. He then hears them coming down.

Rachel from upstairs: Graham, it's time to go. Where is your brother?

Lauren from upstairs: He's going to meet us there.

Eddie looks at the stairs, and sees them. Eddie smiles, and holds his arms out.

Eddie: Aunt Rachel. Come over here and give your nephew a hug.

Rachel smiles, and hugs him. He hugs her back.

Rachel: I missed you so much, Eddie. I'm really glad you've decided to come.

Lauren: There's your jacket, mom.

Rachel: Ok. (Takes her blue jacket and puts it on)

Lauren: Let's go, mom! You'll be late!

Eddie follows them out of the house. They exit out of the store, and they walk to Rachel's blue truck. Eddie gives Owen his keys to his car, so he can ride with his aunt and cousin. They all get in the vehicles, and drive to the bridge. Eddie looks at under the bridge, and he sees some kids jumping into the river, swimming and having fun. He smiles, remembering him and his friends using to do that when they were young. They drive across the bridge, and enter the town. Owen follows the truck through town. They look around the place, and the town is really packed with people, and they're having a great time with the festival going on. They arrive at a stand, where the award is going to be held at. They all get out of the vehicles, and follow Rachel.

Rachel: Ok. You all go find places to sit in the front, ok?

Lauren: Ok. Follow me, guys.

They follow Lauren to the front row, and Rachel walks to the stand. A man on the stand with a woman sees her.

Man: Thank god. (To people) Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce the mayor of Dante's Peak, Rachel Wando.

Everyone claps and cheers for her. Eddie smiles at her.

Man: Ladies and gentlemen, this is a very special day in Dante's Peak. And to kick off the festivities, I would like to introduce Karen Narlington Money Magazine.

Everyone claps again. A woman approaches Rachel with a award in her hand.

Karen: Thank you. Thank you very much, Les. Mayor Wando, it gives me great pleasure to present to you Money Magazine award. Dante's Peak, the second most desirable place to live in the United States. Population under 20, 000. Congratulations. (Hands Rachel the award)

Everyone claps and cheers for the award. Eddie and his friends clap for her, along with Lauren. Karen goes to sit down in the back with the other people as Rachel talks on the Mic.

Rachel: Thank you-

Lauren: Karen!

Rachel: (To Karen) Thank you, Karen. (To Lauren) Thank you, Lauren.

Everyone laughs as Lauren giggles. Eddie and his friends shake their heads while trying not to laugh out loud.

Rachel: This award means a lot to us. We've been proud of our town for a long time. It's beautiful, it's safe, it's a wonderful place in which to raise a family.

Man from crowd: Tell them, Mayor!

Rachel: Now, with the prospect of a major investment in our economic future by Mr. Elliot Blair of Blair Industries. Will you stand up, Elliot?

Elliot stands up, and waves to the people, who clap for him.

Rachel: Next year, we're going to be number one.

Eddie nods with a smile. Then, he looks up at the volcano again. He now gets another bad feeling. Just then, he sees some birds chirping agitatedly. They're all flying away from the area. He frowns at this.

Venom in mind: Eddie, those birds were scared completely. Something is scaring them.

Eddie: (Whispers) Like what?

Venom in mind: I don't know yet, but we got a feeling that we'll all find out soon.

Rachel: So, everybody get out there, have a great time, and enjoy this beautiful day.

Everyone claps for the final time. They all get up from their seats to go and have fun. Rachel takes her award, and walks down the stand to her daughter. She looks around for her son.

Lauren: Good job, mom.

Rachel: Where is your brother?

Lauren: I don't know.

Rachel: I know where he is.

Eddie: Uh, oh. He's getting into trouble again?

Rachel: Yep.

Just then, Eddie sees someone that he hasn't seen for four years. An old friend of him, and his father.

Man: Mayor Wando? Hi. Harry Dalton with the U.S Geological Survey. (Shakes her hand)

Les: (Walks to her with Elliot) A wonderful speech, Rachel.

Harry: Excuse me, Mayor Wando, gentlemen.

Elliot: I'm sorry, you are?

Harry: Harry Dalton.

Rachel: Oh! From Portland. Yes, your boss called and said you were coming. Elliot, can I call you later?

Elliot: Sure.

Rachel: (To Harry) I should show you around. Right?

Harry: Is this a good time?

Rachel: Uh, yeah.

Eddie: (Chuckles) I don't believe it. Harry.

Harry: (Looks at him) Eddie! How fateful to see you here.

They both give each other guy hugs.

Rachel: Oh. You two know each other?

Eddie: Yeah. He's my dad's best friend. And a close friend of mine. I haven't seen you in four years.

Harry: I know. Sorry I've been out of contact for a long time. And I'm so sorry to hear about the accident with your parents.

Eddie: It's cool. Hey, why don't we talk later, after you're done with my aunt?

Harry: Sure.

They all get in the vehicles. Eddie goes with his friends while Harry rides with Rachel and Lauren. They follow her truck to an old mine. Eddie shakes his head. He gets out of the car, and walks to the door to the mine. Rachel watches him. He knocks on the door and waits.

Eddie: Graham? Graham, it's me, Eddie. Come on, you need to come out before your mom gets mad. Graham!

Graham's voice: I'm coming, Eddie.

Graham comes out from under the door with two of his friends.

Eddie: Hey, buddy.

Graham: Hi.

Eddie: Get in your mom's car. And you boys go on home.

Graham: See ya, guys.

Eddie walks back to the van, and Graham gets in his mom's car as his friends walk away to go on home. Eddie gets in the passenger's seat.

Eddie: Seriously, I don't know what's wrong with that cousin of mine.

Owen: Guess he just wants to have adventures.

Sarah: (Giggles) And he probably gets it from you, Eddie.

Eddie shakes his head with an amused look on his face. They let Rachel past them, and they follow her. She stops to talk to a woman she knows. After a moment, she stops talking, and continues onward. They follow her out of town, and they drive up the mountain.

Anne: So, Eddie, how well do you know Harry?

Eddie: He's a close friend of mine, and he was my dad's best friend. He's a geologist. Or should I say, a volcanologist. He's really great at it. I remember the time me and my dad were with him on my first volcano disaster four years ago.

Sarah: Where at?

Eddie: Colombia. A volcano erupted there. Most of the people got out, but some died. You see, my dad and I met up with Harry to help him out, including his lover, Marianne. She and him worked together. She loved volcanoes. Fascinated by them. Loved the life. (Sighs) When the volcano erupted, me, my dad, Harry and Marianne thought we had enough time to get out. But unfortunately, we were wrong. We got too close to the show. Marianne was killed.

Anne: How...?

Eddie: I saw a fire rock hit the roof of Harry's truck, and it hit her in her forehead. She died from the impact. Harry broke down real bad. After that, he stood out of contact from us to keep track of himself, making sure he doesn't lose himself. I don't blame him at all.

Owen: (Sighs) Poor guy. People have their sad moments.

Sarah: That is sad. Has Harry always been alone?

Eddie: No. He's trying to find a new lover. He's been sending me letters. So far, he hasn't find the right one yet. Jeez, I still remember that time. After seeing Harry again, it's making me remember.

Anne: Let's talk about something else. Why are we going up here?

Eddie: Well, Ruth, my grandmother in law lives up here on the mountain side by a lake. She's mostly nice, but really stubborn too. Looks like we're going to see her first before Harry sees the volcano.

The vehicles arrive at a lodge house by a big lake. It has a dock, and a boat. They park by brown station wagon. Eddie and his friends get out of the car as the kids get out of their mom's car. They both run to their grandmother, who is outside, watering the flowers with her dog.

Graham: Grandma!

Lauren: Grandma!

Ruth: (Sees them) Well, look who's here. (Hugs them both) Hi, Ace. How you doing?

Graham: Good.

Ruth: Keeping out of trouble?

Graham: Yeah. And look who else is here, Grandma.

Ruth: Who? (Sees Eddie) Hey, look who it is. My little Eddie.

Eddie smiles at her. He walks to her, and hugs her. She hugs him back.

Ruth: I really missed you, Eddie. How were you?

Eddie: Been good. Hanging in there.

Ruth: That's good. I'm glad you're doing well. (Looks at Lauren) Lauren, my ladybug. (Hugs her more)

Rachel: (Gets out of the car) Hello, Ruth.

Ruth: (Walks to her while taking off gloves) Hi, Rachel. (Sees Harry) Are you Rachel's boyfriend?

Harry: (Looks at Rachel, and at Ruth) No, Harry Dalton. United States Geological Survey. (Shakes Ruth's hand) Just up here to check on your mountain, that's all.

Ruth: Bunch of you people came up here right after Mount St. Helens went nuts. There was nothing going on then. There's nothing going on here now.

Harry: Yes, well...

Rachel: I need to take Dr. Dalton up to the high lake and wondered if the kids could stay here for a little while. Eddie and his friends are joining me too.

Ruth: Sure. But why don't we all go? We can go swimming. Mess around in the hot springs on the way back?

Graham: Yeah. Our swim stuff is in the truck.

Ruth: I'll get mine and some towels.

Eddie: (Chuckles, looks at the dog) Hey, Roughy. Come here, girl.

Roughy walks to him, and licks his hand. He smiles as he pets her. Ruth comes back out with her swim suit and some towels. Everyone gets back in the vehicles as Ruth and Roughy joins them. Moments later, they arrive at another lake higher on the mountain. They park the cars by the lake and get out of them. Eddie looks up, and sees they're just by the top of the volcano. He frowns as he looks at it. He sees Harry walking to the edge of the lake with a device. He walks to him with Rachel.

Rachel: What are you doing there?

Harry: Mmm? Checking the acidity in the water.

Rachel: Oh. Like a pool man.

Harry: Yeah, exactly. Just like a pool man.

Eddie walks to him, and looks at the reading on the device. He sees it showing 3.49. He looks at Harry.

Harry: We'll take these pH readings and check them against the ones that did about 15 years ago.

Rachel: Where? From here?

Harry: Uh-huh. And on Mount St. Helens.

Eddie: Uh, Rachel?

She looks at him with Harry. He points at some trees just ahead of them. They're all dead, like they've died recently. Sarah sees them too as she walks to Eddie.

Eddie: Those trees over there. Do you have any idea when they died?

Rachel: No. Maybe from the winter storms.

Sarah: (Walks in) No way. Trees can't be killed from the winter storms. A few rotten branches, yes. But not entire.

Rachel: Why? You all think we've got a problem?

Harry: No. I don't think so. I do about 25 to 30 of these a year. 98 percent of the time they're just false alarms.

Rachel: And the other two percent?

Harry: You wouldn't have to worry about moving up on that "best places to live" list.

Eddie looks at him, and back at the trees. He picks a stick and swings it at the water. They're done at the lake, and now they head for the hot springs in the vehicles again. They park by a hill and some steps that leads to the hot springs. The kids and Roughy get out, and they walk down the steps.

Rachel: You guys be careful Watch out for poison oak when you put your swimsuits on.

Ruth: They'll be fine. Hey, wait up. (Follows after the kids)

Eddie: Anne, you go help Ruth out. We'll be right down.

Anne: Ok.

Anne follows Ruth down the steps. Eddie and Harry walk to the railing of the steps. They both look at the view. They can see the town from there. Sarah and Rachel look at them with small smiles on their faces. Harry looks up at the hill as Eddie decides to go down the steps. Sarah and Owen join him. He looks around the woods, and frowns. He hardly hears the sound of animals in the area.

Venom in mind: Strange. There's no sound of animals in this part of the woods.

Eddie: I know. It's weird.

Just then, they all hear Lauren screaming. They all look, and run to the direction. Eddie sees the kids looking at two dead squirrels. They're both covered with worms as they eat their fleshes. Graham is poking one of them with a stick.

Lauren: Don't touch it.

Graham: (Sees Roughy, stops her from touching them) Roughy, no. Stop.

Eddie looks at them. Owen and Anne look around the place as Rachel and Harry come running down with Ruth walking to them.

Rachel: What? What is it?

Lauren: We found two dead squirrels, mom.

Ruth: That's what this fuss was all about?

Rachel: Don't touch them.

Eddie: (Looks at them) Gee whiz. What the heck happened to them?

Ruth: It must be some sort of squirrel epidemic. They're dropping like that all over the mountain.

Owen: Uh, guys?

They all look at him. He walks back to them.

Owen: I just found six more dead. So that makes eight dead squirrels.

Anne: Make that nine. There's another one behind this tree. And judging from the time of death, I'd say about 10 or 12 hours old. Whatever happened to the squirrels must have happened either last night, or earlier this morning.

Eddie looks at them, and at Rachel and Harry. Rachel and Ruth take the kids away from the squirrels. Harry looks at the squirrels, and all around. He looks at Eddie. Sarah holds Eddie's hand as they follow the family to the hot springs. As they reach the hot springs, they see steam coming out of it. Eddie then spots some clothes and shoes on some rocks and on the sign.

Lauren: Hey, Grandma. Somebody left their clothes here.

Ruth: Sometimes couples sneak up here for a hot dip and some hot nookie.

Rachel: Ruth, for goodness' sake.

Anne and Sarah giggle at that. Owen smirks as he shakes his head. Eddie smiles at that, but frowns as he and Harry look at the water in the springs. The water is boiling and bubbling up. He can feel the heat from up above. It's really hot.

Graham: Lauren, move. Lauren, get out of the way. Watch me, mom.

Eddie looks, and sees Graham preparing to jump into the water. His eyes widen, knowing he'll be cooked alive if he jumps in there. He runs for the water. Eddie and Harry run towards him.

Eddie: Graham, no! Stop!

Harry: No, no!

They both grab him, stopping him from jumping into the water. Sarah look through the steam with Lauren. Their eyes widen, and they scream. In the water, are two naked bodies, both cooked. Rachel and Eddie run to the girls, and hold them close, making sure they don't look at the bodies. Harry holds Graham as he shields his eyes too. Anne looks away as Owen just looks at the sight in shock. Eddie and Rachel calls the police and ambulances to come see this. An hour later, the police arrive at the scene with an ambulance. Eddie looks at Harry, who is talking to someone on his phone. Anne walks to Eddie.

Anne: Eddie, I saw the way the bodies were. They were both cooked up, like turkeys. And judging from the decomposing, they both died an hour or half an hour ago. I even checked the temperature in the hot springs. It went up to 1,000 degrees.

Eddie: (Whistles) Dang. How's that possible?

Anne: I don't know yet, but something tells me that this can't be a coincidence. I mean, we saw those dead trees, and those dead squirrels down there, and now those two people. Something is going on here.

Eddie: Yeah. We'd better help Harry figure this out. But he and I might have the same thought. The thought of the volcano. It could be the reason.

Eddie turns around, and sees Harry is done on the phone. He walks to Rachel, who is with her children in the truck with Ruth and Roughy. She tells Ruth to watch them at her house, and says she won't be long. Eddie and Harry say goodbye to the kids as Ruth drives away in the truck.

Harry: You both okay?

Rachel: Yeah.

Eddie: Yep.

They all turn around, and see the cops carrying the bodies in body bags in an ambulance.

Harry: Any idea who they were?

Rachel: No, never seen them before. Backpackers, maybe. What's going on here, Harry? How big a problem do you think we have?

Harry: I don't know. Well, it's too early to tell yet. But I think you should call a city council meeting.

Rachel, and nods. An hour later, Eddie is with his aunt and Harry with the sheriff and others in a room in City Hall. Harry is telling them about the volcano.

Sheriff: I thought this was supposed to be an extinct volcano.

Harry: Yeah, not extinct, just dormant.

Eddie: As in sleeping, everyone. Volcanoes are never extinct, they're only dormant.

Harry: And your volcano might just be waking up.

Les: Mr. Dalton, Mr. Brock, you're talking about the evacuation of 7,400 people. You don't think that's a little extreme?

Harry: All I am talking about is that you consider alerting the town to the possibility of an evacuation.

Eddie: Yeah, we're just saying is just take some precautions, and keep everyone off the mountain until we know for certain if this mountain will blow.

Les: What Mr. Dalton and Mr. Brock here doesn't realize is that if Elliot Blair gets the idea that there's some kind of problem here, he's gonna take his $18 million, his 800 jobs, and he's going to evacuate.

Woman: Les, two people are dead and we...

Les: This is the first opportunity in 40 years...

Everyone begins to argue. Eddie shakes his head at this. Some of these people only care about the town and money while most of them are worrying about people dying because of the volcano. Rachel decides to break up the fight.

Rachel: Look, it's been a very long day. Let's try to treat each other nicely. Norman, why don't you pull out the town's emergency evacuation plans? We should at least have a look at them.

Norman: (Nods) If I can find them.

Eddie watches as Norman goes to a drawer to find the plans.

Rachel: Eddie, why don't you go to your friends at motel? Get your things set up?

Eddie: Yeah. I'll see you later.

Eddie leaves the room to go the motel. The motel is just right by City Hall. He walks out of the door, He walks to the motel, and as he makes it there, he sees a red van that has the U.S. Geological Survey logo on the doors. He figures that they're with Harry. He walks to his room, and unlocks the door. He walks in to unpack his stuff. Then, someone knocks on the door. He walks to the door, and Sarah is at the door.

Eddie: Sarah. Hey.

Sarah: Hey. How did it go in there?

Eddie: Well, Harry said they'll take some precaution, and keep people off the mountain until they find out if the mountain will blow.

Sarah: That's good. They need to see what will happen if it does blow. But anyway, I'm glad I caught you in a good time.

Eddie: Why?

Sarah smiles seductively at him. She walks in, and closes the door, locking it behind her.

Sarah: How about we take our time for ourselves, and have a good night?

Eddie smirks at her. They both kiss each other on the lips. They hug each other as they deepen the kiss. They both lay down on the bed, continue kissing. They begin to take off their clothes, and covered themselves with the blanket.

(Lemon warning)

Eddie inserts his penis in her vagina. She moans loudly as she hugs him tightly. He holds her close as he waits for her to say he can move. She smiles at him, and says he can move. He thrusts in gently as they continue kissing each other as they make love. Sarah is moaning as she feels good from this. She is loving this. She wraps her arms around him as he begins to thrust inside her faster.

Sarah: (Moans) Eddie!

Eddie: Sarah, you're so tight...

Sarah: Only for you, baby...

He continues thrusting inside her as he holds her hand tight. He kisses her neck, making her moan more. The bed shakes as Eddie continues kissing her neck and thrusting in her. Eddie then flips over, and lets her be on top of her. She turns around, and faces the ceiling as Eddie thrusts her more. He rubs her breasts, and she moans loudly as she feels his hands. After 10 minutes, they both feel the climax coming.

Eddie: I'm gonna cum. I want to cum inside you, Sarah.

Sarah: Do it, Eddie! I want to have your baby!

Eddie cums inside her. She screams as she cums too. They both breath heavily as Eddie holds her close to his chest. He looks at her as they continue breathing heavily.

Sarah: Wow...there's so much...inside my womb...

Eddie: (Panting) Because you asked me too...

Sarah: Eddie, I love you...

Eddie: I love you too, Sarah...

They both lean in, and kiss each other on the lips. Sarah moans as she feels his tongue in her mouth. They both hug each other as they continue making out on the bed. For the whole night, they both continue making love with each other. Little did they know, Anne is watching them from the window. She was walking by when she heard the moans. She sees them on the bed, making love. Anne smiles as she sees this. She's happy that Sarah has finally made love with Eddie. She wonders when she'll have a turn to make love with Eddie. She walks away to get some sleep.

(Lemon ends)

Three days later, Eddie is walking to the store to see his aunt. Earlier after the night him and Sarah made love, he just learned from Harry, that his boss, Paul Dreyfus has stopped the evacuation precaution. He told him that he needs to find more evidences about the mountain. Eddie shakes his head at this. That man needs to know that people need to be saved. If disasters do happen, evacuation needs to happen. For three days, he's seen the way that his aunt and Harry have been looking at each other. He can tell that they're falling in love with each other. He smiles, knowing that his aunt is the right woman for him. He sees her coming out of the store with a box full of cups of coffee. He figures that they're for Harry and his team. He waves at her, and she waves back. He decides to go with her to see Harry. They both drive over the bridge and into town. They head for the motel. They park in the parking lot of the motel. They see Harry and his team working outside, and they're working on some kind of machine. They both get out. Eddie's aunt begins to give everyone coffee. Harry's friends introduce themselves as Greg, Terry, Nancy, and Stan. Rachel and Eddie look at the machine.

Rachel: So, how's it looking?

Nancy: We've been recording between 25 and 75 earthquakes per day.

Rachel" (Surprised) You're kidding!

Stan: Don't worry, they're micro quakes. They happen all the time.

Rachel: Oh. Well, good. (Looks at Machine) And what's this?

Eddie: Yeah, this thing looks like a spider.

Harry: Well, this little puppy's called Spider Legs. Well, she goes in when it's too dangerous for us. Boldly goes, I might add.

Eddie: Spider Legs, huh? How does it work?

Terry: Actually, we'll take gas readings up front. Then, we'll send video back here to home base. Hopefully.

Eddie: Hopefully? What does that mean?

Harry: Well, sometimes this thing keeps messing up. It doesn't work all the time. It's probably doing it again.

Eddie looks at it, and he sees the machine is not moving. Only one leg is moving up and down. He frowns at this. He's a little concerned about what will happen if this thing messes up if they take it up on the volcano. Just then, Harry's boss, Paul comes out of the motel to see the machine.

Paul: What's the problem now?

Terry: There's no problem.

Terry kicks the machine, and it starts to move again. Paul looks at it with a frowned look on his face.

Paul: If this darn thing keeps screwing up, I don't even want to take it up there.

Terry: Paul, the problem is E.L.F. here. All right, look, I'm gonna fix this once and for all. Everybody, turn around. Turn around.

Terry walks to the machine, and he takes off a yellow object from Spider Legs. He takes it to a table, and puts it there. Eddie looks at it, and it says, "Extreme Low Frequency. E.L.F."

Paul: Just be sure to put the dang thing back on before NASA finds out.

Terry: It'll be our little secret. (Looks at Spider Legs) What do you say, big guy? Ready to see the sights?

The machine's camera shakes its camera up and down, like it's nodding at Terry. Terry pets it.

Terry: Yes, you are. Yes, you are.

Harry: (Hands Terry his coffee) Come on, Terry. Time to take your medication.

Terry: Thank you. (Drinks it)

Harry: Eddie, I was wondering if you would like to come help us on top of the mountain. It would help us if we had an extra help.

Eddie: (Looks at him) Are you sure you want me?

Harry: Hey, you did help me years ago with your father. You can do it again.

Eddie: Alright, I'm in.

Harry: Thank you.

Venom in mind: I hope you know what you're doing, my friend.

Eddie: (Thoughts) Me too.

Two hours later, Harry, Eddie, and Terry are on top of the volcano. They all watch as Spider Legs is moving down into the volcano. They're all wearing protecting clothes.

Terry: You guys see this? You see this? I expect apologies and six-packs from each one of you.

Paul on radio: What are you looking for? A medal because you got the thing to work okay?

Terry: Okay, Paul? Okay? It's working beautifully. It ought to be working better. It lost 15 pounds of ugly fat.

Eddie chuckles at that. He looks inside the volcano. He sees some steam on the edge of the crater. He then looks at the lava dome. He sees it's melting a little.

Terry: Look at her.

Then, Spider Legs stops.

Harry: Oops.

Eddie looks at it, and sees the leg is acting up again. He shakes his head.

Eddie: Terry, no offense, but your masterpiece is a piece of junk. You need to take it apart to replace the old parts.

Terry: Houston, we have a problem.

Paul on radio: Yeah, we copy, you have a problem.

Harry: (Throws a rock at it) I'll just throw rocks at the dang thing.

Terry: (Hooks up a rope to himself) I think I'll go down there and give it the personal touch.

Eddie: You mean kick it?

Terry: Yep. Here we go again.

Harry: Real easy, okay?

Terry: Always.

Terry jumps down, and puts a mask on as Harry and Eddie hold the rope to keep him from falling.

Terry: You both got me?

Eddie: We got you. Don't worry.

Terry: Here we go.

Harry: No heroics now, okay? Paul, Terry's going down. Do you hear me?

Paul on radio: Coming in crystal clear.

Terry hops down the ledge, and accidentally kicks some rocks down and slips. Harry and Eddie hold onto the rope to keep him from falling. The rocks continue falling down into the crater.

Eddie: Harry, I don't think this is a very smart idea.

Harry: I know. (To Terry) You all right?

Terry: Yeah.

Terry then starts climbing down to Spider Legs. Harry starts to get a concerned feeling about this.

Harry: Listen...Terry, why don't we just forget Spider Legs for now and get your backside back up here, okay?

Terry: (Continues climbing down) Not a chance. For the $450,000 we put into this beast it ought to be able to stand on its head, split the atom and fart the Star-Spangled Banner.

Eddie chuckles more as he hears that. Terry continues climbing down. He makes it to Spider Legs and looks at it.

Terry: Hello, you son of a gun! (Kicks it)

Eddie: Yep. Called it. That's his answer to everything. Kicking it if it doesn't work.

Harry: All right, get your butt back up. now.

Terry: Not a chance. I'm going off rope. (Taking off the rope)

Eddie: No, no, no, Terry. That's not a great idea. Don't go off rope. It's too dangerous.

Terry: It's ok, I can get around the other side and get this thing going. (Climbing to the other side) But I tell you, I would swear this thing's purposely trying to tick me off! You know what, guys? It's working. All right, here we go. (Kicks it)

Paul on radio: Harry, Eddie, can you hear me?

Harry: Paul, I didn't get you. Say it again.

Just then, the place begins to shake. Harry and Eddie hold on. They both look down, and see some big rocks heading for Terry. Terry sees them, and jumps across to avoid being crushed. He covers himself as the rocks hit Spider Legs, knocking it on its side and damaging it. Terry exclaims in pain as the rocks hit his legs. Harry and Eddie yell his name as the rocks stop sliding down, and the quake stops. They both grab ahold of the rope, and begin to climb down.

Harry: Terry! Terry! Talk to me! Terry!

Eddie: Terry, if you can hear us, we're coming down! Hold on!

Terry: (Takes off the mask) Guys! Help!

They both climb down fast, and they reach him.

Harry: It's okay, it's okay. Where are you?

Eddie: You okay?

Terry: No. It's my leg.

Eddie looks, and sees his leg is under some rocks. Eddie looks at Spider Legs, and sees the camera is still working and moving.

Harry: Paul, Paul, come in.

Paul on radio: We can hear you. Go ahead.

Harry: Terry's down, Terry's down. He's got a broken leg, by the looks of it here. We need the chopper down here fast. Do you hear me?

Paul on radio: Right, Harry, we copy. We're sending a chopper right away.

Eddie: Jeez. I can't believe the camera is still working after taking a big hit from the rocks like that. They probably still see us from the motel on video. I hope the chopper will get here fast.

Harry: Me too. Come help me move the rocks off of Terry's leg.

Eddie helps him move the rocks off of Terry's leg. After moving the last rock off his foot, Terry yells in pain. Harry and Eddie stay with him. 5 minutes later, they both hear the chopper coming.

Pilot on radio: All right, this is rescue chopper, we're coming up to the rim of the crater now. Do you have a visual on us?

They both look up, and see the chopper flying over them. They cover their eyes from the dust the chopper is blowing.

Harry: We're just below you, about 600 feet down off the south face.

Pilot on radio: All right, I see you. We're gonna go around again and try to drop you a cable and then hoist you out of there. You got that?

Eddie: Yeah, we got that.

They all watch as the chopper circles around for them. Eddie stays with Terry as Harry stands up for prepare to grab the cable.

Harry: (To Terry) You all right? (To Pilot) We're very, very, very ready.

Eddie: Harry, he's in bad shape. We need to hurry.

The chopper comes back and flies above them. Then someone lowers the cable down to them.

Harry: Bring her down. Come on.

Harry reaches for it, and grabs it. Eddie helps up Terry carefully, and Harry hooks them up with the cable.

Harry: Hold on. We're going home. Okay.

Pilot on radio: You on?

Harry: Okay! Let it go! All right, go, go, go! Lift!

The pilot lifts them up with the chopper, and the chopper carries them away out of the crater. Eddie holds on to them tight to make sure they don't fall off from the cable. He looks down at the crater, and sees more activity in the volcano. The chopper flies back down to the town, and Terry is taken in an ambulance to the hospital.

Paul: Great job, Harry.

Harry: Look, I don't want to talk out of turn, but I think you should call a meeting and put this town on alert. There's a heck lot of activity up there.

Eddie: He's right.

Paul: Harry, I know it was intense up there. But I don't want a cause a panic over minor tectonic quakes.

Harry and Eddie: Minor?

Paul: The biggest one we measured was a 2.9...

Harry: I don't give a dang if it was 1.1. Those quakes were shallow, Paul, dang shallow. We were up there, We felt them. And they weren't tectonic. They were magmatic. This thing is going to blow.

Paul: Harry, I'm warning you. I'm not going to have one of my people scaring the heck out of everybody because of guesswork and hunches! Another 48 hours will tell the tale, and you get a grip.

Paul walks away. Harry and Eddie glares and frowns at him as Greg is standing by them.

Harry: That son of a gun. (To Greg) I'm okay.

Eddie shakes his head. He then walks away, saying goodbye to Harry. He decides to hang out in a bar to get a drink.

Later that night, Eddie walks back in his motel room. He closes the door, and lays down on the bed. He sighs as he had enough for one day. Then, someone knocks on his door. He gets up, and opens the door. It's Sarah and Anne. He smiles at them, and lets them in. Anne closes the door.

Anne: Eddie, are you okay? Sarah and I heard what just happened up there.

Eddie: Yeah, we're fine. I just got back from the hospital. Terry's gonna be okay. He's gonna be in the cast for a month.

Sarah: Well, it was his fault. What Owen told me when he was with the others, Terry was an idiot to go down into the crater to his machine.

Eddie: Yep. We warned him. (Sighs) That mountain is going to blow. I know. Dreyfus is making a huge mistake when it does. People will die.

Anne: Eddie, we get it. You're just being stressed. You and Venom are. (Chuckles) You know, I'm really surprised that when you mentioned him to us, he really loves us.

Sarah: Yeah. It's like we're aliens falling in love with an ooze alien. No offense, Venom.

Venom: (Comes out of Eddie's shoulder) None taken.

Eddie: He's okay with you two, including the other girls. I want all of us to be a perfect family.

Sarah: (Smiles) Us too.

Anne leans in, and kisses Eddie on the lips. Venom smirks and goes back inside Eddie.

Anne: How about we go into the shower, and have some fun?

Eddie smirks at her, and picks her up. She laughs with Sarah. They all go into the bathroom. Eddie and Anne continue kissing each other as Sarah begins to take off their clothes. She reaches in the shower, and turns the value, and to her shock, some brown stuff comes out of the shower.

Sarah: Ugh! What the heck is wrong with the water?

Eddie and Anne stop kissing, and look at the shower. They both are confused at this.

Anne: Maybe it's a broken pipe.

Eddie leans in carefully, and sniffs the stuff. He gasps as his eyes widen. He smelled this stuff before. He looks at the girls.

Eddie: Anne, get Owen. We need to go the town's water supply.

She nods, and walks to go get Owen as they get their clothes back on. They get him, and drive to the town's water supply by the edge of town by the mountain. As they drive, they see Rachel's truck driving to the water supply too. Eddie figures Harry must have seen the stuff too. Both vehicles park by some sheds by the hill. Eddie, Anne, Harry, and Rachel get out of the vehicles to go to one of the sheds. Rachel unlocks the door with a key. Eddie opens the door, and they walk inside. They all see the water is contaminated by something that is coming out of a crack on the ceiling.

Rachel: (Exclaims) What's that smell? It smells like sulfur?

Harry: (Puts his hand above the crack, and sniffs the stuff) Yeah. Sulfur dioxide. I saw the same thing in the Philippines on Mount Pinatubo before she blew.

Eddie: Oh, shoot. This whole mountain is a freaking ticking bomb.

Harry: Come on, let's go.

They all leave the shed to go back to the motel to tell Paul. They arrive back at the motel. Harry and Eddie walk to Paul's room door. Harry knocks on the door. Paul opens the door for them.

Harry: We've got that scientific evidence you need.

Paul: Harry, what are you and Eddie doing here?

Harry walks to Paul's bathroom. He takes a cup, and turns the value on the sink. The brown stuff pours into the cup. Harry turns it off, and hands the cup to Paul.

Harry: We've just come from the town's water supply. It's the same.

Paul: (Sniffs the cup) Oh, my gosh.

Eddie: You wanted proof? There it is.

The next day, Eddie is with Harry and his team. They all look at the computers, and look at the readings. Paul is on the phone with the National Guard.

Harry: The quakes are beginning to swarm. Got a 2.4.

Greg: Gas readings are going up, too. That's not good. That is not good.

Eddie: Jeez. They're all going up the charts.

Paul: (To man on phone) Sir, is that the best you can do for us? Yes, sir. All right, thanks very much. I appreciate it. (Hangs up) The National Guard can't be here until tomorrow.

Stan: How much time do you think we've got, Harry?

Harry: Don't know. It's too early to tell.

Eddie: Owen!

Owen comes running in. He looks at Eddie.

Eddie: I want you to call the company and get Cal on the phone. We're gonna need our private military evacuation and rescue teams.

Owen: Right. If anybody can be here early, it's Cal and his team.

Owen leaves to go call Cal on the phone. Paul looks at Harry.

Paul: Call the mayor. Have her put the town on alert. I'll call the FAA.

Harry: Okay.

Harry picks up the phone, and dials Rachel's phone number. An hour later, she is in a newsroom, giving the town the alert. Harry and Eddie watch her.

Rachel: (Looks at the camera) In response to the potential volcanic threat to Dante's Peak, I am requesting that all residents attend a public meeting at the high school at 6:00 pm to discuss the evacuation of our town. A representation of the United States Geological Survey and the Director of Peacetech will be on hand to explain the facts to you in detail.

Three hours later, Eddie is with his aunt, cousins, and Harry at her home. She is on the phone with Ruth, who is refusing to come down from the mountain.

Rachel: Ruth, just listen to me this one time. Harry and Eddie says the mountain could blow up any minute and you've got to come down from there.

Ruth just argues with her on the phone. Eddie sighs in frustration.

Harry: Let me try. (Takes the phone) Ruth? Hi. Harry Dalton here. Listen, this is a very serious situation we've got. And I think you have to consider your family.

Ruth on phone: I'm not leaving, and that's that.

Harry: I understand how you feel, Ruth, but this...

He gets the dial tone on the phone. He hangs up the phone.

Harry: Hung up.

Rachel: Stupid, stupid woman.

Eddie: Here, let me try.

Eddie picks up the phone, and dials her number. He waits for her to answer. The phone keeps ringing, meaning she's not answering.

Eddie: Come on, Grandma Ruth. Pick up please. Pick up the phone, Grandma.

Graham: (To Eddie) She's not coming down, is she?

Eddie looks at his aunt, who looks at him and Harry. He sighs, and hangs up the phone.

Rachel: (To Kids) Look, if grandma wants to stay up there, there's nothing we can do about it.

Graham: But, mom...

Rachel: No buts, Graham. It's her decision.

Eddie: I'm sorry, kids. Now listen, we want you to pack while we're gone. One suitcase apiece, okay? Be responsible.

Rachel: Thank you, Eddie. (To kids) We'll be back soon.

They all leave the store to go to the school. Two hours later, everyone arrives at the gym of the school. Rachel, Harry, and Eddie are in on a stand with the Sheriff, Eddie's friends, and Rachel's friends. The people all want to talk about the threat to their town.

Woman: Do we have to wait? I mean, if we want to leave now?

Rachel: No, Susan, you don't have to wait. You can leave whenever you like. Okay, listen, I know it's tough to think about leaving our homes. But, clearly, it's the most responsible thing to do right now. Quite likely nothing will happen. But it's better to be safe than sorry. I want you to remember, no one should leave tonight without a copy of the town's emergency evacuation plan. They will be handed out at the door on your way out. I'd like to turn the floor over now to Dr. Harry Dalton and my nephew, Eddie Brock Jr, former reporter and now Director of the company, Peacetech.

Harry: Thank you, mayor Wando. Ladies and gentlemen, first of all...I'll try to be as brief as possible. I would like to underline that these are just precautionary measures. We don't want to start a panic.

Eddie: (Clears throat) Ladies and gentlemen, don't be afraid. Now, we just got word that the National Guard has been called, but they said they won't be here until tomorrow. But, I've already called in a personal military evacuation and rescue teams. They'll be here tonight to help you all. I know how hard it is to lose a home, but I'll be sure to help you all pay for your life-insurances. (Sighs) It's the least me and my company can do for you all. And also help you find new jobs.

Rachel and Harry smile at Eddie, knowing he'll do anything for these people. Eddie smiles, but then frowns as he notices his water cup is shaking. Then a rumbling noise is heard. Everyone feels it, and begins to feel panicked and nervous.

Owen: Did anybody feel that?

Harry: Ladies and gentlemen, please remain clam. Please just stay...

Then the whole place begins to shake. Everyone starts screaming and panicking. They all run out of the gym to go outside. Eddie looks at Owen as Eddie holds Sarah's hand.

Eddie: I felt that.

Everyone continues running out of the gym while the place is still shaking. Rachel's friends leave too as the sheriff helps Harry to calm down everyone.

Harry: Don't push. Please stay calm.

Sheriff: Do not rush. Do not rush.

Eddie: Go towards the exits. Don't panic. Do not push!

Venom in mind: Eddie, they're all too scared to listen. They're gonna hurt themselves while trying to get out.

Eddie: (Whispers) I know, but we have to try.

Eddie looks up, and sees the ceiling is breaking apart.

Harry: Do not rush, ladies and gentlemen. Please be calm! Don't push!

Eddie sees one of the lights above is about to break and fall. It breaks, and falls down. He looks, and see two people under it. Seeing no one is looking, he shoots black web at the couple, and pulls them out of the way. The light lands and breaks on the landing. The couple land by the stand. They both get up, and run for the exits. Eddie sees a man being pushed down on the floor, and people are stepping on him. Harry, Rachel, Eddie, and his friends jump down from the stand, and run to the man.

Eddie: Everyone, stop! Please! Calm down! Don't push! It's okay. Please.

Harry: (Helps the man up) You okay? You all right?

Rachel: Harry, Eddie, go this way!

Everyone heads outside as people continue running. The group makes it outside. They all look up, and their eyes widen as they see big jet of smoke coming out of the volcano.

Rachel: Oh, my gosh.

Harry: Oh, no.

Eddie: Oh, crap.

Anne: Looks like it's about to blow its top!

The whole town shakes up a lot. They all look at the bell tower at the church. The tower breaks off from the church, and lands on a school bus, crushing it. People are still running away and around while some are driving in their cars.

Rachel: I've got to get to the kids.

Eddie: You're right. Owen, Anne, you two go back to the motel and wait for Cal. Sarah, you're with me.

They all nod, and Owen and Anne run for the motel while Eddie and Sarah run with Harry and Rachel to go to his car. Cars are crashing into each other while escaping. Eddie looks around, and he sees a little girl on a front porch, crying her eyes out while holding her little kitten. He runs to her. Sarah yells his name as he runs to the little girl. He makes it to the front porch, and picks her up.

Eddie: You okay? Where's your parents?

Girl: (Crying) I don't know. I'm really scared...

Eddie: Don't worry. I'm gonna help you find your parents.

He holds onto her, and carries her. He looks around for her parents. Sarah, Harry, and Rachel see him with the little girl. Then, a couple spot him with her, and they run to him.

Woman: Wait! Stop!

Man: We're her parents! We're her parents!

Eddie: (Looks at them) I'm so sorry. I thought she was alone. She was sitting outside by herself, and I wanted to help her find you.

Woman: (Takes her daughter and the kitten) Thank you, sir. Thank you so much.

They both run away while carrying their daughter. Eddie runs back to Harry's car. They all get in the car. Harry starts it up, and drives down the street. As he drives, a power pole is shaking because of the quake. The pole breaks and falls.

Rachel: Watch out!

The pole lands, and explodes on a car in front of them. Harry drives around it, and continues onward as people continue running in panic. Harry tries to reach Paul on his walkie talkie as Rachel and Eddie look at the mountain as it still erupts. He also sees the ash cloud is about to come out of it.

Rachel: Look at that.

Eddie: Jeez.

Harry: (Talks on his walkie) Paul? Can anybody hear me? Come in.

Paul on walkie: Harry, we hear you. Where are you?

Harry: I'm heading up to Rachel's to get her kids. Once I've done that, I'm gonna come back down and help you pack out of there. Okay?

Paul on walkie: All right, Harry, listen. For whatever it's worth, you were right and I was wrong. I'm sorry.

Harry: It's okay. I'll see you later. (To group) She's blowing. She's going.

Rachel: Look ahead.

Harry continues driving through, to make it to Rachel's house. Eddie looks around, and sees a big traffic making their way to the freeway entrance. Then, the whole place shakes again. Eddie then sees the bridges to the freeway begins to break apart, taking some cars and trucks with them. Everyone gets out of the cars, and abandons them to get out of harm's way. The building by the bridges begins to fall apart due to the quake.

Rachel: Oh, gosh! It's completely blocked. Go left. Go left, Harry.

Harry: I'm going. I'm going.

Harry turns left. As he does, another building begins to fall apart too.

Sarah: Look out! Jeez!

Rachel: Make a right. Go down the alley!

Harry turns right, and drives into an alley. He carefully, but speeds through. He hits some fallen bricks on the road, making the jeep jump a little. He continues driving, making sure he doesn't hit any people. Some more bricks fall, and hit the windshield. Rachel and Sarah scream. The jeep makes it out of the alley, and continues to head for the river bridge by Rachel's house. Another quake hits, making a gas station sign fall. It lands on the ground, hitting a gas tank by a car, causing a fire. People run away from the fire. Eddie and his group drive by the station, and drive onto the bridge. They can hear people still screaming outside. People are also running on the bridge, trying to escape too. Eddie looks up, and sees rescue choppers flying towards the town. He smiles, knowing who's leading them. He looks at the volcano, seeing the ash cloud is coming now. Cal and his team know they can't risk flying in the ash, without getting the ash sucked up in their engines. They cross the bridge, and begin to head for Rachel's house. They drive through another traffic, going the wrong way to get out. Harry carefully drives through, without hitting the cars. They make it to the house. Rachel sees her truck is missing.

Rachel: Harry, my truck's not there.

Harry parks in front of the house as lightning is striking in the sky. Everyone gets out of the car, and runs inside.

Rachel: Graham? Lauren?

They run through the store, and into the main house. Eddie looks around, and he spots something on the table. He walks to it, and to his shock and horror, it's a note from Lauren. It says, "Dear mom and Eddie, me and Graham went to get grandma. Love Lauren. P.S. Don't be mad." He breaths heavily as he shows his aunt the note too. She looks at it, and looks like she's about to pass out.

Rachel: Oh, dear gosh, they went up there mountain.

Eddie: We've got to get them now!

Harry: Come on, let's go.

They all run out of the house to get back in the car. Lightning continues striking in the sky with the ash cloud. They all get back in the car. They all look at the bridge, and sees it's packed with cars.

Harry: Any other way across that bridge?

Rachel: No.

Sarah: Then how do we get back into town and go up the mountain?

Harry gets an idea. He drives away from the house, and onto the road. He passes the traffic by the sign of the town, and he drives off the road, and down into the river. The car starts bumping from the rocks under it.

Rachel: You're out of your mind. Oh, you're out of your mind!

Harry: It's okay.

The car breaks through tree branches and little trees, and then it reaches and goes into the river. Harry begins to ride in it.

Rachel: (Nervous) Harry.

Harry: Ok. Hang on.

Harry drives through the water carefully, being careful not to get stuck. Eddie feels something under his feet. He looks down, and he sees water coming into the car from holes or cracks. Rachel and Sarah get scared.

Harry: It's okay.

Rachel: There's a lot of water coming in.

Harry: This rig can take it. The engine's got a snorkel.

Eddie looks outside, and he does see a snorkel by the hood of the engine. Then he also sees two cars coming down the hill from the traffic, and driving into the river.

Rachel: My gosh, look at those cars.

Harry: They're crazy. They'll never make it.

Harry continues driving through the river, and suddenly, the car stops. Everyone looks.

Rachel: We're stuck?

Harry: I know.

Eddie: Harry, you'd better hurry. The water is coming in fast.

Eddie holds Sarah's hand as Harry tries to get the car unstuck in the river. The water continues coming into the car, soaking their legs, and up to their stomachs. Sarah looks to her right, and sees one of the cars coming at them. Her eyes widen as she sees it's going to hit them.

Sarah: Guys, see that car coming at us?

Harry: (Looks) I see it.

Everyone watches as the car comes at them. Harry moves Rachel out of the way as Sarah does the same with Eddie. The car knocks into the car, breaking the window of the passenger side. The car also got their car unstuck, now it's free to drive out of the river. The car drives out of the river, and the water comes out of the car as Eddie and Sarah open the doors to get them out. As they drive, the gas station that was on fire is still burning. Then, it erupts with an explosion, bursting into flames. Everyone sees it.

Eddie: Jeez. I hope Cal, Owen, and Anne are having better luck than we are.

Meanwhile, back at the motel, Owen is walking into the room where Harry's team is in. Walking with him is Eddie's cousin, Cal.

Owen: You're a sight for sore eyes, buddy.

Cal: Yeah. Our choppers can't fly with the ash in the air. Can't risk sucking up the ash in the engines of the choppers.

Paul: That's a good idea.

Just then, Nancy hears something outside. She walks to the window, and looks. She sees a chopper outside, and its engine is running. And people are getting on board it.

Nancy: Uh, oh. Looks like our butthole pilot plans on flying people out of here.

Paul: (Runs to the window and looks) If he gets any of that ash sucked up into his engine, he's had it.

Cal: We need to stop him now before he gets those people killed!

Owen, Cal, and Paul run outside to stop the pilot. As they run for the chopper, a man runs up to them.

Man: He's getting $15,000 bucks, cold cash.

Paul: (To pilot) Wait. Wait, wait!

The chopper then begins taking off with the people in it.

Cal: No, no! Wait! Wait!

Owen: Stop! Stop! Stop!

They all cover themselves from the ash in their eyes. They look up, and see the chopper flying off into the air. Cal prays for God to have mercy and rest their souls.

Meanwhile, Harry drives through the edge of town, almost reaching the path to the mountain. As they drive, Eddie and Venom hear something in the air. They hear a chopper flying in the air. They all look outside, and they see the chopper that the pilot and the people are in. It's going down, due of the engine sucking up the ash.

Rachel: What the heck?

The chopper crashes onto the road, and flies up out of control. Harry turns the car to avoid crashing into the chopper. The car spins around, and faces as the chopper heads for a hardware store. It crashes into the store, and explodes, killing everyone in the chopper. Rachel and Sarah are shocked to see those people die in there. Eddie sighs, and shakes his head as he closes his eyes. The store is on fire as the chopper continues exploding.

Harry: Where are we? Rachel, where are we?

Rachel: Top of Exeter.

Harry: (Talks on his walkie) Greg? Stan? Come in. We're at the top of Exeter Street. There's a chopper down. Send the fire services, will you?

Greg on walkie: Jeez! Okay, Harry.

Harry: (To Rachel) There's nothing we can do. We got to go get your kids.

Rachel: (Still shocked) Okay.

Eddie puts his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Back at the motel, Owen and Cal come back in the room. As they do, they hear Harry's voice on the walkie.

Harry on walkie: Greg, come in. It's Harry. Rachel's kids have gone up the mountain. We're going to get them.

Terry: (Points at computer monitor) He's crazy. He doesn't have enough time.

Greg: Harry, listen to me. We don't think you don't have enough time. You copy that? We do not think you have enough time.

Anne: Let me see that walkie.

Greg hands her the walkie. Back in the car, Harry turns the car around, and drives up the path to the mountain, on their way to Ruth's house. Anne's voice is heard on the walkie.

Anne on walkie: Harry, it's Anne. Can I talk to Eddie?

Harry: Sure. Eddie?

Eddie: (Takes the walkie) Anne, I'm here.

Anne on walkie: Eddie, why did the kids go up the mountain for?

Eddie: (Sighs) Because of Ruth. We told her to come down from there hours ago, but she didn't listen and refused. We told them it was her decision, but I guess they couldn't accept it. We're getting them off the mountain. Look, we'll call you when we get there. And make sure Cal and his teams get everyone out of the town.

Anne on walkie: Okay. Be careful, and stay safe. I love you.

Eddie: I love you too.

Eddie hands the walkie back to Harry. They continue driving for Ruth's home as Harry drives faster. The ash is blocking their way, making it impossible to see the road.

Rachel: Gosh, what were they thinking? How are they going to get through this?

Eddie: I'm sure they made it. I'm so mad at Ruth right now. If she just listened to us, this wouldn't have happened.

Sarah: Eddie, please don't. Just calm down. That's not important right now. What's important right now is the safely of your family.

Eddie looks at her, and nods. Just then, they all look ahead and see rocks coming down on the side of the hill above them, and onto the road.

Rachel: (Gasps) Harry!

Harry: I got it.

Harry drives faster, barely missing the rocks. Eddie sees it's a big land slide on the side of the hill. Rocks continues falling down onto the road. A big tree falls down.

Eddie: Look out!

Harry: I got it. It's okay.

Harry drives over the tree and continues onward. Everyone turns around, and sees more rocks coming, and another big tree with sharp branches comes down, and blocks the road with the rocks.

Sarah: Oh, no. Oh, gosh. The road's gone. It's gone.

Eddie: Oh, brilliant. That was the only way off the mountain.

They now have a big problem of getting off the mountain. They continue driving forward, and they make it to Ruth's home. They see Rachel's truck parked by the house with Ruth's car. They park their car between the vehicles, and get out, and run to the house.

Rachel: Lauren! Graham!

Rachel opens the front door, and they run in. The whole place is dark, and there's no sign of the kids, Ruth, or Roughy. They walk outside, calling for the kids.

Harry: Graham!

Rachel: Lauren!

Eddie: Kids! Ruth! Where are you?!

Just then, they hear the kids yelling for them. They see the kids coming around the corner with Ruth. Rachel and Eddie run to them, and hug them.

Graham: I'm sorry, Mom. Roughy ran away.

Lauren: It wasn't just Graham's fault. It was my idea, too.

Rachel: Eddie and I are so mad at you.

Harry: Children, inside. Out of the ashes. Ruth, it's okay.

Everyone walks back inside the house. Harry closes the door as they all turn on their flashlights. Ruth turns around and faces them as she sees Rachel and Eddie frowning and glaring at her.

Ruth: Stop looking at me like it's my fault. Now just take the kids, get back in your truck and go home.

Eddie: (Scoffs) You're an idiot, Ruth. You want to stay up here and die?

Rachel: (Stops Eddie, walks to Ruth) We would if we could, Ruth, but a landslide has wiped out the entire road behind us!

Ruth: What?

Eddie: Look, I don't care or give a crap about this stupid house. It's not worth your life. You're coming with us, and that's that! Rachel, come help me pack her stuff upstairs.

Rachel nods, and they both go upstairs. Ruth slowly follows them up there. Sarah sighs, knowing Eddie is really mad at Ruth. Harry talks on his walkie.

Harry: Paul, it's Harry. Is anyone there?

Paul on walkie: Harry, we hear you. Where are you?

Harry: We're up at Mirror Lake at the lodge. The road's down, but we're okay.

Paul on walkie: This is becoming really catastrophic. I'll send a helicopter as soon as the ash clouds clear away.

Harry: Listen, Paul, get the heck out of there before it's too late, okay? Don't wait for us.

Paul on walkie: Harry, you're breaking up. Say again.

Harry: Paul, don't wait for us. We'll try to find another way down. Get out of there now, please.

Sarah: Do you think he got the message?

Harry: I hope he did.

Upstairs, Eddie and Rachel are packing up some Ruth's clothes and stuff in bags. Ruth looks at them.

Ruth: This mountain will never hurt us, believe me.

Rachel: You're such a idiot and a fool, Ruth. Come on.

Eddie packs up some pictures of Ruth in a bag. He turns around, and sees her looking at a picture of her when she was younger with her husband. In her arms is a baby boy. She smiles at the picture.

Ruth: Oh, gosh. This was taken the summer we built this place. Brian was six months old.

Rachel: (Shakes her head) There's no time for a trip down memory lane, Ruth.

Ruth hands the picture to Eddie. He takes it, and puts it in his pocket.

Venom in mind: You love your grandma Ruth, do you?

Eddie: (Thinks) Yes. Even when she's like this, I still love her.

Venom in mind: Never give up on her, Eddie.

Harry: (From downstairs) Rachel, Ruth, Eddie, come on. We've got to go.

They all pick up the bags, and walk out of the room to meet the others.

Harry: You got everything?

Eddie: Yeah, we've got everything.

Sarah: Okay, children, let's go.

As they reach downstairs, they hear the wood cracking behind them. Eddie turns around, and sees something red behind the wood. Then, lava melts through the wood. Everyone panics as they see this. Rachel drops her bag and runs while holding Lauren. They all yell and shout as they run for the front door. The lava then comes into the lodge, burning the tables, chairs in its path, and setting the place on fire. The group opens the front door, and runs outside. Eddie closes the door to block the lava. He looks around, and sees lava everywhere in the area, burning all of the trees. He also sees the lava is also burning the vehicles where they are parked. The house is the only thing blocking the lava from reaching them as lava just spreads left and right, but not in the center. He looks at the dock ahead, and sees a boat.

Eddie: Guys, the boat! In the water!

Harry: In the boat! Go, children! Go! Go!

They all run to the boat, running past the burning vehicles. They run on the dock, and put the boat in the water. Ruth turns around, and looks in sadness, shock, and despair as she watches her home burns from the lava. The windows are all shattering from the fire inside.

Harry: Get in. Get in.

Everyone gets in the boat. Harry starts up the prop and the boat rides into the lake.

Lauren: Roughy? We can't leave Roughy! Roughy! Roughy!

Sarah comforts her as everyone just looks at the burning house. Then, Harry's car and Rachel's truck explode from the lava. Everyone looks as the cars continue burning. The boat continues through the lake, making its way on the other side. Everyone just sits in silence. Eddie and Graham look around in the water, and they see something. They shine their flashlights in the water, and to their shock, they see dead fish in the water. Hundreds of them.

Graham: Mom, the fish...they're all dead.

Everyone looks around, and they shine their flashlights around too. They see a lot of dead fish in the water. Sarah looks closely at them. She sees they're all burnt from something. Eddie and Harry hears sizzling from underneath them. They look down, and see steam sizzling through the floor of the boat. Eddie touches it, and flinches a little. He and Harry realizes what happened to the fish, and why the boat is sizzling.

Harry: (Stops Graham) Graham! Don't touch the water. (To Lauren) Lauren, come sit over here, sweetie. That's it, sweetheart.

Lauren comes over to sit by Harry, who holds her.

Eddie: Everybody, put your feet up. Ruth, put your feet up, please.

Everyone puts their feet as water begins leaking into the boat from holes and cracks in the floor.

Sarah: What's going on?

Harry: Volcanic activity has turned the lake into acid.

Everyone looks down, and sees the water bubbling and steaming. Everyone realizes that they're in a lake of acid. The acid is eating through the floor of the boat.

Rachel: Acid eats metal.

Eddie: Yep.

Lauren: (Scared) Is the boat going to sink?

Harry: (Comforts her) No, sugar. No, it's not going to sink.

Eddie holds Sarah's hand. She holds his too. Graham looks at his crystal, and at Lauren.

Graham: (Holds out his crystal to Lauren) Hey, if you're scared, you can have my crystal.

Lauren: (Looks at it, and him) I can have it?

Graham: Yeah.

Lauren: (Takes it) Thank you.

She holds it in his hands. Eddie smiles at this, knowing his cousins are gonna be more close to each other now. To help calm everyone down, Harry and Eddie begin singing Row, row, row your boat. A moment later, everyone joins in. They all sing as the boat continues onward to the other side. The acid is boiling underneath them, but they're ignoring it. They all continue singing as the thunder and lightning is still striking in the sky.

Venom in mind: Eddie, the engine is sputtering.

Eddie turns around and looks at the prop. He does hear the engine sputtering. Everyone hears it too as they stop singing. Eddie lifts up the engine, and sees the boat prop is gone, and the engine stops. Eddie's eyes widen.

Eddie: Oh, crap. Oh, crap. Uh, guys, we just lost the prop.

Rachel: No.

Harry: We've lost the prop.

They all look ahead, and see they're close to the other dock on the other side.

Eddie: Wait. I can use my jacket to row us there.

Harry: I'll help out. Okay, don't worry. All right. (To Lauren as he hands her to Ruth) Go up there with grandma. There's a good girl. Quickly as you can.

Ruth: (Takes Lauren) Careful, now. Keep your feet up. Come on, darling, careful. Keep your feet up. Keep your feet up.

Rachel: Graham, move over there and keep the boat balanced.

Harry: We're very close. We're very close.

Eddie: Look, we're almost there. We're very close, everyone.

Harry and Eddie use their jackets to row the boat, without hurting their hands from the acid. As they row, Rachel tries to start up the engine.

Harry: It's okay. Keep trying.

Lauren: Grandma, the boat's sinking!

Ruth: It won't sink.

Eddie: No, it's not going to sink, Lauren. We're very close.

Graham and Sarah look down at the floor, and to their horror, they see the boat is slowing sinking into the acid.

Sarah: Guys, we're sinking!

Graham: We're sinking! We're sinking!

Lauren: The boat's sinking, grandma.

Graham: Mom, we're not going to make it.

Eddie looks ahead, and sees they're almost to the dock. Ruth sees they're still too far, and the boat will sink completely in a minute. She then gets an idea as she puts Lauren down.

Ruth: Sit right there and hold on tight.

Eddie and Harry's hands are tired. They remove the now wet and burning jackets from their hands and into the acid. They look up, and to their horror, they see Ruth about to jump into the acid. She hops into it, and pulls the boat to the dock. Eddie and Harry run to the side to grab her.

Rachel: Ruth!

Eddie: Ruth, what the heck are you doing?!

Harry: Get in! Get in! Ruth! Ruth! Ruth, get in! Come on, Ruth!

The boat makes it to the dock. Ruth walks through the acid as she screams in agony. Everyone gets off the boat and onto the dock.

Sarah: Ruth, get out of the water! Get to shore!

Eddie: Ruth, get out!

Everyone runs on the dock. The dock gives away due to the acid. Ruth makes it to shore, and everyone checks on her as the boat sinks and disappears in the lake. Eddie holds her close as she whimpers in pain.

Graham: Grandma.

Eddie: She's going to be okay.

Rachel: Kids, just give her some room here.

Harry: Please, Graham, take your sister. There's a good boy. Sarah, stay with them.

Sarah takes them both away. They look at Ruth with worried in their faces and eyes. Eddie looks at her legs, and sighs in despair.

Eddie: Oh, gosh. Aunt Rachel, look at her legs.

Rachel: (Looks at her legs, and at her) Ruth, we're going to get you down from here, okay? We'll get you down. (To Harry) Let me just talk to the children.

Ruth: (Sobbing) Please.

Eddie: I got you. (Holds Ruth's hand)

Rachel: (Walks to her kids and hugs them) It's okay. (Soothing) I know, I know.

Lauren: Is grandma going to die?

Rachel: It's okay.

Eddie and Harry hear deep rumbling. They look around, and at the volcano. Meaning it's gonna blow really soon as soon as she's done cleaning her throat from the smoke.

Harry: Oh, gosh. Oh, gosh.

Eddie: We're losing time. We've got to get off the mountain before it's too late. Aunt Rachel, is there a ranger station on the mountain?

Rachel: Yes. But it's far. We're probably won't it there until in the morning.

Eddie: We've got no choice. We've got to go now.

Eddie picks up Ruth carefully, and they all walk in the forest, making their way for the ranger station. The next morning, the sun rises up. Back at the town, Cal sees the National Guard arriving. He and the sheriff, who drives in the parking lot of the motel, parks as military jeeps park too.

Cal: Soldier, where's the Lieutenant?

Soldier: He's over here in this vehicle.

The next vehicle parks, and the lieutenant comes out of it. Cal and the sheriff walks with him.

Sheriff: Oh, you're a sight for sore eyes.

Cal: Lieutenant, my men are already working on it, but they need more help.

Sheriff: He's right. I want you to take your men and sweep every building in town, top to bottom. Get everyone on the truck and get them out. This thing's going to blow.

The lieutenant orders his men out of the truck, and they all begin their sweep in the town to get any trapped people out of Dante's Peak. Back on the mountain, the group continues walking. Eddie carries Ruth on his back. He struggles, but he's holding her.

Ruth: Eddie, you're getting tired. You can stop.

Eddie: No, I can handle it. I always do.

Ruth: Eddie, stop. Please stop. (Sobbing) Please stop.

Eddie: (Sighs) Alright.

He stops, and gently and carefully puts her down on the ground. Rachel holds her as everyone gathers around her. Eddie looks at her legs. They're really burned from the acid. Ruth breaths heavily as Eddie holds her hand.

Rachel: Hang on, Ruth. You're going to be okay. Hold on.

Lauren: (Hands the crystal to Ruth) Here, grandma, have my crystal.

Ruth: (Holds it) Oh, ladybug, that's so nice. but keep it for your luck, okay?

Lauren: Ok.

Eddie: (Whispers) Venom, please, maybe you can do something for her.

Venom in mind: Eddie, there's nothing I can do for her. Her wounds are really killing her. She doesn't have long.

Eddie: (Sighs, looks at Ruth) Grandma Ruth, I'm so sorry for what I said to you up there. I really didn't mean it. I just...

Ruth: You and Rachel were right, what you both said. I am an idiot and a fool.

Rachel: No, you're not.

Ruth: My son's the biggest fool of all. He never should have run off and hurt you all like that.

Rachel: If anybody's a fool, Ruth, it's me, because I don't think I ever really gave you a chance. (Sobs)

Graham: Hang on, grandma. It's just two miles to the ranger station.

Ruth: I don't think I have another two miles left in me, ace.

Graham: Yes, grandma, please.

Ruth: It's okay.

Graham: No, grandma.

Ruth: I get to stay on my mountain. (Looks at Eddie) Eddie, you're such a great man, like your father. Get Rachel and the kids off the mountain alive, and take care of them.

Ruth smiles at them one last time as she starts gasping shallowly. She closes her eyes, and stops breathing.

Lauren: (Crying) Grandma.

Rachel: Ruth...

Eddie checks her pulse, and feels nothing. He looks down, and sighs. He sheds some tears.

Sarah: Eddie, there's nothing we can do for her now.

Harry: We gotta go.

Sarah: Eddie, we have to go. Eddie!

Eddie looks at her as he lays Ruth's hand on her chest.

Sarah: She wanted us to get off the mountain alive. She wanted us to live. Come on.

Eddie nods, and gets up. Everyone else gets up, and leaves Ruth's body behind. Eddie looks at it one last time, and walks away with the others. Just then, he and Venom hear something on the mountain. Another rumbling is happening, and they look up. They see the ice and hard snow on the mountain melting into water. They both know what that means. There's gonna be mudslide coming down. They need to hurry up, and get off the mountain, and out of town. Meanwhile, back down at the town, the entire town is evacuated. Harry's team, Owen, Anne, and Cal are now leaving with the lieutenant and his men. Cal's teams already left to the outskirts of town to tend to the injured people, and hold back the news.

Paul: I got the van. You go with these fellows. (Talks on the walkie) Harry! Harry, I don't know whether you can hear me, Harry. It's Paul. Harry, the bridge is about to go. We got everybody out. We got everybody...

Paul and Cal look up at the mountain, and sees it's still exploding. Cal sighs, knowing there might not be time for him to send a chopper up there to get them.

Paul: Take care, Harry. Take great care.

Paul gets in the van, and Cal gets in the lieutenant's van with Owen and Anne. The rest of the team get in the other jeep with two soldiers. The vehicles drive away from the motel, and make their way to the bridge. Back up the mountain, the group leave the woods, and approach the ranger station. Harry is carrying Lauren on his back. The ash was big enough to push the fence back to make a hole.

Harry: Okay, there you go. (Puts Lauren down)

They climb through the hole, and see a truck parked in front of the station. Harry opens the driver door, and looks inside as everyone waits.

Harry: There's no keys.

Harry takes out some wires from the steeling wheel, and starts to hot-wire the truck. He clicks the two wires together, and the engine starts. Everyone gets in. The kids sit in the back with Sarah and Eddie. Rachel sits in the passenger seat as Harry drives the truck towards the gate. The truck burst through the gate, and drives down the road, making its way back down to the town. Meanwhile, at the bridge, the entire river has over-flooded. And a mudslide is coming down the path into the river, and heading towards the bridge. The jeeps and van make it to the bridge, and begin driving across it, trying to make it before the bridge goes. Cal looks and sees the slide is pushing tons of wood, logs, and a destroyed barn in the river. The barn hits the bridge hard, making a crashing noise. Everyone grunts as the impact hits them. The weight and pressure of the mudslide is pushing the bridge hard, causing it to break apart. The jeeps get stuck, and try to get across. Paul's van hits the back of the second jeep, pushing it forward with the first. The jeep zoom, and drive jump over, making it across to the other side. They stop, and Owen and Greg get out. They see Paul is still on the bridge, having trouble with the van.

Greg: Dreyfus!

Everyone gets out of the jeeps, and runs to the edge of the bridge. They all look at the van.

Greg: Paul!

Stan: Paul!

They see the van is trying to drive fast, but the bridge is leaning down, making it almost impossible for it to speed forward. The tires are shrieking as the van is trying to gain speed.

Terry: Paul! Come on, get out!

Cal: Paul, get out of the van! It's no use! Just get out!

The van reaches the edge of the bridge, but gets stuck. The mudslide continues pushing the bridge up, causing the van to go down to the railing. The van slams into the railing as the bridge tilts more from the weight.

Terry: Get out!

They see Paul coming out of the van, and onto the bridge. He holds onto the railing, and one of the lamps.

Stan: Jump! You got to jump! Paul!

Owen: Paul!

Everyone just watches as the bridge now gives away from the mudslide. Paul looks at them as the bridge tilts backwards. He screams as he lets go, and falls to his death in the mudslide. The mudslide washes away the van, and the bridge with Paul. Terry closes his eyes and looks down. The volcano shakes, and everyone looks at it.

Owen: Come on.

Stan: We're running out of time. Let's go.

Everyone runs back to the jeeps, except Greg. He just watches the mudslide washing the bridge away down in the river. Nancy and Anne pull him away, taking him back to the jeep. Anne looks up the mountain, praying for Eddie, Sarah, and the others to be safe. Back up the mountain, Harry drives the truck down the road. He sees something ahead.

Harry: What the...?

He stops the truck. Everyone looks, and sees a huge flow of lava that is dam. Fire is spreading around the place, and burning trees.

Eddie: Oh, brilliant.

Harry: Great. Just great.

Rachel: Can we drive across there?

Harry: I don't know. I don't know.

Eddie: Kids, hold on. This might be a bumpy ride for us.

Harry backs the truck backwards, preparing to drive across the lava.

Harry: Okay, here we go.

He drives forward towards the lava. The truck hits a bump as it goes across. As the tires make contact with the lava, the fire catch on fire, and fire erupts under the truck as it crosses the lava.

Rachel: Harry, we're on fire!

Lauren: The truck's on fire! We're burning!

The truck makes it to the middle of the flow, but it gets stuck in the middle. The kids panic and get scared. Sarah tries to comfort them with Rachel as Harry tries to get the truck unstuck.

Harry: Hold on.

Graham: We're stuck in the lava!

Harry goes back and forth, trying to get the truck to move. The tires are starting to lose air pressure because of the hot lava. As Harry continues trying to get the truck to move, Eddie looks up the hill ahead, and he sees more lava coming down.

Eddie: Another problem, Harry! More lava is coming down the hill! Look!

Everyone sees the lava coming down the hill slowly. Lauren begins crying in fear as Rachel holds her hand. Harry is really lose patience with the truck.

Harry: Come on, come on, come on!

He slams on the gas, and the truck finally moves. Everyone relaxes now. The tires have lost air, but the truck still moves without them.

Graham: There's Roughy!

Rachel: Where?

Graham: (Points) Right there!

Everyone looks ahead, and they see Roughy on top of some rocks ahead, and the lava is moving towards the rocks.

Graham: We have to help her!

Eddie: I'll get her. (Opens the back window)

Harry: Go get her. Go. We're only going to get one chance at this. (Whistles)

Eddie: Roughy! Come on, Roughy! Jump!

Roughy barks as the truck makes it across the flow, and is driving by the rocks. Roughy jumps off the rocks, and into the back of the truck.

Eddie: Yes!

Everyone laughs and cheers. Eddie comes back in the truck with Roughy. The children exclaims in relief, and hug Roughy. Eddie, Sarah, Harry, and Rachel smile at this. Harry continues driving away from the lava. They make it back to town an hour later. The truck is bumping a little due to the popped tires. Rachel looks around, as the town is in ruins, and covered in ash. Buildings are wrecked, cars are crashed or abandoned.

Rachel: (Sighs) Eight years, it took us to get this town on its feet. You wouldn't believe the struggle. Look at it.

Eddie: Aunt Rachel, it's just a town. I'm sorry, but it's over now. What matters now, is that we get out of here alive.

Harry drives past the motel, and follows the tires tracks left by the jeeps and van the others left by. They make it to where the bridge. The bridge is completely gone. Everyone just looks ahead, and sees that the bridge was the only way out. The family also sees that the mudslide has also washed away their house.

Lauren: Our house is gone.

Eddie: Crap. That bridge was the only way out. Aunt Rachel, is there any other way out?

Rachel: No, there's no other way out of town.

Sarah: My gosh. What are we gonna do now?

Harry thinks for a moment, and gets an idea. He drives the truck back to town. Meanwhile, on the outskirts of town, the news and military are many miles away from the volcano. A chopper lands on the scene by some vehicles. The jeeps make it there. The groups get out of the jeeps, and they all look at the volcano.

Terry: She's got to go soon.

Cal: (Walks to a chopper pilot) Corporal, did you find them up there?

Pilot: No, sir. I didn't see them. I saw the lodge. It was completely burned up by lava, and the vehicles were destroyed.

Anne: Oh, gosh...Eddie...

She looks at the volcano, fearing for Eddie, Sarah, and the others. Back at the town, Harry drives back to the motel. They feel the ground shaking. Harry gets out of the truck, and goes inside to get something. Everyone waits for him to come back out. Eddie looks up at the volcano, and gets a bad feeling again.

Venom in mind: Eddie, I got a bad feeling too. That volcano might really do something bad.

Eddie: (Thinks) I know.

A moment later, Harry comes back out. He's carrying the E.L.F. machine from Spider Legs. He gets back in the truck, and puts the machine in the middle seat between him and Rachel.

Harry: Okay, we're out of here.

Rachel: What do we need this for?

Harry: It might just come in handy.

Eddie: I hope you're right, my friend.

Harry drives away from the motel, and goes deep into town. Just then, the mountain blows its top, unleashing a powerful cloud. The entire mountain begins to blow as tons of the cloud comes out of it. Everyone looks back and sees it. Their eyes widen in shock and horror as the cloud grows bigger.

Graham: Mom, what is that? Mom!

Rachel: (To Harry) What is that?

Harry: That is a pyroclassic cloud.

Eddie: Oh, great. That's just great. That cloud will spread everywhere for at 20 or 25 miles, destroying everything in its path. Like trees, houses, buildings, cars, and people. Including animals. Harry, we won't be able to outrun it.

Harry: I know, which is why we're going to find cover.

Eddie: Where?

Harry: You'll see.

Lauren: Mommy!

Rachel: It's okay, baby.

Graham: Mom, it's coming!

The cloud rapidly approaches the town, blasting and blowing trees down, and destroying houses in the hills. Harry looks at the side mirror, and sees the cloud coming in fast.

Harry: Oh, my gosh. Don't look back, kids. Don't look back!

Harry continues driving through town as the cloud reaches the town, begins destroying all the buildings in the area. Many buildings are destroyed in seconds.

Graham: Mom, it's right behind us!

Eddie: Oh, sweet jeez!

The cloud is all over the area now. The motel gets destroyed along with City Hall. Eddie looks ahead, and sees they're approaching the mines.

Harry: Oh, my gosh. Get down, kids! Get down!

Eddie and Sarah push the kids down with Roughy. Eddie holds Sarah close to protect her. The cloud reaches them, but only pushing them forward hard. The kids start screaming in fear. Eddie grits his teeth as they're getting closer to the mine doors. Rachel whimpers as she closes her eyes. The truck reaches the doors, and smashes through them, entering the mines. Eddie hits his face on the side window, spitting out blood.

Sarah: Eddie!

The truck goes in further in the mines, knocking down the support beams, and stops. Meanwhile, back with Owen. Cal and Anne, they and the team watch in horror as they see the cloud forming up high in the air.

Anne: Oh, my gosh...

The cloud goes up in the air about 500 or 800,000 feet. Everyone thinks that their friends have been killed in the cloud now.

Terry: So long, Harry.

Nancy: Oh, no.

Terry: So long.

Anne starts crying, and she hugs Owen. He sighs, feeling that their friends are gone forever. Little do they know, their friends are still alive. In the mines, Eddie couldn't tell how long he was out. He sits up, but painfully. He has hurt his head and neck. He spits out blood.

Eddie: Jeez...Crap. Venom?

Venom in mind: Yeah, I'm here. They had to leave you. They thought you were dead.

Eddie looks around, and sees the others, and Roughy are gone. He sighs, and rubs his neck.

Eddie: Healing us up, buddy?

Venom in mind: Already working on it.

Then, the whole place starts to shake. Eddie looks outside, and sees rocks falling from the ceiling. He hears Harry yelling Rachel's name. He sees him ahead, running to the truck. More rocks come down on him, and he screams in pain.

Eddie: Harry!

He gets out of the truck, and runs to him. Harry looks at him.

Harry: Eddie, you're still alive.

Eddie: Yeah. Are you okay?

Harry: No, my arm is broken.

Eddie looks at his left arms, and sees a bone sticking out. He sighs.

Harry: Come on, we need to get in the truck. We can't be out here.

Eddie helps him up, and they both walk to the truck. They get in carefully, and just in time. More rocks come down on the truck, crushing the top. They both look up as the metal of the roof is creaking as it bends down. It stops for now. Harry looks down below Eddie's feet. He sees E.L.F.

Eddie: What does this thing do?

Harry: Well, it's a transmitter designed by NASA. We were testing it for them. I'm hoping it will send a signal, so people will know we're down here. We need to turn it on.

Eddie: Alright. You get in the back. I'll do it.

Harry: Alright. Just push the button. Hoping it will work.

Harry climbs into the back as Eddie lays down on the seat to get closer to the machine. As he does, rumbling noises is heard, and the roof bends down more. Eddie yells as he holds still. Harry in the back holds still too. One of the side windows in the back shatters from the rocks. Eddie uses some of Venom's strength to push the roof up a little. The rumbling stops now. Eddie sighs, and shines Harry's flashlight on the machine. He reaches down for the button. He finds it, and presses it. Nothing happens. He presses it again, and nothing happens again. He frowns, and get angry. Then, he starts kicking it.

Eddie: Stupid piece of crap junk! Work! Work! Come on, work!

After kicking it a few time, the machine starts beeping. A red light blinks as it beeps. Eddie stops kicking it, and smiles with relief. Harry sighs in relief too as he smiles.

Eddie: Now I know how Terry felt.

Harry: Yeah. Good work, Eddie.

Eddie: Thanks. Now what?

Harry: Now, we just wait and...pray.

Eddie nods, and just lays down as the beeping starts closes his eyes, resting to let his strength and energy return as Venom heals him.

Two days later

Eddie couldn't tell how long it's been. He and Harry are really hungry and thirsty. Just then, they both hear something from behind them. Like a bulldozer is behind them. Then, someone digs them out with the truck. They both look, and see firemen, construction workers, and military soldiers all around them. A paramedic comes in view, and he helps Harry first. Eddie sighs, knowing they made it. He hopes that his aunt, cousins, Sarah, and Roughy are okay. The paramedic helps ties a dressing around Harry's arm. Some soldiers help Eddie out of the truck too. Everyone starts cheering and clapping as a chopper. The paramedic walks with Eddie and Harry. They look ahead, and see Owen, Cal Anne, and the team clapping with everyone. Anne smiles at Eddie.

Anne: Eddie! You're okay! (Hugs him)

Greg: Harry! Harry! (Hugs him) Hey, man, we thought you were toast! are we glad to see you alive!

The team hugs him one by one as Owen and Cal pat Eddie on the shoulders with smiles.

Eddie: Aunt Rachel, Sarah, and the kids are still down there.

Terry: When that E.L.F. signal went off, I dang near fell out of my chair.

Nancy: He started screaming, "Thank you, NASA! Thank you!"

Harry: Well, the old tin box worked.

Terry: It sure did.

Harry: Rachel and the children are still there. (Looks around) Where's Paul?

Everyone's smiles fell down, and they look down.

Stan: He didn't make it.

Eddie: What? How?

Owen: When the mudslide hit the bridge. He couldn't get off it in time.

Terry: At least he got to see the show.

Harry's face fell, knowing his boss and close friend is dead. He'll never see him again. Then, they hear the workers yelling to pull the truck back with a line on the bulldozer. Everyone goes to get a closer look. The bulldozer pulls the truck back, allowing the men to go into the mines. They all wait for ten minutes to see what happens. Then, the men come out with Rachel, the kids, Sarah, and Roughy. Everyone claps and cheers. Eddie and Harry smile at this. They walk forward.

Harry: Graham! Graham!

Eddie: Graham! Lauren! Aunt Rachel! Sarah!

Graham: (Sees them, and looks at Rachel) Mom, it's Harry and Eddie! They're alive!

Rachel and Sarah see them too. The kids run to them. Harry and Eddie laugh and hug the kids.

Lauren: Eddie, you're still alive!

Eddie: Of course I am. Did you really think I'd die that easy? I think not.

Lauren smiles and giggles at him. She hugs him more. Eddie smiles, and looks at Sarah as Harry looks at Rachel, who look back at them. They both laugh, and hug them with happiness and relief. Harry kisses Rachel, and Eddie kisses Sarah. The girls kiss them back. Lauren and Graham smile and laugh at this. Eddie smiles at Sarah, and she smiles back at him. Eddie looks at Harry and Rachel, and they all smile. They all group hug. Eddie looks at Owen, Cal and Anne, and smiles at them. They smile back at them. The groups load up in the choppers. Eddie decides to go with his aunt and Harry. Sarah decides to go with the others. The paramedic stays with Harry to checking on his arm. They all strap in.

Graham: (To Harry) Did you really mean what you said about taking us fishing?

Harry: I sure did.

Lauren: (Smiles) That's great.

Eddie: Oh, something I need to know about?

Graham: Harry's gonna take us fishing soon. Do you wanna come, Eddie?

Eddie: (Smiles) Sure.

Rachel looks at him, and at Harry. They both smile at each other, and hold hands. Eddie smiles, knowing that they're made for each other.

Pilot: You guys ready to go?

Harry: Let's go.

The choppers begin take off, and they fly off as the people down below begin to pack up the stuff. The choppers fly over the now ruined town, leaving it all behind. Eddie looks out the window, and looks at the town. He knows now the town will never be repaired. It is now a destroyed town, and will never be brought back to his former glory. Eddie then looks at the volcano, and sees it's now reduced to a Mount St. Helens-like Caldera. He knows for certain, that he will erupt again someday again. He shakes his head, not wanting to think about that anymore. His thoughts then go to Ruth. He knows he won't see her again for a long time. He then takes out the picture he had of her from his pocket. He knows she's in a better place now. He looks at his family, and smiles at them. He closes his eyes as the chopper continues flying off with the other choppers.

 **Finally! I got this chapter done. It's a long one. A long one that I've done for the first time in months. Now I'm sorry again for taking long. But like I said, I had a lot of work to do for days. Anyway, I'm gonna need some help. Should I do another movie chapter, or do a Justice League episode? Review, and comment. Thank you, my friends. And praise the Lord for helping me finish this chapter.**


End file.
